Sueños Silenciosos
by afairytalenevertoldbefore
Summary: Al final de Amanecer Bella logra obtener su final feliz junto a Edward Cullen. ¿Podrá su hija Renesmee correr con la misma suerte? ¿Sera el amor de Jacob suficiente para rescatarla de los brazos de la ambición del mundo que la rodea?
1. Prologo

Prologo

Su risa llenaba el aire alrededor de nosotros, habíamos estado cazando y la noche ya venía, era tiempo de regresar a casa. Caminábamos juntos tomando tiempo extra para regresar a casa porque sabía que cuando llegáramos tendría que decirle adiós por la noche. Se rio de nuevo y esta vez lo empuje a un lado provocando que casi chocara contra un árbol lo que hiso que se reiera mas fuerte.

-¡Hisiste trampa!- Lo acuse.

-Bueno, bueno como tu digas Nessie.- rodio mis hombros con su brazo y me junto a el para alborotar mi cabello con su mano libre.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- le girte y tome ventaja de nuestros cuerpos tocando para plantar una imagen de nosotros. Yo lo empujaba duro contra un árbol pero me reia, el nunca tomaria enserio mi amenaza. –Jake para.- logre escapar del apretón en el que me tenia y brinque a su espalada.

Estábamos cercas de casa ahora, podía ver las luces encendidas, Emmett estaba esperando junto a la ventana de frente por órdenes de Edward, mi padre.


	2. Capitulo 2

En cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo mi padre abrió la puerta. Había algo plasmado en su rostro que no podía entender, el líquido de sus ojos dorados ahora era sólido.

-Hola Edward.- Jake saludo a mi padre quien acento la cabeza una vez. Nunca lograre entender la amistad entre ellos dos. Un día eran los mejores amigos del mundo al siguiente unos completos extraños. Hoy eran extraños.

Jake puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me digirió hacia adentro de la casa. Estaba callado excepto por el latido de nuestros corazones y fue entonces que me di cuente que no estábamos solos. Otro corazón latía tan rápido como el mío. No era el abuelo Charlie, el corazón humano no late tan fuerte, solo le podía pertenecer a un chico que conocí hace seis años.

Esme estaba sentada en el sofá sobando la espalda de un chico que de pronto no reconocí. Era fácil imaginar porque era Esme quien consolaba al chico, era la más maternal de todos. Por eso todos la adoraban como una madre pero para mí era la mejor abuela que una chica como yo podía tener.

El rosto del joven estaba escondida detrás de sus manos pero recordé su cabello oscuro, y su piel bronceada. Era Nahuel, mire a mi padre para confirmar. El me miro y acento una vez, estaba en lo cierto.

Todos estaban esparcidos por la habitación, Emmett y Rosalie estaban parados junto al piano, Alice y Jasper estaban junto a las escaleras a lado de mis padres junto a la puerta. Carlisle permanecía junto a Esme parado detrás del sofá. Sabía que para Jasper la habitación se sentía tense, nadie se miraba contento por la visita.

-¿Que pasa?- fue Jake quien puso voz a mi pregunta.

-Huilen, la tía de Nahuel falleció.- había empatía en la voz de Carlisle.

-Oh Nahuel en verdad lo siento.- sin pensarlo cerré el espacio entre nosotros y puse mis brazos alrededor de el, después de un tiempo lo deje ir y puse me mano en su hombro arrodílleme frente de el para verlo directo a los ojos. -¿Que podemos hacer por ti?-

Le trasmite paz y cosas buenas, como la vida que le esperaba por delante que el dolor pasara y que solo quedarían lindos recuerdos de su tía Huilen. Alejo sus manos de su rostro y toco mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- Eres muy noble.- Había lagrimas en sus ojos claros.

Hasta hoy nunca he sabido lo que es llorar la pérdida de un ser querido pero jamás quería experimentar ese sentimiento en mi vida.

-Nahuel se estará quedando con nosotros el tiempo que el lo desee.- Carlisle nos dijo a Jake y a mi.

-Claro,- estaba de acuerdo, Nahuel había perdido a su familia y mi familia no tenía el corazón para abandonarlo en un momento tan difícil,- puedes tomar mi cuarto.- volteé a ver a Bella y mire que ella estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

-Gracias.-

-Deberíamos dejar a Nahuel descansar,- Edward vino a mí y me levanto de mi posición en el suelo,- Jacob podrías dejar saber a Sam y a los demás de nuestro huésped.-

-Claro.- Volteé a ver a Jake, quien no había dicho otra palabra en todo este tiempo. Tenía sus manos en puños y su voz era fría y dura. ¿Que ocurría?

-Renesmee, vamos a casa.- Claro Bella lo notaba también, habían sido amigos desde que ella llego a Forks, Washington. Ella lo conocía mejor que yo y si yo lo note ella también notaria la postura de Jake.

Todos dijimos buenas noches antes de salir a la noche fría. Jake caminaba detrás de nosotros muy callado, algo estaba definitivamente mal.

-¿Bella estaría bien si me quedo en casa de Charlie hoy?- estaba a punto de decir algo pero le gane. –Por Favor.- toque su mejilla con mi mano y le mostré a Charlie abriendo la puerta con una gran sonrisa por la sorpresa de mi visita.

-Solo esta noche.- Papa abrazo a mama y la dirigió al bosque. –Jacob asegúrate de que llegue con Charlie.- Ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono que aseguraba que eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Su espalda estaba hacia nosotros y le susurro algo a Bella que por suerte no logre escuchar.

Los seguí con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por completo en el bosque. Regrese mi atención a Jacob quien estaba recargado contra su motocicleta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada en la distancia. Nos quedamos parados ahí ninguno de los dos decía algo. Lo miraba pero el no me miraba a mi. Era sorprendente como no había envejecido desde que lo recuerdo, aparentaba tener unos veinte y tantos pero tan solo tenía diecisiete. Amaba a ese chico como amo a Jasper, o como amo a Emmett.

Repetí la escena de la casa una y otra ves en mi cabeza tal vez hice algo para molestarlo. ¿Pero qué? Odiaba este sentimiento no quería verlo así.

-Jake…- mi voz solo era un susurro pero sabía que él me escucharía.

-Vámonos.- se monto a la moto y miro hacia enfrente como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Suspire, no estaba actuando como el mismo. Jamás se había enojado conmigo. ¿Qué hice? Normalmente con Jake toma hasta media hora llegar a casa de Charlie pero esta noche iba de prisa. Solo hicimos diez minutos de casa de los Cullen a casa de Charlie. Esto me estaba matando.

-Jacob,- intente de nuevo.

-Ve adentro.- El tono de su voz era helada, jamás la había usado conmigo.

Baje de la moto y me posicione enfrente de ella. No lo dejaría ir sin una explicación. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Que había hecho para molestarlo tanto? Esto no era justo, tenia que saber.

-¿Jacob que pasa?- trate de tomar su mano pero la alejo. Mi corazón dio un pequeño apretón.

-Metete a la casa Renesmee.- ¡Renesmee! El jamás me decía así.

-Buenas noches Jacob.- Estire el brazo pero esta ves solo recorrí su antebrazo con la punta de mi dedo recordándole los buenos momentos que habíamos tenido hoy.

Antes de que el pudiera reaccionar me aleje, tome la llave debajo del tapete y cerré la puerta detrás de mi.


	3. Capitulo 3

Cuando entre a la casa del abuelo nadie me recibió, Charlie se había quedado dormido viendo televisión así que no lo moleste y subí al cuarto de Bella. De la habitación del abuelo solo se oía el suave palpitado del corazón de Sue. La habitación de Bella no había cambiado nada desde que vivo aquí, tenía el piso de madera, las paredes eran un color azul claro, y una ventana que miraba sobre el patio de enfrente. Había una mecedora en la esquina y un escritorio al costado de la cama.

No sé ni porque me molestaba en encontrar ropa para dormir sabia que esta noche me la pasaría en vela. Pero aun así busque algo cómodo en el viejo ropero de Bella, hasta encontrar una blusa manga larga y un pantalón calientito.

Mire la cama y sabia que el sueño no vendría a mí y no porque la cama era muy pequeña en comparación a la California King que tenía en casa de los abuelos. Si no porque extrañaría la colección de peluches que había colectado con el paso del tiempo, todos me los había dado Jacob. Mi primer peluche fue el día de navidad en casa de el abuelo Charlie hace seis años, venia junto a una pulsera que el mismo había hecho. Era un oso café muy suavecito que apenas y podía abrazar con mis pequeños brazos, después un perro un poco más grande y así continuó mi colección de peluches, cada mes recibía uno nuevo. No se de donde sacaba Jacob tantos peluches. El ultimo, mi favorito, fue un lobo que me llega hasta la cintura.

-Jacob se parece a ti!- fue lo que dije cuando lo tome en mis brazos por primera vez.

Desde ese día jamás había dormido sin ellos hoy sería la primera noche y la cama se sentirá fría. Amaba a todos mis peluches porque todos eran calientitos y aun olían a él. Solté un bocado de aire irritada porque odiaba esta sensación, este Jacob no era como mi Jacob siempre sonriente, siempre contento.

Sabiendo que no dormiría baje a la cocina por un vaso de leche, pero antes me detuve en la sala. Charlie dormía profundamente en el sofá con la televisión encendida y las noticias locales pronosticaban lluvia para los siguientes días como si eso fuera novedad en Forks.

Los años parecían no pasar por Charlie y dormido aparentaba ser más joven de lo que realmente era, pero su cabello ya mostraba unas cuantas canas. Tome las latas de cerveza vacías de la mesa de centro y fui a la cocina. Estando en la cocina aun podía escuchar el zumbido de la televisión, la reportera hablaba sobre un caso que la policía de Seattle nunca pudo resolver.

_Empezó con la desaparición de un joven de tan solo diecisiete años pues este nunca llego a su casa después de haber estado en una reunión con unos amigos. Sus padres levantaron el acta de denuncia sin saber que este chico era el primero de tantos desaparecidos. En Seattle el terror recorría las calles pues ya que gente estaba despareciendo sin un patrón. Tanto grandes y chicos, hombres y mujeres desaprecian. El cuerpo de las víctimas era saqueado de sangre y luego quemadas. Los cuerpos de varias víctimas mayores fueron reconocidos, pero los más jóvenes nunca fueron encontrados. Hoy los padres de este chico Riley claman justicia y piden a su hijo de vuelta ya sea vivo o muerto._

_-Solo quiero tener un lugar donde llorarle, es todo lo que pido.- la madre de Riley dijo entre lagrimas. _

-El chico era de la edad de tu madre.- Dijo Charlie aun acostado en el sofá.

La noticia me hiso olvidarme del vaso de leche y me trajo a la sala. Estaba sentada sobre la mesa de centro atenta a la madre del joven, había escuchado el corazón de Charlie cambiar de ritmo cuando despertó, pero sabía que él estaba tan interesado en la noticia como yo.

-Y que paso?- Los reporteros continuaron dando más noticias pero mi atención ahora era de Charlie.

-Sus padres vinieron una noche a la estación y pidieron que repartiera volates con la foto del chico. Yo empecé la búsqueda en el bosque, pues se decía había osos muy grandes rodeando el área.- levanto las cejas y se río. –Claro no eran osos, eran lobos gigantescos.- lo dijo de forma ironica.

-Enormes.- me reí junto con Charlie pues después de tanto tiempo ya no era incomodo hablar de Jacob con él.

- Eso si, nunca encontré nada.- Se sentó en el sofá y palmeo el lugar junto a él. –Pero caramba niña que haces aquí?- La sonrisa se formo en la cara de Charlie justo como le había mostrado a Bella.

-Hola abuelo, pues ya ves te extrañaba y decidí darte una vuelta.- me senté junto a él y nos abrazamos. – Solo que estabas dormido y no quise molestarte.-

-Tu jamás me molestaras.- Dijo Charlie cuando me soltó.

Bostezando estiro los brazos y los ojos se le cerraron.

-Ve a la cama abuelo mañana será un día largo- dije y le pique la costilla interrumpiendo su estirón.

Se rio y ataco mi estomago. Me tire hacia tras y deje que me hiciera cosquillas, desde niña a Charlie le gustaba hacer esto.

-Vamos a despertar a Sue.- dije entre risas.

-Tienes razón vamos a dormir ya es tarde.- lo dijo mientras sonreía y se levantaba del sofá.

Lo seguí al segundo piso y nos dijimos buenas noches antes de entrar a nuestras habitaciones.

De nuevo estaba sola, y en nada más que pensar que Jacob. Me tire sobra la cama boca abajo y desee una y otra vez que el sueño viniera, pero la lluvia caía muy fuerte sobre el techo y los relámpagos iluminaban cada rincón del cuarto. No dormiría, era un hecho. Me senté contra la cabecera y abrasé la almohada contra mi pecho hundiendo mi cara en ella, cuanto desearía que fuera mi lobo de peluche que había dejado en mi habitación.

El rostro de Riley regreso a mi mente. Conocía al chico pero no sabía de dónde, estaba segura haber lo visto, pero no, el había muerto antes de que yo naciera. No muerto, desaparecido, eso fue lo que habían dicho en el noticiero. Que me hacia estar tan segura de que había muerto? Tal vez solo huyo de su casa y solo fue coincidencia que otras personas desaparecieran. Vamos Renesmee ni tú te crees eso. No claro que no el chico estaba muerto, hasta su madre se había dado por vencida.

_-Solo quiero tener un lugar donde llorarle, es todo lo que pido.- _El rostro de Riley atormentaba mi mente pero no podía colocarlo en un lugar.

Hacia tanto aire afuera que las ramas del árbol pegaban contra el vidrio de la ventana una y otra vez. Levante la mirada justo cuando un rayo ilumino el cielo para ver que no eran las ramas que golpeaban contra la ventana si no rocas. Detrás de la lluvia se podía oír el latido de otro corazón. Me levante un poco alarmada de la cama, aunque ese latido lo reconocería a metros, pero, que hacia aquí? Abrí la ventana para ver el rostro de Jacob bajo la lluvia.

-Que haces ahí afuera?- con el viento las gotas de lluvia caían dentro y empapaban mi rostro.

-Muévete a un lado voy a subir.- Tomo unos pasos atrás y brinco, se sujeto del árbol, y entro por la ventana.

Cayó con un pequeño golpe pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para que un humano oyera. Se sacudió el pelo y las gotas de agua cayeron por todos lados. Solo traía puesto un short de mezclilla que estaba empapado por la lluvia y a pesar de todos estos años no me acostumbraba a verlo sin camisa. Edward no lo dejaba andar sin ella alrededor de mí, y no es algo que me incomode, solo distrae un poco.

-Nessie lo siento me porte como un idiota.- dijo en cuanto me miro y tomo mis manos en las suyas.

-Enserio lo crees?- Había una nota de sarcasmo en mi voz, algo con lo cual el está muy familiarizado. Tomo su mirada en la mía y con solo verlo sabía que estaba realmente arrepentido. No quería una pelea entre nosotros, jamás había pasado esto, no sabía cómo estar molesta con él. -Que hice para molestarte?-

-Nada, solo soy un idiota.- tomo mi rostro en sus enormes manos y beso mi frente. –En verdad lo siento Nessie.-

-Nunca vuelvas hacer eso, oíste.- no quería verlo así, se miraba tan vulnerable.

Odiaba esto no quería que volviera a pasar. Me di por vencida y lo radee con mis brazos, y deje mi cabeza descansar sobre su pecho. Aproveche y puse mi palma contra su espalda desnuda.

Estábamos afuera de la casa de Charlie y le preguntaba que le sucedía y él me contesto -Metete a la casa Renesmee.- con voz fría, eso fue lo que le mostré y lo que me lastimo oírlo decirme así.

-Prometo jamás volverte hacerte sentir así,- me alejo de él a la vez y puso sus palmas contra mis cachetes helados- lo prometo. – Me tomo en sus brazos de nuevo pero esta vez me sujeto más fuerte.

No quería dejarlo ir, quería detener el tiempo y estar aquí por siempre, sentir su piel ardiente contra la mía, escuchar el palpitar de su corazón hasta cansarme.

-Descansa, mañana paso por ti temprano.- Me dio un último apretón y se dio la vuelta.

-Jacob.- Se detuvo sin voltear a verme sujetándose de la ventana. –Está haciendo frio.-

Volvió a meter el cuerpo por la ventana y me regalo esa sonrisa tan de él. Hacía que todo desapareciera, nada más existía en el mundo solo él y este momento.

-Bueno, bueno quien dijo que me tenía que ir.- Me tomo bajo su brazo y desordeno mi cabello.

Entre él y yo siempre había visto esta amistad que iba más allá de eso, había un amor tan grande como el que hay entre hermanos. El era para mí eso, como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve era un amor tan grande como el que tengo al tío Emmett o a Jasper, a la tía Rosalie o Alice, tan grande como el que le tengo a mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme, Charlie y Renée, tan hermoso como el amor tan grandioso que le tengo a mis padres Edward y Bella. El también tiene su huequito especial dentro de mi corazón que no podía soportar la idea de estar molesta con él.

Pegue un brinco a la cama y me metí bajo las cobijas mientras él se quedo por fuera. Le cedí el derecho sobre la única almohada y puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y deje que el palpitado de su corazón me arrullara. Trazaba diferentes diseños en mi piel con su dedo y dijo algo que no alcance a distinguir antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Estaba entre la nada solo había montañas a mi alrededor el aire era helado, ya había nieve en el suelo. Sostenía un papel en mi mano con la foto de un chico, su cabello era claro con ojos rojos y piel pálida. Riley. El llanto de un lobo se oyó a la distancia, era Jacob.

-Jacob!- grite su nombre pero solo un grito de dolor me contesto. –Jacob!-

Deje caer el papel de mis manos y corrí al llanto agonizante de Jacob, pero Riley salió detrás de un árbol y cortó mi camino. Me miraba con ojos de rencor, que si las miradas pudieran matar juro estaría muerta. Una pelirroja le seguía cada paso susurrándole algo al oído que solo él podía oír.

-Riley, tus papas te están buscando.- Trate de razonar pero que tonta, el no podía regresar con sus padres sus ojos eran rojos. Riley ya no era humano. –Quien te hiso esto?-

-Ella no te quiere, Riley. Nunca te ha amado. Victoria amo una vez a alguien que se llamaba James.- Después de tanto entrenamiento con Jasper sabía que no era algo inteligente boletar para atrás pero había estado segura que estaba sola. Había una casa de acampar a un lado de una roca, Edward estaba posicionado enfrente de una Bella aun humana. –Y tú no eres más que un instrumento para ella.-

-Él es el mentiroso, tu sabes que te quiero.- La voz de la pelirroja era clara y bella.

Volteé justo a tiempo para ver la palabra formarse en los labios pálidos de Reily. –Morirás.-


	4. Capitulo 4

Desperté con un brinco tratando de recuperar mi respiración.

-Que sucede?- Desperté a Jacob con mi brinco y en un instante estaba alerta.

-Estas bien.- tome su cara en mi mano para asegurarme que estaba bien, la otra la puse sobre su pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Claro,- respondió aunque fuera una pregunta retorica –Que tienes?-

-Nada solo fue una pesadilla.- deje salir un suspiro y presione mi cuerpo contra el de el, feliz que solo fuera una pesadilla.

Tomo mi barbilla entre sus dedos y levanto mi rostro hasta que nuestras miradas quedaran al mismo nivel.

-Que soñaste?- Estaba realmente preocupado se lo podía oír en su voz.

-Nada con importancia. Y vamos levántate, el abuelo viene para acá.- Estaba agradecía con el abuelo la verdad no quería explicarle lo que había soñado a Jacob.

Era algo que quería hablar con mis padres primero. Deje a Jacob en la cama y salí por la puerta antes de que Charlie llegara a ella. Charlie estaba en el último escalón cuando abrí la puerta.

-Buenos días!- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Caramba niña pues a qué hora te levantaste.- abrió sus brazos y me tomo en ellos. –Feliz cumpleaños!-

-Gracias!- dije con entusiasmo.

Solo me quedaba un cumpleaños mas pues según los cálculos de mi abuelo Carlisle y a la información que Nahuel aporto, después de siete años alcanzaría la madurez. Por el momento era feliz y celebraría este cumpleaños por Charlie, y bueno porque no decirlo por Alice.

-Te daría mi regalo ahorita, pero Alice me lo prohibió.- metió las manos en los bolcillos,- Pero Sue te hiso pastel.-

-Mmm con razón huele tan rico.-

Sue había preparado tres pasteles, uno de chocolate cubierto con glaseado de fresa, otro de fresa relleno con caramelo y glaseado de chocolate con tiras de caramelo, y el ultimo era de plátano con relleno de fresa con glaseado de chocolate con trozos de fresas.

-Se miraran deliciosos.- hundí mi dedo en el glaseado del chocolate y le robe una probadita. – Están deliciosos!-

Vendrían los lobos, esa era la razón por los tres pasteles y sabía que ninguno sobreviviriá.

- Gracias hija, los hice con mucho cariño.- Sue abrió los brazos y fui a ellos, -Feliz cumpleaños cariño.-

-Gracias.-

En eso Jacob toco la puerta de enfrente, claro Charlie no sabía eso.

-Buenos días Jacob, pásate.-

- Buenos días Charlie.- Jacob portaba una sonrisa picarona, como un criminal cuando se sale con la suya.

No lo pude evitar y sonríe sin levantar la mirada del pastel que estaba comiéndome a probaditas, sentí la mirada de Sue y levante la mirada. Claro ella lo notaba.

-Están deliciosos.- era inútil justificar mi propia sonrisa pues a Sue no la podía hacer tonta.

-Como amaneció la cumpleañera?- aunque sabía que Jacob llegaría por atrás trate de actuar sorprendida cuando me tomo en sus brazos y me dio tres vueltas en el aire.

-Ey ya, ya.- Charlie hiso que Jacob me soltara y puso espacio entre los dos.

Lo juro si por Edward y Charlie fuera Jacob siempre estuviera a un metro de distancia de mí.

-Toma esto es para ti.- Saco algo de su bolcillo y abrió la mano. Era un lobo aullando a la luna hecho de madera, sostenido por un listón rojo. –Lo hice yo mismo.-

-Jacob es hermoso, gracias.- tome el collar de su mano y rodee su cuello con mis brazos. No lo quería dejar ir, pero Charlie aclaro su garganta después de unos cuantos segundos demás y Sue lo codeo. –Me lo pones?- Le regrese el collar a Jacob y levante mi cabello rizado. La madera se sentía cálida contra mi pecho. –Me encanta.- tome su mano en la mía y le mande un millón de gracias silenciosas.

- Prepárense ya llegaron.- Sin dejar ir de mi mano Jacob me llevo con él hasta el recibidor.

Sam traía con él a Billy y toda la manada. Durante la visita de los Vulturi y nuestros amigos muchos de los chicos en la Reservación se habían transformado. Ahora eran más de veinte, uno que otro se transformaba con nuestra estancia. Sam dejo a Jacob como el Alfa como debía ser y se dedico por completo a su vida con Emily y creo van por su tercera niña.

-Hola chicos!-

-Feliz cumpleaños Nessie!- Uno por uno me felicito al entrar a la casa.

- Hola Billy.-

- Valla Renesmee cada año te pones más bonita.- levanto las cejas y miro a su hijo.

-Gracias Billy.- mordí mi labio un poco incomoda por el intercambio.

- Billy.- dijo Charlie desde la cocina.

Nunca había pensado de Jacob de esa manera, y el de mí tampoco. Bueno no que yo supiera, siempre me había tratado como una hermana menor.

-Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo Emily y me abrazo. –Toma esto es para ti.- me entrego una bolsa de regalo azul.

Tome un vistazo al interior pero no podía ayarle figura. Tome la tela de un tirante y me arrepentí tanto de haberla sacado. Mi boca cayó al suelo y mis ojos crecieron con terror.

-Ay por favor como si las chicas de hoy no supieran de eso.- en el interior de la bolsa había un prenda muy pero muy delgada que solo se usan en ocasiones especiales.

De tras de mi Jacob tocio claramente igual de apenado por el regalo. Sentía mis mejillas más rojas que nunca.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nessie.- Sam fue el último en entrar con ambas niñas en brazos.

- Gracias por invitarnos a desayunar Charlie.- Billy y Charlie partieron a la sala donde tenían una conversación mas privada a parte de los demás.

Le tomo a Charlie tiempo para volver a recuperar la vieja amistad que tenia con Billy pues despues de enterarse de lo que Jacob era le resultaba un poco difícil estar alrededor de Billy y toda la magia que envolvía a Forks. Eran como dos adolecentes cuando estaban juntos, me alegraba verlos así.

-Chicos les tengo una noticia.- Seth había crecido bastante casi era de la altura de Jacob. – Seré papa!-

La habitación exploto con felicitaciones, Seth había imprimido en una chica de la escuela después de durar tres años conquistándola lo logro y ahora serian papas.

Entre chistes y risas nos pasamos el resto de la mañana hasta un poco después de las dos de la tarde que Sam dijo que era hora de ir pues en la noche nos volveríamos a ver en casa de los Cullen para festejar formalmente mi cumpleaños.

Un poco después Jacob y yo también dejamos la casa de Charlie para ir a casa de mis abuelos. Alice estaba ocupada con los arreglos de la casa, y traía a Emmett, Jasper, y Rosalie de arriba para abajo. Carlisle y Esme aprevenían todo para la cena. Los únicos que no estaban a la vista eran Bella y Edward.

Sin molestar a nadie tome a Jacob de la mano y lo subí conmigo hasta mi recamara. Antes de abrir me asegure de que Nahuel no estuviera dentro pero solo por prevención toque. Nadie contesto.

Senté a Jacob en la orilla de la cama y hui a mi closet. Busque y busque hasta sacar tres vestidos que en verdad me convencieran. Era impresionante la paciencia que Jacob me tenía. Lo juro cualquier otro chico huyera de estas situaciones. Solo me tomo un minuto ponerme el primero.

Era sencillo de color blanco ajustado al cuerpo que llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla. Era de tirantes con un escote en V por enfrente.

-Como se me mira?-

Le tomo unos cuantos segundos recuperar el habla a Jacob. Sus ojos recorrieron cada milímetro de mi cuerpo y sentí la sangre correr a mi cachetes.

-Tan mal me miro?- No solo mi corazón se acelero en el instante.

-Para nada Nessie, te ves estupenda.-

-Tampoco exageres.- sentí la mirada de Jacob seguirme hasta cerrar la puerta del baño.

El segundo vestido era azul verde con un escote cuadrado de enfrente y atrás, llevaba un cinto rojo a la cintura, y bolsas a la cadera. Este llegaba un poco más arriba que el anterior.

- Y este?- El corazón de Jacob palpitaba más fuerte de lo normal.

-Se te mira genial.- decía mientras pasaba saliva.

Regrese con el tercer vestido. Este era color piel, solo tenía una manga larga y se pegaba a mí como mi propia piel. A la diferencia de los otros, este llegaba abajo de la rodilla.

-Que tal este?- y escuche que alguien entraba a la habitación.

-Por dios el que va a saber!- Alice entro por la puerta sin tocar y tomo los vestidos en sus delicadas manos. – Este azul está muy sencillo.- dejo caer el vestido de vuelta a la cama y puso sus manos en mis hombros. – Y este no es el correcto.- regreso a la cama y tomo el blanco y lo puso sobre mi figura. –Tampoco.- Salió de la recamara y regreso antes que en lo que diera un suspiro. -Ah aquí esta, aunque tu padre ponga el grito en el cielo.- me regalo una sonrisa y tomo la mano de Jacob. – Anda vamos, que Renesmee tiene que arreglarse. Y no salgas hasta que yo lo diga.-

Jacob siguió a Alice sin decir nada y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Tome una ducha y deje que mi cabello se secara solo y los rizos que había heredado de Charlie tomaran vida. Hice todo mi pelo para el lado izquierdo colocando sostenes para mantenerlo en lugar. Así luciría más el escote del vestido. Opte por unos tacones de piel que fueran con el collar que Jacob me había regalado.

Los invitados llegaron poco a poco. Primero las tías Carmen y Kate con sus parejas Eleazar y Garrett. Y mi aun solitaria tía Tanya. Después el abuelo Charlie con Sue. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando escuche a Sam llegar con su familia y después poco a poco fue llegando la manada.

Nadie los esperaba pero Benjamín y Tía llegaron de sorpresa junto a los hermanos Stephan y Vladimir. Desde mi recamara podía oír la sorpresa que esta visita, causo pero como buen anfitrión Carlisle los hiso sentir bienvenidos.

Era hora de cambiarme. Tome el vestido negro que Alice había escogido y deje la toalla caer al suelo. El vestido era sencillo de color negro completamente tapado de enfrente hasta el cuello pero con un escote total que dejaba mi espalda al descubierto. Me llegaban dos dedos arriba de la rodilla.

Escuche cada paso que Alice tomaba hasta llegar a mi puerta -Es hora.-

Amaba tanto a mi tía pero enveses si me daba miedo. Ahorita era uno de esos momentos. Se adelanto unos pasos y bajo las escaleras antes de que yo pudiera poner un pie en el primer escalón.

-Señores y señoras con ustedes Renesmee Cullen.-


	5. Capitulo 5

La mirada de todos cayeron sobre mi y solo el latido de corazones palpitando se podía oír en el silencio. En especial uno en la parte inferior de la habitación que palpitaba con más fuerza que los demás. Lo distinguiría entre un millón de personas. En sus ojos oscuros algo cambio.

-Pero valla que bella te ves.- Fue Tanya quien rompió el silencio.

Todos explotaron con comentarios de alago. En medio de los comentarios encontré los brazos de mi familia.

-Oh cariño te ves hermosa.- Esme dijo en su tono más dulce, me tomo en sus brazos y se me erizo la piel al momento que sus manos heladas tocaron mi espalda desnuda.

- Feliz cumpleaños cielo.- Me pase de los brazos de Esme a los brazos gentiles de Carlisle. – Esto es para ti.-

Tome el sobre de las manos de Carlisle. Sin saber que era, podía sentir la sonrisa en mi rostro. Eran dos boletos para Miami, Florida.

-Wow! Gracias.- le dije a ambos con una sonrisa.

No pude más que notar que solo había dos boletos. En un instante mi mirada encontró la de Jacob y claro el me estaba mirando también. Edward aclaro la garganta y el color corrió al rostro de Jacob. ¿Que estaría pensando? Los chicos de la manada más cercanos a Jacob lo codeaban con risas picaronas.

-¿Se te hace familiar hermano?- quien más podría hacer comentarios tan no adecuados en un momento así, más que Emmett. –Ya es toda una señorita.- tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y se soltó riendo.

Voltee a ver a Edward con cara de confusión, y mire el rostro del abuelo Charlie tomar un color rojo, el también entendió el chiste de Emmett.

Rosalie se acerco y me tomo en sus brazos –Feliz cumpleaños Renesmee, esto es de nosotros.- coloco algo de metal en mi mano.

Unas llaves. Las llaves del condominio que tenían en Miami.

-Acaso son las…- sin terminar Emmett me tomo en sus enormes brazos y me giro en el aire.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo cuando volvió a dejarme en el suelo. –Espero lo disfruten.- aunque me lo dijo a mí, el miraba a Edward.

-Vamos a tener que hablar de esto.- Edward me tiro una mirada a mí y otra a su hermano favorito un poco mas diferente, esa mirada era asesina.

-Por favor no seas un papa anticuado.- dijo Alice bajando las escaleras.

La habitación estallo en risas, Jasper seguía a Alice de cerca.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- Alice extendió sus pequeñas manos y en ellas había un sobre.

Lo tome sin saber que esperar, pues venia de Alice. Dentro del sobre había dos boletos pero no eran de avión, eran para el desfile de moda de Carolina Herrera para su colección de otoño.

-Hablas en serio!- brinque como una niña y la abrase. – Muchas gracias tía!-

-Por lo menos alguien aprecia la moda en esta casa.- sin ver, sabía a quien se dirigía, a Bella.

El nombre de Alice estaba detrás de todo esto. El desfile de modas era en Miami, los boletos de los abuelos eran con destino a Miami, y pues el condominio de mis tíos.

Tanya y su familia se acerco después para felicitarme.

-Te felicito Edward, tienes una hija maravillosa.- dijo Tanya cuando me abrazo. –Se parece mucho a ti.-

Edward tomo a Bella de la cintura y la acerco a él. –También a Bella.-

Bella solo sonrió agradecida de que Edward la allá tomado en cuenta, pero había algo mas en el intercambio oculto bajo la superficie. Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Garrett me felicitaron después.

Garrett tenía finta de ser un aventurero, pero algo especial surgió entre él y Kate y ahora intentaba nuestra vida vegetariana.

-Y bueno pequeña esto es para ti.- Garrett saco de su bolcillo una caja pequeña azul.

Luche por mantener la compostura pues quería saber que había dentro. El aire escapo de mis labios cuando abrí la caja. Eran impresionantes. Dentro había un par de aretes de diamantes.

-Son preciosos, muchas gracias.- dije sin poder quitarle la vista a los diamantes.

Benjamín y Tía se acercaron después.

-Felicidades.- Dijeron ambos cuando me abrazaron. –Esto es para ti con mucho cariño.-

El regalo venia en una caja rectangular, dentro había una cadena muy sencilla y tenía una mariposa con diseños complicados, en el centro había un diamante claro como el agua.

-Es realmente hermoso,- levante la mirada para ver a Benjamín y Tia a la cara. –Gracias.-

Los hermanos romanos solo me felicitaron de lejos. –Felicidades- dijeron ambos.

No sé que me atraía a ellos. Tenían un tono de piel diferente a la nuestra. Recuerdo cuando les pregunte por qué era así y recuerdo que ellos me dijeron que era porque habían estado mucho tiempo sentados.

El de pelo oscuro, Stephan puso en mis manos una caja de regalo en vuelta en papel metálico, con un moño en la parte alta de la caja. Abrí la caja y saque el regalo. Le di la envoltura a Esme quien estaba más cerca a mí.

La tela callo hasta el suelo, era un vestido color blanco. La parte de arriba era impresionante, los tirantes estaban sujetados al resto del vestido por broches de oro, el escote era en V y estaba segura que llegaba hasta el ombligo. A la cadera llevaba un cinto de aros que igual que los broches eran de oro de ahí la tela caía libre hasta el suelo. Un vestido totalmente romano.

-Wow- escuche a Alice decir.

No podía articular palabras para describir la belleza del vestido.- Es…- no, no las había.

Tome la mano de Stephan y le trasmití todos mis sentimientos. El vestido era verdaderamente hermoso, estupendo, sensacional, podía continuar por siempre.

-Renesmee.- Edward tenia las cejas fruncidas,- Stephan que estas…-

- Es la verdad Edward,- Stephan dijo interrumpiendo a Edward y me miro directamente a los ojos, -tienes una hija espectacular.- y le sonrió sinceramente.

-Es más que eso.- Jacob me tomo del brazo y rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos. –Feliz Cumpleaños Nessie.- me susurro en el oído por segunda vez en el dia.

Encantada de la vida extendí mis brazos y lo abrase por el cuello con fuerza. Este me levanto por un momento y me puso abajo rápido.

-Toma, es un pequeño regalo en comparación a los demás.- dijo Charlie un poco sonrojado.

Era una cámara delgada con un moño arriba.

-Para nada abuelo, es genial.- dije con entusiasmo para no desanimarlo.

En verdad el regalo era genial, me serviría en Miami. De nuevo les agradecí a todos por los regalos maravillosos, y por venir a mi fiesta. Alice había puesto una mesa en el centro llena de bocadillos que Carlisle y Esme habían preparado. La pobre mesa temblaba pues los lobos la rodeaban con ojos devoradores.

-Bella, no crees que deberías supervisar un poco mas lo que se pone Nessie,- dijo el abuelo tomandome de las manos, - le falta un poco, bueno que digo poco, bastante tela a este vestido.-

-Creo que esta vez amor, estoy de acuerdo con tu padre.- le dijo Edward a Bella.

-No sean anticuados, como dijo Alice.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa. –Mi niña se ve preciosa o no Jake?- de nuevo ese tono que había usado Billy en casa del abuelo estaba ahora en la voz de mi madre.

-Claro se ve hermosa.- dijo Jacob un poco apenado.

-Bueno yo creo que,-

-Nada papa, anda Edward vamos a mostrarle su regalo a Renesmee.- la manera en que Bella miro a Edward era sospechosa.

-Claro,- Edward aclaro su garganta y tenía la atención de todos nuestros invitados, -Amigos que les parece si vamos afuera?- sin esperar una respuesta se dirijo hacia fuera sujetando la mano de Bella.

El aire helado entro por la puerta, afuera ya era de noche, y las nubes escondían la luna. Edward bajo las escaleras del patio de enfrente y fue a una cosa que estaba tapada con una manta negra.

-Espero te guste.- dijo antes de quitar la manta.

Mi boca cayó al suelo. Olvide como respirar y mi corazón se acelero junto al de Jacob. Era de color rojo con detalles metálicos

-Hablan enserio!- voltee a ver a mis padres tomados de la mano en complicidad.

-Claro la mía ya está muy vieja, y ya no ay mucho que Jake pueda hacer por ella.- mi motocicleta se había descompuesto y Jacob la había estado arreglando.

Jacob examinaba la moto de todos los ángulos anotando partes especificas de la moto que le llamaban la atención, como yo, el también estaba igual de emocionado con el regalo. Después de un tiempo los invitados entraron a la casa y Bella se llevo a Charlie a la mesa donde estaban todos los bocadillos llevándose con ella a Edward también. Charlie se fue con protestas pero al final se quedo junto a Billy y los demás, no pude aguantar y me solté riendo.

-Me agrada que te la estés pasando bien.- dijo Jacob detrás de mí.

En el interior de la casa un piano se empezó a oír, voltee para ver a mi madre sentada arriba del piano viendo a mi padre tocarle una de sus piezas favoritas, Flightless Bird, American Mouth. Nuestros amigos poco a poco rodearon el piano para ver a mi padre tocar.

-Me sedes esta pieza.- su voz era apenas un respiro.

Voltee a ver el rosto de Jacob tan solo unos milímetros lejos del mío. Toque su mejilla con mi pequeña mano y le suspire un delicado sí.

Rodee mi cintura con su brazo y me jalo a él. Cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos estaban tocando, su respiración acariciaba mi rostro y su mano se sentía más segura que nunca en mi espalda. No era suficiente quería mas, no, lo quería todo. Presiono su frente con la mía y cerré los ojos en ese instante todo y todos desaparecieron. Bailábamos al ritmo de nuestros corazones.

Estar aquí no era suficiente. Recorrí su cuello con la punta de mi dedo hasta su barbilla, trace la figura de sus labios con la punta de mi dedo, y deje descansar mi dedo en el labio bajo y beso mi dedo. Quería que estuviera donde yo estaba.

El mar se extendía hasta el horizonte y el bosque estaba detrás de nosotros. El sol ya estaba por desaparecer llenando el cielo de nubes color rosas y anaranjadas, los pájaros en el bosque le cantaban a sus pajarillos las buenas noches.

Jacob dejo salir un bocado de aire y su aliento golpeo mi rostro como el aire de un suave atardecer de verano.

Alejo su rostro del mío y abrí los ojos para ver porque y ahí estaba Stephan parado detrás de Jacob.

-Me permites?- dijo Stephan extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

La mano de Jacob no se movió de mi espalda pero yo sabía mejor que eso, -Claro.- dije por educación aunque me tomo mucho esfuerzo alejarme de Jacob.

Hace mucho que el piano dejo de tocar, ahora solo se oía la muisca de fondo que venía del ipod de Edward. A diferencia de Jacob, Stephan puso su mano helada en mi espalda ligeramente. Bailábamos lentamente con espacio para el aire entre nuestros cuerpos. Jacob trono la puerta detrás de él y la vista de los invitados cayeron sobre el, pero ninguno se sintió alarmado.

-Y dime, Renesmee como te la estas pasando?- dijo educadamente ignorando por completo la reacción de Jacob.

_-Bien- _el entusiasmos evidente en mi voz silenciosa escondiendo la decepción de haberme alejado de Jacob.

Sonrió sorprendió por la voz en su mente. –Vaya es un don muy particular,- no sé que lo motivo a cerrar el espacio entre nosotros, - debo admitir que me daba un poco de terror antes,- dijo en mi oído lo suficientemente bajo para que solo yo oyera.

-_Porque,- _pregunte con curiosidad,_- claro si se puede saber.- _

Nuestros pasos nos llevaron a la boca del bosque.

-Mi hermano Vladimir cree que nos puedes engañar poniendo imágenes que no son ciertas en nuestras mentes, luego convencernos de que en verdad si lo son.- dijo aun en mi oído.

_-Te podrías explicar?- _dije más curiosa que nunca, alejándolo de mi para poder verlo a la cara.

-Claro.- dijo caminando mas para adentro del bosque.

Lo seguí hasta que pusimos suficientemente distancia entre nosotros y la casa para que nadie nos pudiera oír. Esperaba que Edward estuviera tan distraído para no notar la ausencia de mis pensamientos o los de Stephen.

-Me vas a decir, o quieres seguir caminando?- Stephan se detuvo sin voltear a ver me.

-No, aquí está bien.- su voz era tan antigua como él. –Sabes me gusta tu familia, es muy… poderosa.- dijo después de un momento.

Mi cuerpo se puso tenso con su última palabra, tal vez había sido un error venir hasta aquí con el sola. –A que vinieron Stephan?- mi voz ya no era amable.

-Oh para nada malo, pequeña.- volteo a verme ahora con una sonrisa sincera.- Es solo eso, yo tenía una familia tan poderosa como la tuya pero no tan unida.- bajo la mirada, y una sombra cruzo su rostro.

-Los Volturi te la quitaron.- no era una pregunta pero aun así me contesto.

-La destrozaron.- estaba quieto como una estatua. –Pero bueno, no es a lo que venimos.- dijo y toda obscuridad abandono su cara.

-Claro,- dije pero ahora era algo que también quería saber.- Porque piensa Vladimir eso de mi?-

-Es solo algo que se le ocurrió cuando estuvimos aquí la ultima vez,- dijo recargándose contra un árbol como si realmente estuviera cansado, lo que es imposible. – Tú puedes replicar una escena a la perfección sin rastros de que solo sea un recuerdo, y también puedes aplicar tus propios sentimientos en la mente de esa otra persona.- Stephan tomo una hoja en su mano y la miraba con detalle.

Asenté la cabeza una vez en acuerdo.

-Entonces quien nos puede asegurar que tú no puedes diseñar tu propia escena y plantarla en nuestra mente y con tus sentimientos hacernos creer que en verdad si paso?- dejo la hoja caer y me miro.

Me tomo un segundo procesar lo que estaba implicando. – Es imposible.- dije después de dos segundos.

-Pero piénsalo-. Cerro sus ojos como si el también lo fuera a pensar.

Jamás había pensado de mi don de esa manera, como un arma. Claro habían esos momentos cuando le mostraba a Bella a Charlie en su casa sonriendo, o a Jacob cuando le mostré a nosotros bailando en la punta del acantilado, pero eso solo había salido de mi imaginación, pero también se había sentido tan real. Era fácil transmitir mis sentimientos a los demás, como lo había hecho con Nahuel esa noche que llego para que se sintiera mejor, pero nunca había intentado hacer alguien creer algo que nunca había sucedido como lo dijo Stephan.

Los segundos pasaron y volvió abrir los ojos cuando me quede callada. – Lo has intentado?-

-No- dije inmediatamente porque nunca lo había intentado, no era necesario. –Por eso no me dejaron acercarme aquel día?-

-Sí, fue una conversación que tuvimos Vladimir y yo el día que casamos antes de la batalla,- miro hacia la dirección del claro.-Después estábamos más determinados que nunca a no dejarnos tocar por ti.-

- Y ahora?- tome un paso calculador a el por si le molestaba mi acercamiento.

-Tengo mis dudas.- dijo sin moverse y me dejo llegar a él.

Deje descansar mi mano sobre su cachete. -_Son unos miedosos.-_ lo acuse.

Esto le provoco gracia - Un poco,- admitió con una sonrisa tímida– te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-_Ya la hiciste,- _pero le debía más que solo una respuesta, -_pero dime.- _

-Tú que lo puedes tener todo en el mundo, que es lo que Renesmee Cullen más quiere?-

Deje caer mi mano de su rostro junto con mi mirada. No esperaba esa pregunta, tan de la nada. A mi familia pensé enseguida, pero él no se refería a eso.

-Te lo puedo mostrar?- Stephan cerró los ojos esperando a que plantara una imagen en su mente.

Pero había otra manera más visual. Tome su mano en la mía y trepe el árbol. Stephan me siguió sin preguntar a donde. Los tacones no me impedían escalar el árbol con facilidad solo nos tomo un par de segundos para alcanzar la cima. Aquí no había nubes que obstruyeran la vista. Había luna llena e iluminaba las nubes como si fuera una cama hecha de algodón.

-Esto,- dijo asombrado por la simplicidad, - pero ya lo tienes.- abrió las manos señalando a todo nuestro alrededor.

-No-, dije y puse mi dedo sobre sus labios, -escucha.-

Solo se podía oír el suave respiro de la noche corriendo por las nubes.

-No entiendo.- dijo después de un momento, tenía las cejas fruncidas como si estuviera tratando de resolver un problema de algebra muy difícil, y esto le causara un dolor de cabeza.

-Libertad, Stephan eso es lo que más quiero.- dije cerrando los ojos respirando el aire libre de todos los olores que me rodeaban al diario.

-Me estas queriendo decir que en tu hogar no tienes libertad?- dijo confundido.

-No exactamente,- le respondí con una sonrisa para tranquilizar sus dudas, -solo que cada paso que doy, cada respiro que tomo, alguien está ahí-. Cerré los ojos llenando mis pulmones de aire puro, recargué mi espalda contra el árbol y abrase mi rodillas contra mi pecho- casi siempre es Jacob pero si no es Emmett, o Jasper, en casa de los abuelos es Alice, o Rosalie, o los propios abuelos. Cuando la noche llega estoy el cien por ciento segura que todos están atentos de que mi corazón palpite.-

-Y eso te molesta?- se quito el saco y me lo colocó por encima, tapando mis piernas.- El chico te molesta?-

-No, para nada es el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener, pero dime Stephan a ti no te gustan tus momentos solitarios?- dije contestando ambas de sus preguntas, pase mis dedos por la superficie de una nube.

-He tenido una vida llena de ellos, pequeña,- dijo tomando mi mano en la suya, - pero claro hay tiempos en los cuales necesito estar solo, lejos hasta de mi propio hermano.-

-Renesmee baja ahora mismo.- no era necesario que gritara podía oír la voz de mi padre a la perfección aun estando tan arriba.

_-Tardaron mucho en llegar-_ me reí y brinque al vacio.

Las hojas en el suelo apenas y se movieron cuando caí, venían Emmett y Jasper con Edward y no podía faltar Jacob acompañado de Paul y Embry. Un segundo después Stephan cayó a mi lado.

Edward me tomo del brazo sin decir nada y dio media vuelta ignorando a Stephan. Caminamos en silencio hasta que desenganche me brazo de la mano de mi padre.

-Puedo caminar sola.- dije cuando volteo a verme.

A nuestros costados caminaban Emmett y Jasper, no pude evitarlo y mire hacia atrás. Custodiando la parte trasera iba Jacob flanqueado por Embry y Paul.

-Stephan,- dijo mi padre antes de salir de la oscuridad del bosque,- te voy a pedir a ti y a tu hermano que se vayan.- dijo Edward con la quijada tensa.

-Qué?- la palabra salió de mi boca antes de que lo pudiera pensar dos veces.

-No quiero que te vuelvas acercar a Renesmee.- ignoro mi pregunta y hablaba como si yo no estuviera aquí.

Tenían a Stephan rodeado como si fuera un criminal. Los lobos tenían sus colmillos expuestos listos para atacar. Porqué hacia esto Jacob? El romano no había hecho nada malo. Mi padre estaba parado enfrente de mí obstruyendo mi vista de Stephan.

-Quien me lo va a impedir?- dijo con un tono provocativo y la postura de todos cambio a la defensiva, menos la de él.

-Nadie porque estoy suficientemente grande para decidir sobre mis amistades.- Rodee a mi padre antes de que este pudiera detenerme. Tenía mucho tiempo en mis manos libres y durante ese tiempo aprendí a bloquear a mi padre de mis pensamientos. –No pueden controlar todo-. Dije poniéndome enfrente de Stephan así nadie se atrevería a atacarlo, no mientras yo estuviera en el camino.

-Renesmee muévete.- dijo mi padre, el gruñido de Jacob se oyó al mismo tiempo.

-Edward, Renesmee que sucede.- Bella se unió al círculo. No le tomo mucho tiempo poner todas las piezas del rompecabezas juntas. – Renesmee nosotros sabemos que es mejor para ti.- dijo sin tomar la posición defensiva de los demás, solo extendió su mano hacia mí. – Y el no lo es.- dijo después de un momento.

Nunca había llegado a este extremo. Siempre había sabido que me protegían demás pero esto ya iba más allá.

-Mama, ya no soy una niña y no solo es esto,- dije abriendo mis manos como lo había hecho Stephan, - es todo.- Tome la mano de Stephan en la mía y los lobos gruñeron en unisón pero los ignore, -_Solo sígueme, por favor.- _sin voltear a ver a Stephan camine al frente y mi madre me abrió paso.

Edward tomo a Stephan de brazo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, Stephan lo sacudió y mi padre dejo caer la mano. El resto de mi familia estaba en los primeros escalones de la casa y Charlie estaba ahí también. Sin voltear a ver el rosto de los demás tome la moto, Stephan se subió sin decir nada, pero su hermano lo miraba atraves del cristal y solo acento la cabeza. La moto tomo vida y la impulsé hacia delante.

-Renesmee!- pobre del abuelo Charlie él nunca entendería.

-Jacob!- grito Edward.

No era necesario voltear para ver que me seguía, podía oír el palpitado de su corazón acelerar detrás de nosotros. Aulló y trate de ignorar su llamado, al contrario acelere con más furia.


	6. Capitulo 6

- No creo que sea buena idea que regrese contigo a tu casa- había un sonrisa bromista en su rostro, -además mi hermano ya no estará ahí- agrego.

Había manejado la moto hasta el centro de Seattle donde estaba segura que Jacob no se arriesgaría a seguirme, no en su forma animal de todas maneras. Solo uno que otro vagabundo rodeaba las calles a esta hora, la gente decente ya hacía en sus casas. Había escondido la moto en un callejón sin salida en el rincón más obscuro, alejada de las miradas de los curiosos que aun estaban despiertos en sus casas en los edificios alrededor. Stefan estaba recargado sobre la moto mientras yo caminaba de orilla a orilla. Si alguien llegara a pasar sabría que no era totalmente humana al instante.

-Renesmee enserio creo que no es para tanto,- hablo de nuevo Stefan, tal vez lo estaba impacientando.

-Es que no entiendes,- dije deteniéndome a verlo en la cara al otro extremo del callejón. –Mis padres no se merecen lo que les hice,- sacudí la cabeza tratando de borrar el rostro confundido de mi padre. –No era para tanto, no debí reaccionar como lo hice,- no había nada en su rostro solo me miraba con sus ojos rojizos.

Deslice mis dedos entre mi pelo desbaratado para cubrir mi espalda desnuda, fue como una señal para Stefan quien en un instante coloco su chamarra negra sobre mis hombros.

-Creo que es mejor que regreses a casa entonces,- su voz era sincera, nada oculto detrás de ella.

-No sé si quiero,- tenía mis emociones por todos lados, eso si lo sabía.

-Pero niña si acabas de decir…-

-Lo sé, lo sé pero no sé,- deje salir un abocada de aire y tape mi rostro con mis manos heladas. –Lo siento por haberte involucrado en todo esto,- dije cuando deje caer mis manos a mis lados y lo mire a los ojos. –Tu viniste para ser amigos y mira lo que hice,- mordí mi labio inferior apenada.

Mi vida era perfecta no tenía nada porque quejarme, si tan solo quiero espacio es tan sencillo como pedirlo. Mis padres entenderían. Jacob lo entendería, pero no quiero alejarme de Jacob. Su aullido ahora atormentaba mis recuerdos. No me alejaría de él solo sería más tiempo para mí misma, tenía un para siempre, para compartir mi tiempo con todos. Tan fácil que hubiera sido haberle explicado a papá lo que había sucedido, tan fácil hubiera sido decirle a papá que Stefan y yo solo platicábamos y que no nos habíamos dado cuenta que el tiempo se había pasado tan rápido. No, había otras razones. Papa reacciono así por algo.

Baje la mirada al suelo, que estúpida soy. –Stefan,- dije rogando que mi voz no delatara mi descubrimiento, - que fue lo que estabas pensando allá arriba?- Este apretó la quijada y paso saliva. –Stefan,- dije de nuevo cuando no contesto.

-Vaya, hasta que preguntas,- la sonrisa regreso a su rostro de nuevo. La manera en que su voz cambio hiso que mi cuerpo se pusiera helado. –Sabía que eras inteligente,- este se volvió a recargar sobre la moto.

-Te sugiero te alejes,- empecé a decir pero su risa interrumpió mi advertencia.

Solo lo mire como se doblaba de la risa a mi inocente amenaza, -No te preocupes niña,- dijo cuando recupero el habla, -no es tu muerte la que deseo-.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi familia,- sin siquiera pensarlo arranque su chamara de mis hombros y se la tire a la cara.

Antes de que esta pudiera llegar a él, extendió su mano y la arrebató del aire. -Relájate,- dijo con la quijada apretada, - lo único que quiero de tu familia es una alianza-.

Lo mire con ojos incrédulos, acaso estaba loco, mi familia en alianza con la suya, nunca. Debí suponerlo desde que mire a los hermanos romanos en la recepción rodeados de personas que en verdad apreciaban a mi familia. No venían hacer amistad, solo venían a su propia conveniencia. Mire a los edificios alrededor de nosotros. tal vez su hermano, Vladimir, nos honoraria con su presencia, pero no había nada en el aire para delatarlo. Elimine el espacio entre nosotros en un respiro.

-Muévete,- este estaba parado enfrente de la moto.

-Necesito hablar contigo,- dijo sin quitarse del camino.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo,- solo había un par de milímetros entre nuestros rostros.

Su mirada atrapo a la mía, que tonta fui al creer que estos querían algo más. Como fue que pude estar tan atrapada en su misterio si ni siquiera había un misterio. Su meta en la vida era tan clara como el agua, eliminar a los Vulturi, y no les importaría arrastrar a otros a la muerte con ellos.

-Solo escucha mi propuesta,- su aliento golpeo mi rostro erizándome la piel.

-No,- dije determinada, jamás pondría en riesgo la vida de mi familia, jamás. –Ahora muévete,- mi voz era fría como el aire alrededor.

-Eres la única que puede hacer algo,- dijo sin importarle mis protestas. – Por ti tu familia aria lo que fuera,- dijo tomándome de los brazos, - no sé qué es lo que tienes, que envuelves todos con tu magia, a todos.- su voz era apenas un susurro y me miraba con ojos de adoración.

-No sé lo que tramas,- dije mientras me sostenía, - pero quiero que te mantengas lejos de mi familia,- retire sus manos heladas de mis brazos y lo rodeé para montarme a la moto detrás de él. Apenas logre ajustarme sobre la moto cuando el ya tenía su mano de nuevo alrededor de mi brazo. Estaba apretando mi brazo, no tanto como para causarme dolor pero si lo suficiente para incomodarme. –Déjame ir- le gruí para anotarle que no estaba jugando.

-Tu familia es la única que puede hacer algo contra los Volturi, acaso no lo ves,- sus ojos buscaban algo en los míos, y tal vez no encontró lo que esperaba porque sus cejas se fruncieron en frustración. –Con tu madre existe la esperanza de destruir a los Volturi, y nuestro mundo seria libre de su mando!- dijo suficientemente fuerte para que alguien ajeno a nuestra conversación escuchara. Tome su rostro salvaje en mis manos.

-Se que ellos son los culpables de tu coraje,- medí el tono de mi voz para no lastimar sus sentimientos pero no pude aguantar la necesidad de mostrarle a quien me refería, en mi mente y en la suya aparecía el único recuerdo que tenía de Jane y Alec. Estaban nuestros viejos y nuevos amigos en claro y ellos estaban con nosotros, a la distancia aparecía la cara fría sin rastro alguno de emoción de Jane y muy de cercas Alec. Una sombra cruzo por el rostro de Stefan en ese instante así que me apresuré y le dije- pero no por eso arrojare a mi familia a la muerte-. El dolor era evidente en sus ojos.

-Piénsalo,- dijo terco a su solicitud.

-No hay nada que pensar-. La moto cobro vida bajo mí.

-No aceptaran tu relación con el chico,- sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. –Entonces vendrán por ustedes,- acaso se estaba refiriendo a Jacob? –Pronto te darás cuenta que no vale la pena prolongar lo voz era tan fría como una noche helada de Diciembre.

Levante la mirada pero el ya no estaba ahí, solo quedo el dulce aroma de su perfume. A la distancia apareció la silueta de un hombre y salí de ahí antes de este se acercara mas. Maneje por las calles más desiertas de la cuidad hasta que toque la carretera que daba a Forks, en ese instante el corazón de un enorme lobo se acelero a mi costado.


	7. Capitulo 7

-La moto funciona perfectamente- dije dejando escapar el aire entre mis labios.

A mi comentario, el tío Emmett dejo salir una risa pero Rosalie lo codeo en ese mismo segundo. Los ojos de mi padre perforaban los míos, sabía que estaba realmente molesto, y tenía suficientes motivos para estarlo. Estábamos dentro de la casa de los abuelos en la sala invadida por mi familia, incluyendo a Jacob. Estaba sentada sobre el sofá blanco esperando a que papá hablara. Papá se paseaba de orilla a orilla mientras yo pensaba en todo menos en Stefan. Me concentraba demás en cosas pequeñas del día, o en cosas muy grandes como los tantos viajes que hemos tenido a Isla Esme, pero jamás en Stefan. Pensaba en el bosque, en la caza, Jacob.

-Cariño,- dijo mamá cuando el silencio era insoportable. –¿Que ocurre? Sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros-.

- Lo sé mamá,- dije sin levantar la vista para ver a mi padre. –Actué sin pensar, lo siento-.

-Fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste- añadió Jacob quien no había dicho nada desde que había llegado a la casa.

Bueno ni si quiera me había volteado a ver. Todos los invitados se habían ido después de que yo me fuera con Stefan. Cuando llegue, deje la moto estacionada en el garaje junto a los coches de mi familia. Nadie salió a recibirme, Jacob quien me había seguido desde Seattle tampoco salió a recibirme en la cochera simplemente entro a la casa sin esperarme.

-Acaso sabes lo que ese…- la palabra se atoró en los labios de mi padre pero continuo, -estaba pensando-.

-Fue mi culpa…- no debería justificar a Stefan después de lo que…

Ahí detuve mi tren de pensamiento y regrese a concentrarme en el rostro sólido de Jacob. Aunque estuviera frente a mi no me miraba, tenía sus brazos fuertes cruzados sobre su pecho. ¿Porque no decía nada? Algo, lo más mínimo, porque no hacia un chiste o algo para levantar la tensión en la habitación.

¿Como se sentirá la habitación para el tío Jasper ahora? Claro, él como mi papá sabían que ocultaba algo. Hasta ahí llego ese pensamiento también, me acerqué demás a lo que sucedió con Stefan. ¡Ya!

Las cejas de mi padre estaban fruncidas concentrándose demás en los pensamientos de la habitación. Tal vez más en los míos.

-Cielo,- dijo el abuelo Carlisle quien se acerco para sentarse junto a mí, -no estamos molestos contigo…-

-Claro que si…- interrumpió mi padre.

-Edward- expresó mi madre antes de dejar que papá siguiera hablando.

-No Bella, lo que hiso estuvo muy mal-. dijo papá volteando a ver a mamá con ojos de cariño pero el enojo nunca abandono su mirada. – No podemos confiar en nadie. ¡Todos sabemos que los Vulturi pueden volver en cualquier momento!- termino diciendo papá con la quijada apretada dirigiéndose a todos.

-Yo estoy vigilando- señaló la tía Alice para relajar a papá.

-Tus visiones no son seguras Alice,- papá no pudo ver a la cara a la tía Alice, porque el sabia como yo, cuanto enojaba esto a Alice. –no puedo dejar la seguridad de mi hija a la suerte-.

-Pero tampoco podemos vivir aterrorizados por los Vulturi- agrego Nahuel quien todo este tiempo se mantuvo callado.

Lo mire ahora parado junto a la puerta, acaba de llegar podía oler el bosque en el. Nahuel no había estado en la recepción cuando baje a recibir a todos los invitados, claro, lo entendía. La muerte de su tía era muy reciente, no podía pedirle que se quedara a festejar mi cumpleaños. Ahora portaba una camisa negra complementada con un pantalón del mismo tono y tenía su pelo recogido hacia atrás. Sera que Nahuel también cree que con mi madre tenemos una esperanza, quizás también el vino a nosotros con la misma intención de Stefan.

Mis ojos encontraron los de mi padre y hasta ahí llego mi discurso interno.

-No vivimos con miedo- fue Jacob quien contesto al comentario de Nahuel. – Solo es precaución, por ella – Jacob inclino la cabeza hacia mí y camino hasta quedar entre mi y Nahuel.

-Ambos tienen razón- dije levantándome del sofá huyendo de los ojos negros de mi padre, - no vivimos aterrorizados, ni tenemos miedo-. Me detuve hasta ponerme frente a Jacob y coloqué ligeramente una mano sobre su pecho por seguridad de Nahuel, y un poco por la mía. –Además ya no soy una niña, me se cuidar- dije dándole la espalda a Nahuel para poder mirar a Jacob a los ojos y encontrando en él, el amigo que siempre he tenido.

-Claro pues si yo me encargue de entrenarla- complemento el tío Emmett muy orgulloso de su estudiante.

Papá solo apretó la quijada y se detuvo a no decir nada porque luego se arrepentiría de provocar una pelea innecesaria entre ellos, considerando que era su hermano favorito. Jacob solo ignoro el comentario.

Este levanto la mano y puso detrás de mi oreja un mechón de pelo rizo rozándome la piel con su mano tibia. Incline mi cabeza a su suave toque, fue algo instintivo. Una impalpable sonrisa encontró el rostro de mi Jacob.

-Claro ya no eres una niña- su aliento lleno el aire alrededor de mí y cerré los ojos. –Pero no por eso dejare que algo te pase-. Su voz era tan fiel que odiaba la idea de un día perderla.

Porque sabía que un día pasaría. Una día el seria de otra y ya no mío, el solo estaba aquí por la amistad que lo ataba a mis padres. El no me debía nada a mí, solo era la hija de su mejor amiga, era todo. Tenía que hacerme a la idea que un día su sonrisa, sus palabras, su tiempo seria de otra. Otra que lo hará feliz, que lo llenara de hijos porque también a él, le llegara el tiempo como a Seth. Jacob se imprima de alguien y tendré que decirle adiós.

Stefan estaba mal, los Vulturi nunca vendrán porque entre Jacob y yo nunca habrá nada más que esto, una amistad.

-Jacob,- la voz de mi padre exploto en el silencio – necesito hablar contigo-.

No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que abriera los ojos, los demás estaban platicando entre ellos y mi padre se llevo a Jacob afuera. En la conversación de Alice estaba mi madre incluida, el tío Jasper no era parte de su intercambio de palabras.

Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. Aparte de mi padre, solo el podría saber que tan emocionalmente desgastada estaba. Tratar de ocultar algo de mi padre es muy difícil, es más fácil cuando lo estoy tocando. Solo conozco a una persona que es muy expeditiva para controlar sus pensamientos y ella lleva años de práctica. Claro la tía Alice.

Hui detrás de mi padre pero con diferente rumbo, Billy entendería, él como la tía Alice podía vigilar sus pensamientos alrededor de mi padre. Podía confiar en Billy, es un gran hombre el sabrá que hacer. Me detuve en el último escalón, tal vez debería manejar. No, sabrían que voy de salida y no me dejarían ir.

Salí disparada, si papá está cerca me alcanzaría, y si no pronto lo sabría. Corrí sin detenerme en la frontera para esperar que alguien me recibiera. Con Jacob al mando todos dormían de noche, de vez en cuando uno que otro vigilaba pero con las cosas calmadas como han estado era innecesario. Había un trato con los lobos, los Cullen vigilaban de noche y ellos de día, pero la verdad no lo creo obligatorio.

Cuando llegue a casa de Billy estaba oscura, claro que tonta. Era muy tarde, Billy ya estará dormido. Aun así abrí la puerta e hiso un pequeño ruido, ya era muy vieja, cerré despacio la puerta de tras de mí y fui hasta el cuarto de Jacob.

Es muy pequeño, ¿Como cabra Jacob aquí? El es tan grande. Una risita salió de mi boca sin permiso. Deslicé mis dedos por encima de la sabana fría. El cuarto olía todo a él, a la tierra húmeda del bosque, a las hojas verdes que visten los arboles que bailan al son del aire, a su cuerpo peludo que calienta mis mañanas, al dulce perfume de su piel ardiente.

Jacob, mi Jacob pensé, jamás podre entregárselo a otra.

"_No aceptaran tu relación con el chico, entonces vendrán por ustedes. Pronto te darás cuenta que no vale la pena prolongar lo inevitable."_

La voz flemática de Stefan regreso a mí, llenando mi cuerpo de frio. Pero él estaba equivocado, de ningún modo habrá algo entre Jacob y yo.

El no pertenece a mi mundo, el no es como yo. Nuestras vidas nunca debieron haber terminado entrelazadas. Su clase ampara a la humanidad, la mía la destruye. Claro mi familia no es como la demás, pero en su comienzo lo fue. Ahora llevamos una vida de 'vegetarianos' pero aun así somos seres viles.

Deje atrás la habitación de Jacob y salí por la puerta antes de que este llegara, sabría que vine, pero al menos no me encontraría ahí. No quería regresar a casa, tampoco podía ir a casa del abuelo Charlie, si me encuentra ahí no me salvaría de un buen estirón de orejas.

Termine en La Push recargada junto a un tronco que la arena se comía.

Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Trataba de pensar en otras cosas pero el rostro de Jacob regresaba a mí como un boomerang. Las palabras de Stefan acompañaban su rostro seguido por la de Jane y muy de cerca, Alec.

Tal vez si vivíamos aterrorizados como dijo Nahuel, pero nuestro orgullo no deja admitirlo. ¿Sera acaso mi madre nuestra última esperanza? Claro que no. Después de ella vendrán otros más fuertes, y con ello los Vulturi se harán más fuertes al igual. Con el tiempo agregaran miembros a su clan, algo que no nos conviene a nadie.

Diablos de que hablo, yo no busco una pela contra los Vulturi como lo hacen los hermanos romanos. A mí no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ellos, mientras no toquen a mi familia, incluyendo a los lobos.

Jacob, deje escapar el aire entre mis labios mirando la luna reflejada en la inquieta agua gris. Siempre encontraba la manera de regresar a mi mente y nunca salir de ella.

"_Claro ya no eres una niña. Pero no por eso dejare que algo te pase."_

El eco de su voz rondaba mis recuerdos, también noto el cambio en mí. Aparte de que era obvio que crecía más rápido de lo normal después de a completar mis 'quince' años el cambio se notaba muy poco. Ahora era una adolecente de diecisiete años o al menos eso aparento, pero él lo noto no solo porque era mi cumpleaños.

Lo mire en sus ojos en la habitación cuando me probaba vestidos para él. Mire como sus ojos se detenían en cada curva de mi cuerpo y como niña tonta me sonroje. Lo note cuando baje las escaleras y sus ojos se llenaban de mi, note el cambio de brillo en sus ojos que había estado ahí siempre y creció con mi sonrisa.

No, mordí mi labio inferior, el odia a los vampiros. El hecho de que pase tanto tiempo en mi casa es por mi madre, por su amistad. Pero y, ¿Las noches frías que estuvo ahí para calentar mis sueños? ¿Los peluches que adornan mi habitación? ¿Esos que fueron?

"_Pero no por eso dejare que algo te pase."_

La fidelidad de su voz, la promesa de su protección ¿Acaso también me la imagine?

Tire una piedra al agua cuando escuche que alguien se aproximaba. No era parte de mi familia, pero si él lo deseara el abuelo Carlisle lo tomaría bajo su ala y lo haría sentir bienvenido. Todo lo haríamos, nadie en mi familia lo haría sentir mal, al menos yo no. El tío Emmett, bueno esa es otra historia.

-Dejaste a tu papá muy agitado- dijo quedándose atrás unos cuantos pasos de donde yo estaba sentada en el tronco.

-A si. ¿Agitado?- Aunque yo sabía las razones exactas, quería saber que se habían dicho después de que partí.

-¿Puedo?- dijo apuntando a un lado de donde yo estaba sentada.

-Claro- palmee las rocas a un lado, - pero te advierto no son muy cómodas-. Mi comentario no fue causa de risas pero si logro colocar una sonrisa en ambos de nuestros rostros.

-Edward cree que los romanos intentaran algo contra los Vulturi, para provocarlos-. Nahuel se sentó sobre las rocas poniendo sus rodillas al parejo con su pecho y sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. –Al menos eso fue lo que le incito a Edward tanta molestia-.

Así que ese fue el pensamiento que llevo a mi padre a correr a Stefan. Yo también lo hubiera hecho en ese caso. Pero no, en ese momento estaba pensando en otras cosas. Me deje llevar por el gran fanatismo que le tenía a los romanos que no me detuve a pensar en las acciones de mi padre. El sabía realmente lo que ocurría en el pensamiento de Stefan, él sabía lo que era mejor para mí, como me lo dijo.

-No te atormentes- dijo Nahuel cuando no conteste. – Estas creciendo, aun te falta mucho por aprender-.

Voltee a verlo, pero él no me miraba a mí. Su mirada estaba clavada en el horizonte donde la tierra encuentra el cielo. Cuantas cosas no habrán visto sus ojos, cuantas lagrimas no han derramado.

-Y aun después de tanto tiempo, sigo aprendiendo-. Su voz no era más que un susurro que el aire llevaba a mí. – Equivócate muchas veces,- agacho la mirada y se rio solo, - así se aprende mas rápido-. Cuando volteo a verme una lagrima escapo por la orilla de su ojo.

-¿Qué pasa?- había preocupación sincera en mi voz.

-No sabes cuantas veces eh deseado una familia como la tuya-. Dijo hundiendo su rostro entre el contorno de sus brazos dejando las lagrimas caer ocultas de mi vista.

-Hey no, no, no- en un solo movimiento rodee sus hombros con mi brazo pegándolo a mi pecho. – Shh- susurre arrullándolo, sin saber que hacer realmente. – Estas más que bienvenido a quedarte con nosotros. Estaríamos felices de tomarte como parte de nuestra familia-. Dije rápidamente sabiendo que Carlisle no se negaría, nadie lo haría. Al menos eso creo.

-No como crees- levanto su rostro y quedo a milímetros del mío. – Ustedes ya son una familia, yo solo sería un extraño en su casa-.

Me tome la libertad de levantar la mano y limpiar sus lágrimas con mi dedo. No se movió, solo me miraba a los ojos mientras yo miraba el recorrido de sus lágrimas.

-Para nada- dije tomando su barbilla entre mis dedos para asegurarme de que mirara que mis palabras eran sinceras. – Yo me aseguraría de que en lo absoluto fuera así-.

La luna se reflejaba en sus ojos e iluminaba todo a nuestro alrededor. Su corazón palpitaba con emoción, me daba gusto poder hacerlo sentir así. Después de un tiempo contesto.

-Eres muy buena Renesmee-.

El aire se detuvo, las olas parecían nunca llegar, el tiempo seguía sin querer continuar, solo existía sus labios tímidos contra los míos. Sus labios se movían de una manera extraña, en la vida, había besado a alguien. No sabía lo que era tener labios carnosos pegados a los míos. No sabía qué hacer pero lo imite cerrando mis ojos y deje que sus labios guiaran los míos.

El mundo giro tan rápido que me faltaba el aire, dentro de mí, mi estomago daba vueltas tontas y el corazón se me acelero. Palpitaba con tanta fuerza que lo podía oir detrás de mis orejas.

Termino tan rápido como empezó. En un movimiento rápido se paro y empezó a caminar de lado a lado, dejandome ahí sentada tratando de recuperar el aire que me había robado.

-Renesmee lo siento- dijo jalándose el pelo hacia atrás, -no sé que me paso-. No podía articular palabra solo sacudía la cabeza como niña tonta. –Me deje llevar, ahora si vas a querer que me valla-. Se detuvo hincándose enfrente de mí tomando mis manos en las suyas, - y con mucha razón, lo siento, en verdad lo siento- sus disculpas eran sinceras, no había duda de ello.

Me beso, fue lo único que paso por mi mente cuando lo tuve en frente de mí pero ahora caminaba de orilla a orilla disculpándose de mil maneras. Jamás pensé que mi primer beso fuera así. Tal vez no fue tan malo, pero no se, jamás había besado a nadie. Solo me tomo desprevenida es todo.

-No te preocupes- dije cuando la voz por fin salió de mis labios.

-Renesmee, vas a creer que soy un idiota-. Camino a mí y me levanto del suelo, - vas a creer que me aproveche de la situación-. Había angustia en su mirada.

En verdad le preocupaba lo que yo pensara.

-Para nada,- le pique una costilla, como Jacob acostumbra hacerme a mí para animarme y comer comida real. –Anda vamos a comer, muero de hambre-.

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo admirado de la amabilidad en mi voz.

-Si anda- insistí – ya ni quien se acuerde de lo que paso, ya quedo olvidado-. Si es que algún día lo olvido. - Hay un pequeño café a la orilla de la carretera a la entrada de Forks. Hacen las hamburguesas más buenas que eh probado en mi vida, bueno aparte de las que hace Sue.-

-¿Quien es Sue?- pregunto levantado una ceja.

-Una amiga de la casa- claro que tonta, el no conocía a todos aun. – El último que llegue es un ogro- dije por encima del hombro y salí corriendo dejándolo atrás un poco sacado de onda por lo sucedido.

Relájate, solo fue un beso, me dije a mi misma mientras corríamos ocultos en la oscuridad del bosque. El ha besado más labios, no has sido la única. ¿Acaso notaria mi inhabilidad? ¿Porque no tenía experiencia? Bueno eso es bueno, no o tal vez no… Quería detenerme y darme unos topes contra el árbol, pero el árbol que culpa tenia de mi torpeza. Mordí mi labio, sentía raro. Sus labios se habían sentido tan suaves contra los míos, mis labios respondieron a los suyos sin pensarlo, se movieron en sincronización como si desde siempre hubieran conocido la formación de sus labios.

-Llegamos- dije deteniéndome en seco donde el bosque terminaba y la carretera empezaba.

Este alcanzó a salir del bosque pero se detuvo antes de llegar a media carretera y volteo a verme con cara de, "vas a ver." Solté una risita y lo seguí hasta el otro extremo de la carretera.

El establecimiento estaba despoblado, solo había adentro el Sr. Héctor que opera la propiedad. Unas cuantas luces de afuera ya no servían pero el lugar se miraba decente. Tenía un aspecto tipo cabaña, el interior como el exterior estaban forrados de madera, y de las paredes colgaban una que otra cabeza de venado que el dueño mismo había casado en su tiempo de joven.

-Renesmee- dijo Nahuel detrás de mí antes de entrar al lugar.

-Ya,- voltee a verlo y tome su mano en la mía. –Deja eso por la paz-. Sin dejar ir de su mano lo lleve adentro y nos sentamos en la parte inferior del establecimiento. Pedí una hamburguesa doble para los dos, y una malteada mientras esperábamos nuestras hamburguesas. – Cuéntame de ti- dije cuando el Sr. Héctor se alejo de la mesa.

-¿Que quieres saber?- levanto una ceja y le tomo a la malteada.

Lo pensé por un segundo y conteste, -¿A dónde has viajado?-

-Vaya,- dijo como si no hubiera esperado esa pregunta, - pues la verdad no eh viajado mucho, pero creo que Paris es mi favorito-. Termino con una sonrisa.

Paris, que sorpresa. La cuidad del amor.

-Admito que la vista de la Torre Eiffel me llama la atención-. Siempre eh querido ir ahí pero por razones obvias no he podido ir.

Antes porque estaba muy chica para viajar sola, y el abuelo Charlie no dejaría su trabajo por unas vacaciones pequeñas. La abuela Renée aun no me conoce, mama dice que la abuela es muy frágil para nuestro mundo. Mis padres jamás me dejarían ir sola con Jacob, bueno tal vez mama si papá… no estoy tan segura.

-Eso si debo consentir que Forks tiene las mejores vistas-. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y la manera en que lo dijo, hacia aparentar que no se refería exactamente a los paisajes.

El color corrió a mis cachetes y baje la mirada. Solo deje salir una risa tímida y sacudí la cabeza antes de levantarla y encontrar una chispa en su mirada.

-Lo siento estoy haciendo las cosas incomodas entre nosotros-. Se rio junto conmigo y bajo las manos de la mesa cuando el Sr. Héctor se acerco con los platos de comida. – La primera vez que comí una cosa de estas, fue cuando vine a las Américas por primera vez-. Miro a la hamburguesa como si esta lo fuera a morder a él.

-Te prometo estas están muy buenas- después de aplicar un poco de mayonesa, mostaza, y kétchup a mi hamburguesa la tome en mis manos y la mordí con ferocidad.

-¿Así atacas a todo?- levanto ambas cejas y me miro con terror, ni siquiera espero que pasara el primer bocado para soltar un comentario sarcástico.

No hallaba como hacerle, no sabía si pasar o reírme o ambas cosas. Le tome con ansiedad a la soda para ayudar a pasar la comida y poder respirar. Mientras este mordía su hamburguesa con total tranquilidad.

-Deberías ver cuando cazo- dije cuando finalmente mi boca estaba libre de comida. – Todo depredador me tiene miedo- gruñí en su dirección y este solo se soltó riendo.

-Es algo ver para creer,- dijo entre risas.

Me gustaba verlo así, con una sonrisa en su rostro en vez de lagrimas llenas de soledad.

-Es mas, cuando quieras te lo demuestro- dije aceptando el reto, mi tío Emmett estaría muy orgulloso de mi.

-Es una cita- se vio que lo dijo sin pensar.

Se detuvo a media mordida y me congele pero reaccione antes de que este pudiera hacer un comentario más o intentara disculparse. Sonreí cuando sus ojos tocaron mi rostro y patee su pierna con mi pie jugueteando.

-Claro, es una cita-.


	8. Capitulo 8

No, este tampoco. No tenía nada que ponerme para la cita con Nahuel. Está bien, lo admito tal vez este exagerando, solo vamos de caza pero aun así sentía mi estomago dar mil vueltas. Abrí el último cajón de mi buro y saque el último pantalón de mezclilla que me pertenecía. Oficialmente no tenía nada para ponerme. Había saqueado todo mi closet y no había encontrado la blusa indicada para hoy. Nada parecía vérseme bien en este momento. Todo era demasiado casual o muy formal o muy aniñado. No quería que esto fuera como cualquier día de caza, o muy formal que el pensara que lo estoy tomando muy enserio, tal vez lo espantaría. Pero no quería que Nahuel me viera como una niña, no después del beso que intercambiamos en La Push bajo la presencia de la luna llena.

Salí del closet sujetando mi pelo rizado en una cola alta en mi cabeza, todo en mi habitación estaba cubierto de blusas, pantalones, vestidos, faldas y parecía como si no tuviera nada. Tire la ropa sobre el tocador, a mi cama cuando la tía Alice toco la puerta y asomo la cabeza antes de que yo pudiera llegar a la puerta.

-Tía,- dije en un tono amable como si no hubiera sabido que era ella detrás de la puerta.

-Alice- me corrigio. -Hola chiquilla- dijo cerrando la puerta de tras de ella, -¿Qué haces?- agrego, cuando miro en qué estado se encontraba mi habitación.

-Nada solo sacaba la ropa que ya no uso, para donarla-. ¿Por qué mentía? No tenía nada de malo decirle que esta tarde saldría con Nahuel.

-¿A si?- ahora tenía puesta esa sonrisa, que le provoca a mi madre tanto miedo, y bueno porque no admitirlo a mi también.

Alice hiso a un lado un par de blusas y unos cuantos osos de peluche que habían desaparecido bajo la ropa y se sentó sobre la cama. Mire como deslizaba sus delicadas manos entre la tela de una blusa cuando le conteste.

-Si-. Dije muy segura.

Una de las tantas cosas que agradezco por tener, es el don de mi padre para mentir con facilidad. Su actuación es espectacular. Bueno y también mi facilidad de imitar a la perfección. Le conteste su sonrisa con una propia.

-Entonces esto,- señalo a todo la ropa esparcida por la habitación -¿No tiene nada que ver con tu cita con Nahuel?- pero mi sonrisa jamás seria tan malvadamente grande como la de Alice.

-¿Qué?- mi sonrisa se desvaneció de mi rostro en el instante que sus palabras llegaron a mí. -¿Cómo te enteraste?- dije agachando la cabeza para que solo ella pudiera oír mis reclamos.

Salto de la cama antes de que pudiera llegar a ella y bailo alrededor de mí. Era increíblemente malvada.

-¡Ha!- exclamo en victoria. -¿Entonces lo admites?- diablos, caí en su trampa.

Bailo de nuevo al otro lado de la cama tomando diferente prendas en sus manos a su paso, sin dedicarle más de un segundo a cada atuendo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- dije intrigada.

Si ella lo sabía, no tardaría en llegar a oídos de Jacob. Con el tío Emmett en casa, era una amenaza, Jacob lo sabría en el instante que pusiera un pie dentro de la casa. ¿Y que si Jacob se entera? No es como si hubiera algo entre él y yo. El era libre para salir, yo también tenia esa libertad. De vez en cuando iba de caza con mis padres pero casi siempre iba con Jacob. ¿No se molestaría si esta vez iba con Nahuel? ¿Verdad? No, claro que no, me respondí a mí misma, Jacob solo era mi amigo y Nahuel…bueno el también.

-No te preocupes,- Alice había dejado de formar círculos por mi habitación y estaba parada junto a la ventana que da vista al bosque. –Solo yo lo sé-. Contesto como si hubiera escuchado el dilema en mi mente. Volteo a verme, y había algo en sus ojos que no pude detectar. Algo como tristeza. ¿Tal vez? Pero se fue tan rápido como llego, -Tu padre fue quien tomo la decisión de correrlo-.

-¿Qué?- Papa lo corrió por mi culpa.

Si fui yo quien hace apenas unas cuantas noches le había jurado que en 'mi' casa todos lo haríamos sentir bienvenido. ¿Pero cómo fue que el abuelo Carlisle lo permito? El chico no había hecho nada.

-Eres igual que tu madre-. Dijo Alice entre una risa cuando miro mi cara de ansiedad. –Tranquilízate-. Abrazo mis hombros con su brazo delgado y me dirijo a la puerta. Dude por un instante de sus intenciones pero la seguí sin preguntar a donde íbamos. – Solo fue una pequeña idea que le agrado a tu padre, ya ves como es-. Cerró un ojo en mi dirección.

Termino su oración en un susurro, estaba segura de que solo yo la había escuchado. Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a su recamara.

–Espera aquí-. Aun quedaba el timbre de su voz en el aire cuando entro y salió de su habitación sin que un pelo se le moviera. –Toma-. Me entrego una pequeña bolsa morada, mediana en tamaño.

-Alice…- empecé hablar cuando mire que había dentro. –Pero mi cumpleaños ya pasó-. Dije como si a Alice se le hubiera olvidado el evento completamente.

¿Si saben no? El día que se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de irme de paseo con él un encantador romano. Ese día que descubrí como el corazón de Jacob latía en la misma frecuencia que el mío.

- Lo sé,- ahora era su turno para mirarme con ojos de 'obvio yo lo organicé todo'. –Pero las Cullen no necesitamos cumpleaños para regalarnos cosas-. Sonrió y se dio la media vuelta cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, sin dejarme decir nada más.

Camine a mi cuarto echando vistazos sobre mi hombro por si volvía a salir de su cuarto, pero no, la puerta se mantuvo cerrada hasta que llegue a la mía. Tire la envoltura sobre la cama y mire el desastre que había provocado. No tenia caso arreglarme.

¿Por qué no fue Jacob quien robara mi primer beso? Que tonta, el jamás besaría a una niña como yo. ¿Qué me hacía creer que fuera de mi casa él no tenía a una chica quien lo esperaba paciente por las tardes? No siempre se la pasaba aquí, había hasta días que no venia, y solo me había dedicado una noche para mí. Claro, antes cuando era chica, se quedaba hasta que me dormía, pero ahora inclusive se va más temprano.

Jacob jamás seria mío.

Tome la bolsa de regalo en mis manos desanimadas y la abrí de nuevo. Dentro había una blusa blanca desgarrada por enfrente justo donde iba el busto. También dentro de la bolsa había un pantalón de mezclilla con un par de rupturas. El primer hoyo estaba sobre la rodilla derecha, otro en la entrepierna izquierda, y un último sobre el bolso derecho en la parte de atrás del pantalón.

Cambie mi sostén rojo por uno negro menos llamativo. Deje mi pelo recogido como estaba y tome mis botines grises. Era perfecto, la chica del espejo me agradaba. La ropa no era casual, pero tampoco iba muy arreglada. Decía, 'me agradas lo suficiente como para tomarme la molestia de buscar algo en mi closet, pero no lo suficiente como para que me importe lo que pienses'.

Perfecto.

En un minuto ya tenía toda la ropa de vuelta en el closet, no arreglada, pero de vuelta. Salí de mi habitación y con solo un respiro supe que toda mi familia estaba en casa. Claro Nahuel también, él estaba afuera jugando un partido de futbol americano con el resto de mi familia. Baje las esclareas saltando dos escalones a la vez. No debería estar tan emocionada, me dije a mi misma, pero era difícil evitarlo.

Al abrir la puerta la sonrisa corrió a mi rostro instantáneamente. Mi padre lanzo la bola a el Abuelo Carlisle, me impulse sobre el primer escalón e intercepte la pelota a quince metros en el aire. Aun con tacones caí al suelo sin molestia y voltee a ver quien venía a quitarme la pelota. Nahuel venia a mí a toda velocidad y lance la pelota a Rosalie justo a tiempo, este apenas y alcanzó a detenerse antes de caer sobre mi y tumbarnos a ambos al suelo.

El motor de una moto se escucho a la distancia.

-¿Lista?- dijo sin preocuparse del juego.

Sentía la mirada de alguien clavada sobre mí, pero no podía voltear a ver. Seguro era de Alice. El rugido de la moto era más claro ahora, no tardaría en llegar.

-¿Lista para qué?- dijo mi madre volteando a verme a mí y luego a mi padre.

Era innecesario hacerme la pregunta a mí directamente, teniendo a un lector de mentes como esposo.

-Renesmee irá a cazar con Nahuel-. Mi padre quien no volteaba a vernos a Nahuel y a mí, mejor clavo su mirada en la de mi madre.

De tras de todos el tío Emmett aclaro su garganta tomando la atención de mi familia. La tía Rosalie solo lo miraba con ojos de 'siempre tu'.

-Emmett, por favor- papa cerro sus ojos tratando de borrar el pensamiento del tío Emmett. Podía sentir el color correr a mis mejillas, con solo imaginar que era la que se le había ocurrido a mi tío Emmett esta vez. –Podrías tratar de no atormentarme con eso, es mi hija-. No había un rastro de una amenaza, si un suplico sincero de parte de mi padre.

El abuelo solo miraba a sus hijos con carisma, y saber que él los ha aguantado por tanto tiempo.

-¿Crees que eso lo detendrá a él?- Miro a Nahuel y la sonrisa creció en los labios de el tío Emmett.

-Basta Emmett-. Mama había nacido con un talento extraordinario para la vida de vampiro. Podía controlar su sed con tan solo un día de su crianza, podía controlar sus emociones con facilidad algo que tomo al tío Jasper de sorpresa. Pero cuando se trataba del tío Emmett, la paciencia parecía no ser su gran virtud. -¿Acaso tendré que vencerte de nuevo en algo más para que dejes de hacer ese tipo de comentarios?- el reto era evidente en la voz de mi madre.

Había una sonrisa de pocos amigos en el rostro de mi madre, que no necesariamente era invitadora.

-Por favor Bella, ya no eres tan fuerte-. Se soltó a carcajadas el tío Emmett burlándose de la figura delgada de mi madre, comparada al monumento que era él.

-¿Por qué no?- La voz de Jacob se escucho sobre las risas del tío Emmett.

-Por que después de unos años los neófitos pierden fuerza.- contesto el tío Jasper con gracia, porque el tío Emmett estaba doblado de la risa.

-Bueno, bueno pero recuerden Bella no es un caso normal.- contesto Jacob uniéndose a las risas a su alrededor.

-No me ayudes, quieres-. Mamá le tiro una mirada a Jacob.

Papá rodeó a mi madre con sus brazos apretándola junto a su pecho y la beso en lo alto de su cabeza escondiendo su propia sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?- Nahuel tomo mi mano en la suya.

Baje la mirada a nuestras manos unidas y no mire cuando Jacob se acerco a nosotros, solo sentí el calor que centellaba su cuerpo.

-¡Nessie!- dijo Jacob arrebatándome de la mano de Nahuel sin notarlo.

La mano de Nahuel apretó la mía, pero al final la dejo ir. Jacob me tomo de la cintura y me giro en el aire como era su costumbre. Esto a mi me fascinaba cuando era chica, pero ahora creo que ya era un poco grande, o tal vez solo me daba pena enfrente de Nahuel. No quería que me viera como lo hacía Jacob, quería que el viera la mujer que era.

-Hola Jacob-. Dije con entusiasmo en el aire.

Cuando este finalmente me puso en el suelo tomo en cuenta mi vestimenta. El traía puesto una chamara negra encima de una camisa gris simple con un pantalón de mezclilla. ¿Acaso también el saldría? ¿Pero por que vino a inquietarme? Era mejor que yo no supiera de sus citas, las mías a él no le importarían tampoco.

Me tomo de sorpresa cuando se quito la chaqueta y me la puso cerrando el zipper hasta mi barbilla.

-¿Qué haces?- dije mirando sus manos cerrar el zipper.

-¿Te vas a resfriar?- no lo había dicho con malicia, pero el tío Emmett exploto a carcajadas.

Jacob volteo a ver a Emmett con confusión pero cayó en cuenta en cuanto miro las caras serias de mis padres.

-Anda vámonos-. Dijo la tía Rosalie empujando al tío Emmett por la espalda hacia la casa.

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos-. Nahuel me tomo del brazo para llamar mi atención.

Asenté la cabeza y empecé a quitarme la chamara cuando las manos de Jacob detuvieron las mías en pleno movimiento.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Jacob un poco confundido.

Esto lo tomo de sorpresa pues nunca iba a un lado sin él, pero yo nunca iba a todos lados con él. Acaso la libertad no era muta. Lo sé, lo sé, el tiene asuntos que atender, personas por las que él se hace responsable, tal vez no siempre este aquí por su responsabilidad.

¿Pero el entendería, cierto? Nahuel también era mi amigo, podía compartir mi tiempo. Voltee a ver a Nahuel a mi lado quien no dejo de ir de mi brazo mientras Jacob sostenía mis manos en las suyas. Yo lo miraba a él, él a Jacob, y Jacob a mí.

-Le prometí a Nahuel acompañarlo a cazar-. Dije sin perder de vista a Nahuel.

Su mano dejo ir mi brazo. Así no había sido, el no me lo había pedido. Había sido una cita y ahora tal vez lo haiga arruinado todo. Soy una cobarde. ¿Por qué no le dije a Jacob la verdad? El no podía hacer nada, era mi vida.

-¿Solos?- insistió Jacob como si mi respuesta no hubiera ya contestado esa pregunta.

-Jake- dijo mi madre antes de que pudiera contestar la pregunta de Jacob. –Necesito hablar contigo-.

-Ahora no Bella- contesto Jacob sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Jacob-. Mi padre había dejado ir a mi madre y tomo un paso al frente. Las manos de Jacob se cayeron a sus lados encerados en puños. –Ahora-. Los ojos de mi padre eran cautelosos. –Diviértanse-. Dijo mi padre volteando avernos a Nahuel y a mí.

-Vamos- Nahuel rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y Jacob volteo a ver a mi padre incrédulo.

-¿Edward?- El corazón de Jacob latió con fuerza, como si lo que estuviera viendo no fuera real. Pero era tan real, como el brazo seguro de Nahuel alrededor de mí. Era mejor así, empezar desde hoy a decir adiós, y no esperar hasta el momento que sea yo quien no lo deje ir. Me quite la chamara y se la entregué. -¿Nessie?- dijo como si dudara de lo que iba hacer.

-Nos vemos en la noche-. Mordí mi labio inferior y di media vuelta, porque sabía que si miraba un segundo más la tracción en sus ojos, sabía que no me iría.

Me quedaría aquí con él, con tal de que no pensara que lo dejaba por otro. Pero ese no era el caso, no lo podía cambiar por otro, porque él nunca fue mío. Tome la mano de Nahuel en la mía, no sé si lo hice para sentir algo seguro, o para confirmar las sospechas de Jacob.

No mire hacia atrás mientras jalaba a Nahuel a la seguridad del bosque. El si robo unos cuantos vistazos atrás y lo jale con más fuerza. Cuando me sentí segura de que los demás ya no me miraban deje caer la mano de Nahuel y corrí con fuerza hacia lo mas profundo del bosque. Brinque el rio sin pensarlo, los arboles a mi alrededor desaparecieron en la velocidad. Seguí hasta llegar a un hueco en el bosque, un hueco que había compartido tantas veces con Jacob. Aquí las hojas de los arboles no obstruían la vista al cielo, pero como era de costumbre en Forks el sol no brillaba. Estaba por siempre atrapado detrás de una cobija de nubes grises.

Nahuel era un poco más lento y le tomo un par de segundos llegar hasta donde yo estaba. Sin esperarlo trepe a un árbol y empecé a escalar. En toda mi existencia nunca había necesitado la luz del día para calentar mi cuerpo, con Jacob a mi lado eso era sobrante. Pero no era mi cuerpo lo que necesitaba calor, era mi corazón que se volvió frio con la tracción registrada en la mirada de mi mejor amigo.

Me detuve a medio camino. ¿A quien había traicionado? No había nada que traicionar. Salte del árbol y caí justo en frente de Nahuel.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué pasa?- su mirada buscaba algo en la mía.

¿A que estábamos jugando? El estuvo ahí cuando todo pasó. ¿Acaso el no miro lo que yo mire en Jacob? Mi Jacob. No claro que no.

-Busco algo en que clavar mis dientes- conteste.

Era mentira. Iba en busca de luz, pero mi sol se había quedado allá atrás en casa de mis abuelos. No podía dejar mi mundo girar alrededor de el, no lo permitiría.

Cerré el espacio entre nosotros y tome su pelo largo entre mis dedos, jalando su rostro cercas del mío. Cuando mis labios acariciaron los de el, el piso se movió. El aire ya no existía. Sus manos encontraron mis caderas y me jalo a él. Con mi otra mano lo abrasé por el cuello y cerré mi puño en su pelo. Su mano encontró la parte baja de mi espalda y me presiono aun mas contra su cuerpo.

No había rincón donde nuestros cuerpos no tocaran y todo lo que me cruzaba por la mente era. ¿Así se sentirá besar a Jacob?

Agache la cabeza y el presiono sus labios contra mi frente. ¿Cómo era posible que aun estando con él, no pudiera sacar a Jacob de mis pensamientos? Lo haría porque era lo correcto, Jacob y yo no somos compatibles. No somos iguales. En cambio Nahuel es igual que yo, el es el chico del cual me debo enamorar, no de Jacob.

-Renesmee…- soplo Nahuel, pero no lo deje continuar, mordí su labio inferior y lo silencié con uno de mis besos.

Lo presione contra un árbol pero este no duro mucho así y me cambio de lugar. Mi espalda estaba contra el antiguo árbol ahora y su corazón latía junto al mío. Mordí su labio antes de apartarme de él y besar su mejilla hasta llegar a su barbilla y de ahí pasar a su cuello donde su corazón latía con más fuerza. Deje mis dientes afilados rozar su piel delgada que vibraba de pasión.

-Renesmee- su voz estaba llena de lujuria. Ronroneé contra su dulce piel.-Renesmee no,- se alejo de mí con respiros cortos – Esto no es lo que quiero, realmente me interesas-. Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

-Lo siento me deje llevar-. Mordí mi labio apenada.

-No te preocupes, cualquiera estaría encantado de estar entre tus brazos-. Como prueba de ello rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me acerco a él. ¿A Jacob también le encantaría? No, para él solo soy una niña. Lo abrasé por el cuello, sin dejarlo saber que no era él con quien yo quería estar en estos momentos. – Me hiciste un honor al besarme-. La sonrisa creció en sus labios y no pude evitar poner los míos contra los de él.

Él era el correcto, con el debería estar. No había nadie más en el mundo que me pudiera entender como él. El me haría olvidarlo. Nahuel es un gran chico cariñoso, simpático, atractivo, con el podía compartir toda mi vida.

El seria mío, no tendría el riesgo de que otra llegara y me lo arrebatará, como había el riesgo con Jacob. No le podía ofrecer una vida a Jacob. El se merecía una chica que lo hiciera feliz para siempre, con la cual pudiera tener muchos hijos, nietos, con ella podría tener un hogar. Yo no le podía ofrecer nada de eso.

En cambio a Nahuel, bueno no se sabe nada en concreto pero yo era mitad humana y el también. Tal vez juntos teníamos un futuro. El si sentía algo por mí, estoy segura.

Jacob, no sé que hay entre nosotros. Solo ha sido un gran compañero de siempre. Mi hermano, mi amigo, mi protector, todo lo que eh necesitado él ha llenado ese papel siempre.

Las siguientes horas nos pasamos cazando, para cuando la tarde llego yo ya había terminado con una puma y un venado. Aunque Nahuel reclame que el de él era más grande yo estoy segura de que el mío lo era.

Cuando corríamos a la cima de una montaña este me sujeto por la cintura tirándonos ambos al suelo. Antes de que tocáramos la tierra este se coloco abajo y caí arriba de él.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dije entre risitas. Pero no dijo nada y solo contesto mi pregunta con uno de sus besos. -Deberíamos regresar a casa- dije entre nuestros labios.

-¿Cinco minutitos mas, si?- cerro su ojo sin dar una señal de que me dejaría ir.

-No, anda ya es tarde-. Aunque el sol aun no aparecia en el cielo sabia que ya estaba sobre el horizonte.

Lo bese una última vez y salí disparada con dirección a casa de los abuelos. De por si Nahuel no era el más veloz y yo ya le había tomado una gran ventaja. Las hojas se quedaban volando en el aire a nuestro paso. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver detrás de mí, solo para confirmar que ni en sueños me alcanzaría.

Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas. La moto de Jacob aun estaba estacionada enfrente. Seguía aquí, mi corazón dio un pequeño apretón y detuve mi paso. Nahuel se detuvo a mi lado y tomo mi mano en la suya. Baje la mirada para ver nuestros dedos entrelazados, su piel era cálida contra mi piel pálida.

-Creo que aun no es el momento de decirles de nosotros-. Hable sin voltearlo a ver a la cara, porque tenía miedo de lo que mis ojos le revelarían.

-¿Por quién?- no esperaba que el tono de su voz fuera tan denunciante. -¿Por tu familia o por él?-

¿Tan obvio era? ¿Acaso todos se dieron cuenta antes que yo? Imposible, si yo apenas empecé a descubrir estos sentimientos que por tanto tiempo vivieron tan engañados, cegados por un cariño mal interpretado.

-Por mí-. Le conteste a Nahuel y no era mentira. Necesitaba el tiempo, para entenderme a mí misma. Antes de aceptar algo y tomar una decisión que podía cambiarlo todo. –Sabes, estoy cansada- la puerta del segundo piso se abrió y salió Jacob a la terraza. –Deje un poco desordenada la habitación pero estarás bien. ¿Te veo mañana?- No me atrevía a ver el rostro de Jacob a la distancia.

-Claro-. Nahuel acaricio mi mejilla y se acerco a mí pero tome un paso atrás antes de que estuviera muy cercas de mis labios. Dejo caer sus brazos a sus lados y metió sus manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón. – ¿Donde te quedaras tú?-

-En casa del abuelo-. Debatí entre decirlo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Jacob oyera, o no para que no llegara sus oídos. –Hasta mañana- dije antes de que Nahuel pudiera detenerme aquí, bajo la mirada de Jacob, un segundo más.

No supe cuánto tiempo más duro Nahuel parado ahí, por que quien realmente me preocupaba era Jacob. En cuanto deje a Nahuel, Jacob salió por la puerta de enfrente y tomo su moto. Camine por la orilla del bosque sin querer llegar a casa del abuelo Charlie.

Era lo mejor. Empezar a quebrar lazos de sentimientos desde ahorita porque después sería insoportable el dolor. Imaginarme un mundo donde el fuera de otra, no podía, era algo repugnante.

La moto se detuvo a mi lado y su voz era como miel para mis oídos.

-¿Te puedo llevar?- su voz era mi refugio.

Voltee a ver al chico sobre la moto con piel bronceada, facciones gruesas, una quijada cuadrada, pelo oscuro, y una risa que hacia mi mundo radiar de color. Asenté con la cabeza varias veces y me trepe detrás de Jacob.

Lo rodee con mis brazos poniendo mi manos sobre su pecho para sentir el suave latido de su corazón. Puse mi cachete contra su ancha espalda y cerré los ojos hasta llegar a casa del abuelo.

-¿Por qué?- su voz se pareció tanto a la de Nahuel cuando le pedí que no dijera nada sobre nosotros.

"_¿De qué?"_ Puse una mano sobre la suya, no podía confiar en mi voz.

-Sabes de qué estoy hablando Nessie-. Su mirada no dejaba mi mano sobre la de él.

¿Acaso me estaba reclamando? ¿De qué? No tenía nada que reclamar. Deje ir su mano y tome su barbilla en mis manos frías.

"_¿De qué me hablas?" _Si hazte la tonta, como si no supieras perfectamente a lo que se refiere, me reclame a mí misma.

-¡No puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mí!- tomo un puño de su pelo entre sus manos. –¡No otra vez!- Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, pero no me hablaba a mí. Pensaba en voz alta, porque pensarlo en silencio no era suficiente para expresar el dolor en su voz. -¿Por qué, Nessie, por qué?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿Jacob de que estás hablando?- tome su cara entre mis manos para ver sus ojos cafés, ver que el brillo de sus ojos fue remplazado por un sentimiento ajeno a mí.

-Olvídalo- una sonrisa forzada lleno el rostro de Jacob. –Anda ve a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo.- sus ojos tiernos no demostraron emoción alguna.

Me aleje de él, confundida, no quería que me volviera hacer preguntas que en verdad no estaba lista para contestar. Aceleró la moto una vez y metió el cambio.

-Jacob-. Su nombre escapo de mis labios sin permiso. La moto dio un pequeño salto pero se detuvo al oír mi voz. No, que tonta, pero ya era muy tarde no podía dejarlo ir ahora. – ¿Quédate?- Mi voz, mi corazón, mi alma suplicaba su calor.

Su corazón se detuvo a medio latido, pero cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos latió con más fuerza.

-Seguro-.

Cuando entre a la casa del abuelo, él y Sue ya estaban dormidos, así que fui a tomar una ducha antes de entrar a la recamara donde Jacob se encontraba esperándome. Quería borrar el rastro de Nahuel en mi piel, aunque de nada serviría porque Jacob sabía perfectamente que me había pasado mi tarde junto a él.

No me moleste en encontrar ropa para dormir, solo me puse un sostén negro y un calzón del mismo tono con encaje que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Entre a la habitación sin emoción como si lo que trajera puesto fuera lo más natural, pero en el fondo sabia que lo había hecho por deseos a seducirlo, para intentar provocar algo en el, así fuera lo más mínimo.

Pero Jacob no volteo a ver mi cuerpo desarrollado ni siquiera una vez, solo se quedaba atento a mis ojos. La verdad no sé si estar orgullosa de el por no haber caído en la tentación, o estar triste por no haber estimulado nada en el.

Peine mi pelo rizo y lo deje caer en olas hasta mi cintura, cuando me metí a la cama fingió estar dormido. No dije nada, por no hacer el momento más incomodo. Dormí sin dormir, al principio me le acorruque a un lado, pero no me podía dar por vencida tan fácil. Deslice mi pierna desnuda contra las suya hasta que quedo encima de su cadera y puse mi mano fría sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba con cada respiro. Al final coloque mi cabeza sobre su ardiente pecho, su corazón fue lo último que escuche antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Al despertar el ya se había ido, sin ni siquiera despedirse de mí. Mis sueños estuvieron invadidos de su risa, su rostro, su mirada, todo él. Después se volvieron pesadillas, porque lo perdía en cada uno de mis sueños. Al despertar una sola lagrima cayo de mi ojo, decepcionada al no encontrarlo ahí.

Más tarde el abuelo Charlie se fue en su patrulla, espere hasta que Sue saliera de la casa para yo poder salir también. Debí haber ido a casa pero me encontré caminando en otra dirección. Me senté junto a un tronco en la seguridad del bosque a unos cuantos minutos de la casa del abuelo Charlie. Sabía que debería regresar a casa, a Nahuel, pero antes tenía que llenar mi mente con otras cosas. Sería muy penoso que papá supiera lo que intente anoche, aparte de que no tenía cara para ver a Nahuel a los ojos. Aun no decido si hay algo entre él y yo, pero después de tantos besos compartidos sabía que le debía más respeto a nuestra ´relación´.

Lo que hice anoche fue algo muy estúpido, ahora más que nunca se que Jacob jamás me miro, ni me mirara con otros ojos que no sean de cariño. ¿Qué fue lo que Jacob miro anoche? ¿A una niña tratando de jugar el papel de una mujer? Golpee mi frente contra la palma de mi mano.

-¡Que estúpida eres Renesmee!- me dije a mi misma pensando en voz alta.

Jacob jamás se fijara en ti, nunca pensara en ti de la manera que tú quieres. Era estúpido reclamarme a mí misma. ¿Pero por qué no? Por una simple razón, me conteste, porque para él eres lo más repulsivo que existe.

Pero la vida se empeñaba a demostrarme lo contrario. Cerré los ojos tan fuerte que pensé que nunca los volvería abrir, pero un aliento de alivio salió de mi boca cuando escuche el latido de su corazón acercarse. Cuando los volvió abrir ahí estaba parado justo enfrente de mí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su gesto me tomo de sorpresa pero era muy difícil no contestar a su sonrisa con una propia. En sus manos sujetaba un pequeño peluche, de hecho el más chico que me ha dado hasta ahorita.

-¿Me perdonas por lo de anoche?- actuó como si fuera el osito quien hablara y esto provoco que mi sonrisa se hiciera más grande.

-¿Qué paso anoche?- era así de sencillo con Jacob, tan fácil como respirar, bueno antes de descubrir mis sentimientos por él. –Gracias- dije tomando el peluche de sus manos y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Perdón por haberme ido antes de que despertarás, pero ocurrió algo en la Reservación-. Aunque no había nada en su voz que indicara que era algo grave no puede evitar preocuparme.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me tenía sujetada por la cintura alejada de él.

-Nada de importancia,- dejo ir mi cintura para tomar mi barbilla entre sus dedos y beso mi frente. – Estaré un poco ocupado estos días y no te veré mucho. ¿Pero qué te parece si este fin de semana me lo dedicas a mi eh?-. Acarició mi barbilla en una forma que jamás había hecho antes.

Fue solo por eso que me atreví a decir lo siguiente en el mismo tono que la tía Alice le habla al tío Jasper.

-Este,- dije siguiendo la forma de sus labios con la punta de mi dedo, -y todos los que quieras-.

-Yo que tu,- tomo mi mano en la suya, -cuidaba lo que decía,- y beso mi dedo con sus labios llenos. –Por que en una de esas te tomo la palabra-. Levanto la ceja retándome a contestar.

-Hazlo- forme la palabra en mis labios perfectamente para que no hubiera confusión después.

-Bueno, bueno después no te quejes-. Me tomo en sus brazos, levantando me del suelo con sus dos brazos. Deje salir un sonido de mis labios entre, sorprendida y una risa. Camino hasta llegar a la orilla del bosque, pero antes de poder salir se detuvo y me miro a los ojos, -¿Segura?-

-Contigo, siempre- conteste sin dudar ni un segundo de mi respuesta.


	9. Capitulo 9

Jacob me trajo a casa pero no se quedo, dijo que lo están esperando en la reservación pero antes se quedo hablar con papá. Si por mi hubiera sido me hubiera quedado a platicar con ellos, pero los dos me lanzaron una mirada que no me invitaba a quedarme.

–Bueno, bueno me voy- dije riéndome de mi perfecta imitación de Jacob.

Entre a la habitación que ahora ocupaba Nahuel pero el aun estaba dormido. Tome una hoja de una libreta y le deje una nota sobre mis peluches, sería difícil ignorar el color rosa de la hoja. Salí por la puerta trasera de la casa y me dirigí al rio.

Me senté sobre una roca y deje mis pies descalzos sumergidos bajo el agua, esto que estaba pasando con Jacob me trae muy confundida. Lo sé, no debí intentar eso anoche, fue dar un paso muy lejos. Tal vez invitarlo a salir sería mejor, ser clara en mis intentos, darle pistas. Aunque anoche fue una pista muy pero muy clara. Este fin de semana será perfecto para dejarle saber mis sentimientos, y tendré que terminar lo que sea que tengo con Nahuel antes de intentar algo con Jacob. ¿O tal vez esperar hasta ver que pase con Jacob?

Era un día normal en Forks, unas cuantas gotas caían del cielo pero no las suficientes para alcanzar a empapar mi blusa. Tenía que estar de vuelta a la casa antes del anochecer, mis padres saldrían de viaje por lo del cumpleaños de mi madre, aun que a mamá no le guste festejar, no después de haberse convertido en inmortal. Pero aun así no se queja por este tipo de viajes, irán a Isla Esme el destino favorito de ambos, un par de años atrás iba con ellos pero lo deje de hacer cuando papá por fin dejo quedarme bajo el cuidado de Jacob. Ahora me podía quedar sola, no había problema, pero con Nahuel en casa sé que me quedare bajo el cuidado de un tío, lo más seguro.

Papá es tan protector que en veces creo que exagera un poquito. Sonreí conmigo misma con solo imaginar la cara de papá si supiera lo que hice anoche, moriría de vergüenza.

-Dicen que cuando uno se reí solo, de sus maldades se acuerda- dijo Nahuel sentándose junto a mí.

-Algo hay de cierto en eso,- voltee a verlo con una sonrisa bien puesta y agregué antes de que pudiera peguntar que maldad había cometido,- ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Un poco,- su mirada atrapo la mía por un segundo. -¿Qué hay para desayunar?-

Clave mis manos en una pequeña mochila que había empacado para almorzar fuera de casa. Solo metí cuatro perfectos sándwiches, dos botellas de agua, y fruta picada. La comida humana jamás se compararía con la sangre de animal o la sangre humana no que yo lo sepa por experiencia pero con solo olerla me puedo imaginar.

-Espera,- dije antes de sacar cualquier cosa, -tengo una idea-. Puse la mochila sobre mis hombros y tome la mano de Nahuel en la mía. Corrimos por el bosque y en algún punto cruzamos la frontera con los lobos porque Jacob se unió a mi costado. –Todo bien Jefesito Jacob- dije entre risitas cuando mire sus ojos cafés sólidos sobre Nahuel.

No creí que esto fuera a ocasionar problemas, pero algo paso que en unos pasos más Jacob se desapareció entre los árboles y solo nos siguió Paul, y el pronto también quedo atrás cuando llegamos a donde yo quería. A los acantilados. Que no daría para compartir mis pensamientos como ellos, bueno en veces no. Las olas rujian contras las enormes rocas de bajo, el mar era un color gris oscuro, y el aire era más frio aquí. Eso seria inconveniente si fuera completamente humana, pero no lo soy.

-Ahora sí. ¿Gustas desayunar?- Nahuel me miraba un poco confundido pero aun así acento con la cabeza y se sentó junto a mí con los pies colgando de las rocas.

-Aquí- no supe si lo dijo en forma de pregunta o solo se contestaba algo interno.

Le di un sándwich y una botella de agua y tome uno para mí también.

-Pues si las visiones de Alice son correctas, el sol saldrá hoy, y pues me encantaría tomar el sol-. Aunque hacia frio me quite la blusa dejando mi piel al descubierto.

-Sabes,- Nahuel puso el sándwich a un lado, -eres realmente hermosa-.

El comentario debió haber hecho que el color corriera a mis mejillas, pero no. No sentí nada, claro alago pero hasta ahí. Estoy dudando si realmente podre llegar a sentir algo por Nahuel. No inspira nada en mi más que cariño, como a un amigo. Es simpático, pero no como Jacob. Hay muchas cosas que pues, simplemente no.

-Y tu eres un galán,- dije antes de que el silencio se volviera incomodo.

Hasta los hermanos romanos inspiraban en mí un gran misterio, algo que indicaba que había algo oculto bajo la superficie. Daria lo que fuera para saber porque el color de sus ojos son así, la historia verdadera, no la razón que me dieron cuando era pequeña. Mataría para saber qué fue lo que paso hace cientos de años para odiar tanto a los Vulturi. Claro los Vulturi se encargaron de destruir el clan de los romanos ¿Pero porque tanta sed de venganza de parte de Stefan? ¿Stefan, donde estarás?

La última vez que lo vi, no es un lindo recuerdo exactamente, pero lo que me dijo esa noche jamás abandona mis sueños acompañadas por mis propias preguntas. ¿Sera mi madre nuestra única esperanza? No claro que no, los Vulturi no hacen daño. Aquella vez vinieron por una pequeña confusión, ellos se encargan de que la ley se siga. Ellos pensaron que yo era un niño inmortal pero cuando eso se aclaro todo regreso a la normalidad. Nuestra relación con los lobos pareció incomodarles pero no interfería con ninguna ley impuesta por ellos. ¿Pero permitirían una relación entre Jacob y yo?

-¿Saltamos al agua?- no quería seguir pensando en eso, ahora no era el momento.

Nahuel me miro con ojos incrédulos, -¿Bromeas, cierto?-

-No me digas que le tienes miedo al agua- deje caer mi pantalón al suelo y salte de la orilla, -te miro abajo-.

Había saltado de estos acantilados un millón de veces junto a Jacob pero la emoción siempre está ahí. Es como estar volando por un par de segundos hasta que tu cuerpo rompe una barrera de hielo grueso y tu cuerpo se ajusta a la temperatura del agua helada. Al principio parece faltarte el aire pero la adrenalina te hace alcanzarlo.

Unos segundos después el cuerpo de Nahuel golpeo el agua. Cuando volvió a salir a la superficie tomo un gran bocado de aire.

-¡Estas completamente loca!- dijo riéndose.

Nadamos a la orilla rocosa y escalamos las rocas con facilidad. El aire estaba fuerte y me puse de nuevo la ropa, Nahuel hizo lo mismo.

-Voy a visitar al abuelo después voy a regresar a la casa. ¿Te acompaño o vienes conmigo?-ya no quería estar en este lugar, nos pertenecía a Jacob y a mí, no a Nahuel.

-¿Pensé que querías tomar el sol?- cierto esa era la razón por la cual había venido pero de alguna manera quisiera estar aquí con Jacob, no con Nahuel.

-Me acorde que prometí echarle una vuelta al abuelo- mentí con habilidad.

Fue algo tan natural para Nahuel tomar mi mano en la suya como tantas veces yo lo había hecho, pero estando en la reservación después de que Jacob nos vio, me sentía incomoda. Pero aun así deje mi mano en la suya, nadie nos podía decir nada. Estábamos cercas de la carretera cuando el dulce aroma de Charlie me llego, era reciente lo más seguro es que estuviera con Billy. Jale la mano de Nahuel en la otra dirección que seguía a Charlie a casa de Billy, si tengo suerte Jacob estará ahí.

La casa de Jacob era tan pequeña que aun no podía creer como era que Jacob cupiera aquí. Leah estaba adentro, y había otro olor que no lograba colocar. Eran tan parecido al de Leah, femenino definitivamente. Toque la puerta sabiendo que el abuelo no estaba, de seguro salió con Billy a pescar, en unos segundos Jacob abrió la puerta.

Sonreí tan grande que mis hoyuelos se marcaron, la única que tenia para él, contesto mi sonrisa con una suya pero no toco sus ojos. De hecho sus ojos estaban puestos en Nahuel que respiraba cuidadosamente detrás de mí. Jacob andaba sin camisa, así que debió haber estado en el bosque. Tome un paso hacia delante pero Jacob bloqueo mi camino.

-¿Qué haces por acá Nessie?- Conocía a Jacob demasiado aunque el tono de su voz era casual, sabía que ocultaba algo y el hecho de que no me dejara entrar a su casa aumentaba mis sospechas. –Pensé que pasarías la tarde con Nahuel- toco mi mejilla con su mano cerrando el espacio entre nosotros.

En otra ocasión esto me aria olvidarme de todo a mi alrededor y desear que el tiempo se detuviera y que su aliento acariciara mi rostro por siempre, pero ahorita no. Ahorita había un pequeño problema, me estaba ocultando algo. Me preocupaba, porque así tan fácil acepto que yo iba a pasar mi tarde con alguien más, y ese alguien mas era Nahuel.

-Si ese es el plan,- tome su mano en la mía y la baje –pero sé que el abuelo esta aquí y…- lo rodee antes de que me pudiera detener abrí la puerta.

Una risita escapo entre mis labios cuando su brazo rodeo mi cintura en un intento a detenerme. Pero mi risa se desvaneció cuando mire a una diosa azteca parada en medio de la pequeña sala en la casa de Jacob.

Su pelo era negro como una noche oscura sin luna, largo hasta su cintura, con unos ojos de esmeralda, y una piel besada por el sol. Su cara era afilada y fina, un cuello que parecía nunca acabar, unos pechos unas cuantas copas más grandes que las mías, una cintura envidiable casi invisible, y unas piernas que podían ser envidiadas por cualquier modelo de pasarela. No hay palabras para describir su hermosura, es como estar viendo la joya más bella del mundo. Su cuerpo le pertenecía a una diosa. Su belleza robo mi aliento.

Ella es.


	10. Capitulo 10

-Hola Renesmee,- Sam estaba sujetando a la chica por el brazo pero no de forma amable, la estaba deteniendo.

Estaba tan hipnotizada por su presencia que no note el cambio en su postura. Jacob no estaba solo con la chica, unos cuantos más de la manada estaban ahí. Paul y Seth hurgaban la cocina, Embry y Quil obstruían el paso de la chica. Leah también estaba ahí aunque no entendía la postura de su cuerpo, no era como la de Embry o Quil que parecían estar preparados para un ataque de la chica, al contrarió Leah me miraba a mí, como si yo fuera la amenaza en la habitación. Nahuel detecto el cambio en el ambiente antes de que yo pudiera ordenar mis pensamientos.

Ella es, ella es la chica que me ha robado a Jacob. Aquella noche como se habrá reído de mi junto a Jacob, con aquel estúpido sostén negro y un calzón con encaje que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Me mire como una niña tratando de jugar a la casita, cuando él tiene una gran mujer. Jamás provocaría algo en Jacob teniendo a una modelo aquí en su casa. Que tonta fui esa noche al querer provocar algo en el, ahora todo lo que siento es vergüenza. No podre volver a verlo en la cara.

-Nessie, tenemos que hablar- Jacob rodeo a Nahuel pero este se planto frente a mi bloqueándole el paso a Jacob. No tenía la fuerza ni quería hablar con Jacob, ahora no, no ahorita que me siento tan desnuda aun con toda esta ropa puesta. –Hazte a un lado- amenazó Jacob.

Pero Nahuel no movió ni un milímetro de su cuerpo, si él no estuviera aquí la verdad es que no se que hubiera hecho. Tal vez huir, salir corriendo de aquí y no regresar, y tal vez así por fin aceptar irme con mi familia lejos de aquí hasta que podamos regresar después de unas cuantas décadas.

Su mirada atrapo la mía, me miraba con aquellos ojos claros de esmeralda de la misma forma que yo la miraba a ella. Pero ahora no entiendo porque. Yo no era la intrusa, yo no le robe a su mejor amigo, Jacob no me pertenecía a mí. El era de ella, no mío. Soy yo quien perdió hoy, soy yo quien hoy se va con las manos vacías, soy yo quien lo va a dejar por amor, soy yo quien esta enfurecida, no tiene que ser de la otra manera. ¿Pero entonces porque me mira con tanto coraje, con tanta rabia?

-Jacob,- su nombre escapo entre sus labios rojizos, - necesito salir de aquí-. Dijo la chica entre dientes.

Me asome por encima del hombro de Nahuel para ver que la chica tenía las manos en puños, la quijada apretada, y su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Era como ellos. Era una loba. Imposible, nunca la había visto por estos rumbos, no sabía que fuera hija de uno de aquí de la Reservación. Claro por eso olía tan parecido a Leah.

Sam llevo a la chica afuera del brazo por la puerta trasera para no cruzar por mi camino. Sabía que debería irme, pues según Jacob, nuestra presencia altera sus sentidos pero no pude evitar seguirlos. La chica apenas logro bajar el último escalón cuando la transformación ocurrió. Soltó un grito muy poco humano y Sam logro alejarse en el mismo segundo que el cuerpo de la chica cambio por completo. Era tan bella como en su forma humana, su pelaje era negro como una noche de Diciembre, sus ojos verdes brillaban con más intensidad aun en la obscuridad.

-¡Dile que se largué Jake!- ordeno Leah, quien me miraba con la misma furia que encontré en el rostro de la nueva integrante.

En un brusco movimiento Nahuel estaba enfrente de mí de nuevo pero esta vez tome su brazo deteniéndolo junto a mí, no quería que saliera lastimado, no por mi culpa. Sam miraba con ímpetu a Nahuel, pero Nahuel no sabía. Estos chicos eran parte de mi familia jamás me lastimarían, pero Nahuel no sabía eso. El solo miraba el peligro en una reunión de lobos, claro el estuvo ahí hace seis años para ver nuestra alianza con ellos, pero el aun no entiende el comportamiento de la manada. No como yo, que he convivido con ellos toda mi vida, desde el día que nací.

Leah tomo su forma animal y le gruñía de vez en cuando a la loba negra y otras a Jacob.

-Nessie,- imploro Jacob sin mirar a Nahuel.

-Anda- rodee a Nahuel lentamente para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que Jacob no me lastimaría. –Ve, yo entiendo- palmee el pecho de Jacob unas cuantas veces sin verlo a la cara.

De tras de él la lluvia empezó a caer y ambas chicas corrieron a la seguridad de el bosque. Jacob torció el cuello para ver en que dirección habían ganado quitándose la chamarra para ir detrás de ellas. Esto era lo que él hacía, cuidaba a su manada como el Alfa que era. Regreso su mirada a mí y puso su chamara alrededor de mis hombros.

-No es necesario- dijo Nahuel alejando las manos de Jacob de mi, quitándome la chamarra y poniendo la suya en su lugar.

-Corre, ve- dije antes de que Jacob reaccionara, -te necesita- no era necesario decir quién, ambos sabíamos a quien me refería. No lo dije con enojo, ni rencor, solo dije la verdad. Tome su chamarra en mis manos, de todas maneras iba a terminar tirada en alguna parte del bosque.

Rodeo mi cuello con su mano y me acerco a él. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos cuando sentí su dulce aliento acariciar mi rostro y luego sus labios contra mi piel. Aun que solo duro unos segundos, el mundo ya no existía. Un segundo mas y no lo dejaría ir jamás, no me importaba cuanto esa chica necesitaba a Jacob, el era mío.

-Jacob- dijo Sam robándome su atención.

-Voy- sus labios estaban a unos milímetros de mi frente, - te busco después. ¿Sí?-

-En el lugar de siempre- confirme.

Jacob corrió hacia la lluvia tirando la camisa a un lado y lo seguí con la vista hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque.

-¿En el lugar de siempre?- repitió Nahuel cuando estaba seguro de que Jacob yo no podía escucharnos. -¿Hay un lugar de siempre, Renesmee?- odiaba el tono de su voz.

Había dolor, traición y reproche en ella. Quisiera poder correr al bosque como Jacob y huir de las palabras de Nahuel y no tener que contestarle. Porque todo este tiempo lo utilice sin querer para luchar contra estos sentimientos tan confusos por Jacob. Hoy todo esa confusión a desaparecido, ahora solo le tengo miedo al rechazó de Jacob pero aun así no puedo usar a Nahuel como premio de consolación. El no se merece eso.

Si quiero a Nahuel pero no de la manera que él quiere que lo quiera. Nahuel es un chico estupendo, gracioso, cariñoso pero nunca lograre sentir por el lo que siento por Jacob. Desde niña lo supe, solo que la convivencia confundió mi cariño por él como un hermano, como un amigo, pero desde siempre supe que Jacob era mío.

Mi silencio fue su única respuesta, deje caer mi mirada porque no tenía la valentía para verlo a la cara. Nahuel camino a la orilla de la casa y escuche sus pasos golpear contra el asfalto hasta que llego a la horilla del bosque y sus pasos desaparecieron en dirección opuesta a la de Jacob.

-Sé que es difícil- dijo Sam después de un rato. – Cuando esto,- volteé para ver que se apunto a la cabeza, -y esto- luego al corazón –no se ponen de acuerdo, la vida se complica mucho. Por eso hay que callar a este,- se volvió apuntar a la cabeza,- y escuchar a este,- ahora puso su mano sobre su pecho en el lugar donde el corazón va.

Deje a Sam en la sala de Billy después de pasar un buen rato callados, en el patio. Después de lo que me dijo salí de ahí y vine a casa del abuelo Charlie porque tal vez Nahuel regreso a la casa del abuelo Carlisle, y no tengo la menor intención de ver a Nahuel por un par de días.

Cuando llegue, nadie estaba en casa. Sue había dejado una nota pegada a la puerta del refrigerador diciendo que no iba a regresar temprano, pero que había dejado la cena lista en el congelador para Charlie.

Tome un vaso de jugo y subí a la recamara que era de mi madre. Aun era temprano pero afuera ya estaba oscuro, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar a Jacob? No importa lo esperaría todo una vida si fuera necesario. Saque mi celular de mi bolsa trasera y llame a papá.

-Bueno- contesto antes de que terminara de sonar siquiera una vez. – ¿Qué pasa?- podía escuchar la respiración de otras siete personas en la misma habitación que el.

-Nada, solo quería avisarles que me quedare con el abuelo estos días. Y que tengan buen viaje-. Sabía que mi padre notaria algo extraño en mi voz, no era necesario que estuviera en la misma habitación que él para que leyera mis pensamientos me conocía a la perfección. Para el yo era como un libro abierto, soy tan parecida a él, pero también muy diferente.

Soy una mezcla tan rara de ambos de mis padres. Mi abuelo Carlisle cree que mi 'talento' es un inverso de lo que ambos pueden hacer. Mi madre bloquea a todos, yo infiltro; mi padre lee los pensamientos, yo planto pensamientos en otros. En mi opinión es un talento inútil, no es como el de mi madre que puede defender a todos los que ella quiere de personas como Jane y Alec, o como el de Alice que puede ver el futuro, hasta el del tío Jasper es genial. Y no se diga el de mi padre, y yo solo puedo dibujar un lindo mundo colorido en el pensamiento de otros y solo uno a la vez. Zafrina puede hacer algo similar pero el de ella puede venir de ayuda si se encuentra en una situación complicada, como yo ella puede plantar imágenes en los demás sin tener que tocarlos y puede cegar a más de uno la vez.

-Nessie puedes venir con nosotros, aun hay tiempo- dijo mi padre en el otro lado de la línea.

Era la primera vez que me dejaban atrás, pero necesitan este tiempo ellos solos. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños. Pero no puedo mentir, me encantaría ir con ellos.

-No,- dije firme porque si mi padre oye que lo dude por un segundo es capaz de llevarme con ellos así le de mil excusas.

Isla Esme es un lugar encantador, con montañas para escalar todo el día, animales fascinantes que se esconden bajo una hoja protegiendo se del sol, otros camuflajeados por el color de su piel. Te despiertas al fino canto de los pájaros, a las olas que golpean contra la arena, con el sol calentando tus mañanas. El sol recorre el cielo y ni una vez hay una nube para tapar su claridad.

–Por cierto,- dije acordándome de Jacob, -cuando regreses tenemos que hablar de ocultarme cosas,- más de uno se rio al otro extremo pero la risa de el tío Emmett se podía oír con más claridad, - porque estoy segura que si yo no sabía de la nueva chica en la manda de Jacob, fue porque tu así lo quisiste-.

-Renesmee,- se quejo mi padre.

-No, no- lo interrumpí, -cuando regreses hablamos, que tengan un lindo viaje-.

-Te vamos a extrañar- dijo mamá.

-Yo a ustedes también- admití.

-Tus tíos aquí van a estar y me puedes hablar a la hora que sea y aquí voy a estar de regreso por si…-

-Papá, papá- dije de nuevo interrumpiendo, -vete tranquilo, voy a estar bien-.

Ahora era el turno de mamá para reírse. "Eres un exagerado amor", escuche a mamá decirle a papá.

-¿Segura estarás bien?- pregunto papá.

-Segura- conteste.

Apague el teléfono y lo deje descansar a mi costado. La lluvia aun seguía cayendo afuera y golpeaba contra el techo ligeramente, cerré los ojos y deje mi corazón latir al compás de las gotas.

Rodee mis brazos alrededor de mis codos para ocultar mis brazos desnudos del frio, podía escuchar las risas de mi familia a la distancia, tal vez un minuto de donde yo estaba. Mire a mi alrededor y estaba segura de estar cerca del claro dónde vamos a jugar baseball cada vez que una tormenta se aproxima. La nieve cubría el suelo, pero también había algo más, humo, olía como algo dulce que se deja por mucho tiempo en la lumbre.

Dos hombres obstruían mi vista, los dos, uno de pelo claro y otro de pelo obscuro, miraban con tentación la llama de fuego delante de ellos ignorando mi presencia. El de pelo rubio traía su pelo sujetado en una coleta y portaba una chamara de mezclilla con un pantalón desgastado. A diferencia del rubio, el otro sujeto, tenia pelo obscuro y portaba una chamara de cuero pero ambos traían los pies descalzos.

El fuego rojo intenso ardía con pasión, era el color el que me llamo a mí la atención. Era rojo como el pelo de la mujer que acompañaba a Riley. Victoria, ese era su nombre. En ese instante el rubio escucho algo que no llego a mis oídos pero salió disparado hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás. El latido de otro corazón se aproximaba a nosotros, el de pelo obscuro también lo escucho, porque como yo, volteo a ver quien venía.

Era pequeña en figura, frágil, en sus manos traía un pequeño mapa y un compás. ¿Estará perdida? Su rostro se contorno al encontrar el pequeño claro vacio lleno de nieve. El mapa cayo de sus manos y su mirada parecía estar pegada al suelo, su pelo café obstruía su cara de mi vista. El tono de su piel era pálido casi transparente.

-¿Bella?-

¿Bella? Repetir en mi interior.

La chica levanto la mirada al escuchar su nombre en los labios de este extraño para mí. Fue entonces que vi sus ojos color chocolate, cuando tome los rizos de su pelo castaño y pude ver su semblante. Era mi madre, pero no como yo la conozco, aun era humana. Su corazón latía con fuerza y llenaba sus cachetes de color.

-Laurent- contesto mi madre en una voz diferente.

El timbre de su voz era débil, inseguro. No solo yo lo detecte, el hombre de piel obscura también lo podía oír.

-Vine a ver a los Cullen, pero veo que se han ido- los tres estábamos a una buena distancia de cada uno, pero Laurent cerraba el espacio con pasos lentos.

-Van a regresar- contesto mi madre desesperada.

Tal vez a un humano podría haberlo convencido, pero no a mis oídos. Su corazón traicionaba sus palabras.

-Te dejaron aquí, toda desprotegida- lo dijo como si esto le preocupara a él, pero Laurent era mejor actor que mi madre, que casi me convence de su sinceridad.

Pero su mirada no me engañaba, conocía esa mirada. La he mirado en la mirada de mi tío Emmett cuando tienen a su presa acorralada. ¡No! Voltee a ver mi madre ahí desprotegida como lo había dicho el. Pero papá nunca la dejaría.

-Edward sabrá que fuiste tú, y te matara- dijo mi madre desesperada por salvar su vida.

-Crees que le importas, si te dejo aquí sola- Laurent extendió los brazos a su alrededor para enseñarle que en verdad estaba sola, que nadie vendría a su socorro.

Laurent puso un mechon de pelo detrás de su oreja e inhalo el toxico aroma que destila la piel de un humano. Laurent inclino su cabeza y mi madre no se movió ni un milímetro, ella ya se había dado por vencida. Mamá cerró los ojos y dijo algo que no pude captar porque el latido fuerte de otras personas se acercaban con velocidad. Corrían rápido pero no eran humanas, el viento soplo y trajo a mí el perfume de Jacob.

Laurent tomo un paso hacia atrás dejando caer su mano. Cuando el primer lobo salió de la obscuridad del bosque los ojos de Laurent crecieron con terror. Era Sam, al menos el color de sus ojos eran los de Sam. Uno por uno los lobos fueron saliendo de las sombras hasta quedar al descubierto, los reconocí uno por uno, con un gruñido de Sam todos salieron disparados tras Laurent, quien les había ganado con un par de segundos en la carrera. Solo un lobo se quedo atrás y miro a mi madre de reojo antes de salir tras el vampiro también.

-Jacob- su nombre fue tan solo un susurro en mis labios.

Su pelaje era café y era un poco más chico de lo que recuerdo, pero no me puso atención. Lo seguí con la vista hasta que volvió a entrar al bosque, cuando voltee a ver a mi madre ya no estaba ahí. Debatí entre ir por mi madre o seguir a Jacob, para saber que había pasado con Laurent.

Seguí el rastro de los lobos hasta que desapareció en medio del bosque. No estaba muy lejos del claro, las risas de mi familia ya no se escuchaban, en su lugar había mucho desorden. El sonido lo reconocía, fue el mismo que hiso el cuerpo de Irina cuando la guardia de los Volturi la destrozaron. Apresure mi paso hasta que el bosque se hiso una mancha verde a mi alrededor. Casi llegaba cuando escuche el ladrido de varios lobos en la manada.

-¡Jacob!- grite sin verlo

Un segundo se me hiso eterno para llegar. Solo para ver cuando uno de ellos, un neófito, atrapo a Jacob entre sus manos potentes para aplastar a Jacob del pecho. Un llanto agonizante salió de la boca del enorme lobo y cayó al suelo en su forma humana.

-¡Jacob!-

No estoy segura de que fue lo que me despertó, la falta de aire o la voz de Jacob llamándome a él.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto cuando mis uñas se clavaron en su pecho e ignore la preocupación en su voz. Escale su pecho rápidamente para abrazarlo por cuello y sentir su corazón latir contra el mío. –Pequeña todo está bien- me susurro al oído.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello tratando de regresar mi respiración a la normalidad de nuevo, pero parecía imposible. Está bien, está bien, me dije a mi misma una y otra vez abrazando a Jacob más fuerte a mí. Pero aunque lo tuviera en mis brazos su llanto de dolor hacía temblar todo mi cuerpo.

-Aquí estoy, no pasa nada- dijo Jacob abrazando mi cuerpo. –Hey- tomo mi barbilla entre sus dedos para mírame a la cara. –Aquí estoy, no pasa nada- dijo de nuevo.

Olvide como formar palabras y solo regrese a abrazarlo.

-Nessie- había tanto calor en la manera que decía mi nombre, su voz era mi hogar. Lo sujete más fuerte porque sentía que si lo dejaba ir en cualquier instante regresaría a mi pesadilla. –Aquí estoy, nunca voy a dejar que eso pase. No de nuevo. Aquí estoy, contigo siempre-. Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon con más fuerza y era aquí donde me quería quedar con él para siempre.

-Jacob,- este era el momento para decirle todo. Que si un día algo le llegara a pasar el color en mis días desaparecerían, que sin él mi mundo no tendría lógica.

-Shh- me susurro al oído.

Lo deje ir para descansar mi cabeza contra su pecho y tomo mi mano en la suya, besando la mía. Tome su mano con fuerza, como si me estuviera sujetando a la vida. Su otra mano seguía la forma de mis rizos hasta mi cintura. Suspiro y beso mi frente antes de dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo. Quería preguntarle en que pensaba, pero no quería pensar en nada mas, solo que estaba aquí conmigo y nada más.

Estoy segura que ninguno de los dos dormirá esta noche.


	11. Capitulo 11

Escuchamos en silencio la alarma de Charlie sonar por toda la casa, a Sue levantarse y arreglarle un lonche a Charlie, después a Charlie bajar las escaleras y tomar las llaves de su patrulla para salir afuera y encender el motor. Y un par de minutos después las llantas rodar contra el pavimento mojado hasta que llego a la orilla de la cuadra. Sue subió las escaleras, se dio una ducha y una media hora después salió por la puerta y tomo su pick-up.

Estoy segura del que el sol ya había salido pero las nubes grises opacaban la claridad de la luz. Mi corazón latía al mismo son que el de Jacob. Recargue mi barbilla en su pecho, el tenia sus ojos cerrados pero sabía que estaba despierto.

-Nessie,- empezó Jacob.

-Sabes que no me gusta que agás eso,- le dije antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa.

Cuando estoy dormida no puedo controlar lo que fluye de mi mente a mis palmas. Esto ya había pasado antes con un sueño loco que tuve de él, esa noche Jacob se quedo en casa de mis abuelos, el caso es que puso mi palma contra su cachete cuando estaba dormida y al día siguiente me conto mi sueño con lujo de detalle. Tengo suficiente con que mi padre lea mis pensamientos, para que otros también se aprovecharan de mi talento para escuchar mis sueños silenciosos.

Jacob se sentó contra la cabecera de la cama y recosté mi cabeza en sus piernas.

-Es que dijiste mi nombre,- una risa juguetona se extendió en sus labios pero desapareció tan rápido como llego. – Me dio curiosidad- dijo poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

Si no hubiera sido porque recordé mi pesadilla, estoy segura de que el color hubiera llenado mis cachetes en ese momento. Tampoco era la primera vez que soñaba con Jacob.

-No es la primera vez. ¿Cierto?- tenía su mano contra mi mejilla y no tuve más opción que verlo a la cara. –La noche de tu cumpleaños tuviste una pesadilla también. ¿Nessie, porque no has dicho nada? ¿Quién te conto todo?- pregunto seguido sin darme la oportunidad de contestar la primera pregunta.

Nadie, nadie me conto nada. La verdad es que esta es la primera vez que escucho sobre la existencia de estas personas. Eso iba a contestar cuando de la profundidad del bosque el aullido de un lobo interrumpió nuestra conversación, tal vez Leah. Me levante de la cama y fui a la ventana que da al patio de enfrente. Jacob se quedo recostado sin seguirme.

-Te tienes que ir. ¿Cierto?- la lluvia no tenia horario apenas eran las siete con treinta ocho minutos de la mañana y ya empapaba mi día.

-Si-. Contesto Jacob dejando escapar el aire entre sus labios. –Pero aquí te veré de nuevo en la noche-.

-No, aquí no- conteste sin voltear a verlo. –Mis padres salieron de viaje. ¿Te veo en la cabaña?-

El ladrido de un lobo se escucho muy cerca, era casi parecido a una risa, inconfundiblemente de Paul. Jacob aclaro su garganta tratando de tapar el sonido que venía de afuera, y ahora si no hubo que detuviera la sangre llenar mis cachetes de color. Levante la ventana dejando entrar el frio de afuera.

-¡Paul espero me estés viendo!- le grite al viento y saque la lengua.

-Me las pagara- murmulló Jacob detrás de mí.

Jacob me acompaño a casa de mis abuelos. Mis planes eran pasarme el día con mi abuelo Carlisle para aprender medicina. Lo había platicado con papá hace un tiempo atrás, quería seguir los pasos de mi abuelo y ayudar a salvar vidas.

También había considerado la idea de Rosalie, y aprender de mecánica como ella. O la de Alice, viajar alrededor del mundo y aprender de moda. O la de mi abuela Esme, entrar a una prestigiosa escuela en Inglaterra y aprender todo sobre la arquitectura antigua. Tal vez lo haga todo, tengo una vida larga por delante y no me detendré hasta saberlo todo. Por el momento solo estoy disfrutando mis primeros años de mi vida. El abuelo Carlisle estaba en el segundo piso en su estudio, pero me llamo la atención los gritos de poder que soltaba Emmett un poco más atrás de la casa. Rodee la casa con Jacob siguiéndome los pasos.

La base de un árbol se dio por vencido y cayó al suelo con un gran trueno, llevándose con el varias ramas de otros árboles a su alrededor, cuando el tío Emmett le descargo una patada ninja.

-Los arboles no regresan los golpes- la sonrisa en mi rostro apareció sin permiso.

Golpeo otro árbol con su puño potente quebrándolo por la mitad.

-¿Y tu si, princesita?- mi sonrisa malvada estaba reflejada en la suya.

-Emmett-. Advirtió Jacob.

-No pasa nada hermano, solo son unas luchitas amistosas con mi sobrina favorita.- contesto tronando sus dedos con anticipación.

-¡Soy la única que tienes!- le recordé.

-Con razón,- deje un sonido de sorprendida escapar de mis labios, -además no sabemos cuándo decidan los Vulturi venir- agrego Emmett poniendo sus puños sobre la tierra.

Estaba pegado al suelo como un gato listo para asaltar.

-Y si así fuera, no dejare que le pase nada- Jacob puso una mano sobre mi estomago, poniéndome tras de él.

Quería voltear a ver la expresión en su rostro, pero retirar la mirada de Emmett era un peligro. Mi corazón se acelero cuando Emmett se puso de pie y venia con impulso hacia mí. Dos cosas sucedieron en el mismo momento, la mano de Jacob desaprecio tomando su forma animal cuando corrí con fuerza para encontrar a Emmett en el centro.

Dos pasos más y nos toparíamos de frente, pero en el último paso me impulse contra la tierra y salte dando una vuelta en el aire cayendo en la punta de mis pies. De tras de mí el tío Emmett hiso un alto forzado clavando sus pies en la tierra. Tire mi pelo hacia atrás y voltee a verlo.

-Eres muy lento viejo- dije con una risa, cucándolo.

-¿A quién le estás diciendo viejo?- tomo impulso de nuevo y corrió a mí.

Esta vez no me moví y lo espere inquieta en mi lugar. Cuando estaba cerca, me impulse en un pie y puse una mano sobre su hombro para ayudarme a completar mi pirueta tumbándolo al suelo de espaldas en el proceso.

Gruño cuando se levanto, esta vez lo había enojado. El gruñido de Jacob hiso eco en el fondo. Corrió a mí y me trepé al árbol más cerca, pero me atrapo del tobillo tirándome al suelo, cuando golpee contra la tierra húmeda el aire escapo de mis pulmones dejándome sofocada por un momento.

Las manos heladas de Emmett rodearon mi cuello en ese instante atrapando el aire en mi garganta. Clave mis uñas en la piel de su cuello sin causar ningún daño permanente, doble mi rodilla y le pegue con la planta de mi pie contra su estomago lanzándolo a diez metros de mi. Otro árbol cayó cuando el cuerpo de Emmett impacto contra él. Logre arrodillarme recuperando el aliento.

Mis abuelos se reunieron en el balcón de afuera y aplaudían mi maniobra. No contaba con el privilegio para voltear a verlos y perderme tan solo un movimiento de Emmett. En un solo meneo los dos recuperamos nuestra posición y corrimos a toparnos.

Una de las cosas negativas de ser mitad humana es ser más débil que un vampiro, y otra es ser sobrina del vampiro más fuerte de tu familia.

Toparme con el, fue como correr y estamparme con una pared de concreto pero con manos y un cuerpo para tirarte al suelo. Solo que esta vez antes de llegar al suelo lo gire y cayó el con su propia fuerza.

Había estado tan atrapada en nuestra "luchita" que no me di cuenta que varios lobos se unieron a nuestra reunión. Si no hubiera sido porque Paul se rió, no hubiera escuchado su llegada. Estaba Leah, Quil…

Paso tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de analizar de quien vino el ataque antes de que cayera de rodillas al suelo. Caí entre Embry y Quil y los dos gruñeron en unisón con la mirada ya puesta en mi atacante. Levante la vista y mire a Jasper parado frente Emmett, con una sonrisa abierta.

-Punto número uno- dijo Jasper poniendo un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de su oreja, -no te distraigas-. Detrás de él, Emmett estaba de pie de nuevo listo para su siguiente ataque. –Hermano- levanto una mano Jasper, para detener a Emmett, -Eres muy predecible-.

En eso Jasper empezó a caminar en mi dirección, luego aceleró su paso hasta correr. A diferencia de Emmett, el tío Jasper no es brusco, con el todo se trataba de tácticas. Con él, esto no eran unas simple luchitas, sino entrenamiento.

¿Qué hago? Volteé a mí alrededor pero no había nada útil. Di un pequeño salto de impulso para lanzarme hacia enfrente, Jasper estaba a cinco pasos de mí cuando de la nada Alice apareció frente a mí dándome la espalda. Jasper no tuvo de otra que detenerse en seco.

-Punto numero dos- dijo Alice rodeando a Jasper torciéndole el brazo en el proceso, -no te dejes engañar por la belleza- y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Y punto numero tres- dijo Rosalie abrazándome los hombros, -siempre cuida tu espalda-.

-Nunca aprenderá si la siguen ayudando- acuso el tío Emmett mirando a Alice y a Rosalie, acercándose a nuestro pequeño círculo.

Ambas se miraron de reojo y se sonrieron mutuamente. Emmett abrazo a Rosalie bajo su enorme brazo y sonreía genuinamente. Alice y Jasper fueron los primeros en irse, después lentamente los lobos fueron retrocediendo hacia el bosque. No sé si fue por orden de Jacob pero poco a poco, uno por uno se fueron. Mis abuelos regresaron dentro de la casa a sus tareas.

-Por favor- dije imitando la sonrisa de lado de papá, haciendo brotar un hoyuelo de mi cachete- no quieren que salgas llorando- dije cuando solo quedábamos Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob y yo.

-Veremos quién sale llorando cuando termine contigo- advirtió el tío Emmett.

Pero Jacob se puso en medio, deteniendo a Emmett.

-Sabes que a Edward no le gusta- ayudo Rosalie a Jacob.

Recuerdo su relación al principio, fría y distante. Los insultos eran constantes entre ellos. No creo que haiga un chiste de rubias que Jacob no le haiga dicho a Rosalie. Pero algo cambio, no fue un cambio que se noto de un día para otro, pero se noto con el paso de tiempo. Creo que me puedo atrever a decir que es una relación de hermanos, de una hermana mayor siempre cucando a su hermano menor.

-¿Acaso esta Edward aquí para decirme algo?- Emmett extendió sus brazos alrededor, y efectivamente papá no estaba para decirnos que esto no estaba bien.

Pero Jacob sí. Gruño, pero no de forma confrontiva, solo una pequeña advertencia.

-Fue suficiente por hoy- dijo Rosalie parándose de puntitas para besar a Emmett en la barbilla.

Volteo a verla a los ojos y no sé qué paso, pero después de un momento ambos asintieron la cabeza y se fueron agarrados de las manos. Jacob gimió a mi lada exigiendo mi atención y voltee a verlo hacia arriba. En su forma animal y humana mi cabeza le llega hasta su hombro, así que siempre tengo que voltear a verlo hacia arriba. Sus ojos café se hundieron en los míos.

-¿Tienes que irte, cierto?- agache la mirada porque desde que estaba niña odiaba que se fuera.

Porque cuando se iba, sentía que parte de mi se iba con él, y hasta hoy ese sentimiento no se ha desvanecido. Aquel día que mamá ataco a Jacob, odie la idea de perderlo. El día de la batalla contra los Vulturi, mamá me dijo que tendría que partir con Jacob cuando ella lo dijera, mi corazón se partió en dos. No quería dejar a mi familia, pero si ella sabía que había una posibilidad de sobrevivir, sabía que sería feliz con Jacob.

¿Pero porque Jacob? Levante la mirada y me miraba con ojos atentos, cuidando cada movimiento como si no soportara perderse ni uno. Porque es su mejor amigo, me conteste a mí misma. El enorme lobo me rodio con su cabeza y me abrazo fuerte a él antes de partir.

Fui al interior de la casa para encontrar a Nahuel, quien estaba sentado frente al televisor con una caja de regalo puesta sobre sus piernas. El día que lo conocí usaba un atuendo que solo cubría su parte masculina, de un tono café claro con diferentes estilos de collares colgados sobre su pecho desnudo. La noche que llego a casa de mis abuelos portaba un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa negra, la verdad no había notado el cambio de su ropa hasta hoy. Me tomo de sorpresa encontrarlo usando el mismo cambio de ropa con el que lo conocí. Se paro del sofá cuando entre a la habitación y pude verlo en su totalidad. El chico es realmente bello. Su piel es bronceada, marcada por cada musculo en su cuerpo, pelo negro que brilla con un movimiento, ojos café claro tiernos a pesar de los años.

Simplemente te roba el aliento.

-Quiero disculparme por lo del otro día-. Dijo Nahuel acercándose a mí con la caja de regalo en sus manos. – Debo entender que entre tú y Jacob hay una amistad de años con la cual nunca podre competir-.

-Y no debes, Jacob es solo un amigo- conteste sabiendo que yo quisiera que no fuera así.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que fue tu cumpleaños y no te regale nada- extendió la mano que sostenía la caja de regalo.

-No tenías porque- Tome la caja entre mis manos, casi no pesaba nada. – Enserio, gracias-.

-Anda ábrelo- me animo.

Era una caja de cartón sin envoltura, fácil de abrir. Al abrir la caja, me encontré con un traje del mismo tono del de Nahuel. Tome la gruesa tela entre mis manos, era suave al toque y fácil de manejar. El vestido era de dos piezas, la parte de arriba era una banda ancha que alcanzaba a cubrir mis pechos, juzgando por tanteo. Gemas como rubís, esmeraldas, entre otras pedrerías decoraban la parte alta de la banda. La parte de abajo era un calzón estilo bikini, con tiras de tela de diferentes longitudes cayendo a lo largo, para cubrir la parte intima por enfrente y por atrás. También traía un cinto hecho de gemas brillantes.

-Era de mi madre,- dijo con voz frágil. – Pero ahora quiero que sea tuyo-. Agrego cuando levante la vista.

-Nahuel, yo no puedo aceptar esto- el atuendo era realmente bello pero no podía aceptar algo que significaba mucho para él.

Puse el traje de nuevo en su lugar, y cerré la caja. Extendí mi mano para entregarle la caja pero solo puso sus manos sobre las mías.

-Quiero que sea tuyo- contesto cerrando el espacio entre nosotros. –Renesmee, quiero compartir todo contigo-.

Mi mirada cayó al suelo. No era lo mismo estar con él así de cerca, que estar así de cerca con Jacob. Con Nahuel siempre me daba una sensación de culpabilidad.

-Nahuel…-

-Shh- susurró él.

Tomo mi barbilla entre sus dedos y acercó mi rostro al suyo hasta que nuestros labios tocaron. Fue un beso tierno, sincero. Sus labios se formaban a los míos, y bailaban a la música de nuestros latidos.

-Te lo quiero ver puesto - dijo con sus labios aun en los míos.

-De acuerdo- dije besando sus labios por última vez. –deja ir a cambiarme-.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente y fui a la habitación de mi padre que paso a mis manos, y que por el momento ocupa Nahuel. Bese a Nahuel. Realmente estoy loca. Me la paso diciendo que daría la vida por Jacob pero de un momento a otra estoy besando a Nahuel. Pero hay que ser realistas, por más que quiera negarlo Jacob y yo no somos compatibles. Jacob tal vez no sienta nada por mí, aunque hay muchas cosas que me dejan en duda. Como la completa confianza de mi madre para dejarme en las manos de Jacob hace seis años. ¿Qué la orillo a pensar que Jacob se quedaría conmigo para protegerme? Estoy consciente de su amistad desde niños. ¿Pero acaso eso es suficiente? No claro que no. ¿O que puedo pensar de la alianza entre los lobos y nosotros? Y no solo nosotros, la manada de Jacob, se ha aliado con todos aquellos que un día se pararon junto a nosotros contra los Vulturi. ¿Y que con la supuesta rivalidad con los vampiros? ¿Qué no se supone que ellos están aquí para proteger a la humanidad? ¿Entonces porque aliarse con seres tan viles? Por una amistad con mi madre. No tiene que haber más.

¿Por qué Jacob sigue aquí? ¿Por qué?

La verdad cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación no esperaba verlas ahí, una sentada sobre la cama abrazando un oso de peluche, y la otra parada frente el espejo acomodando su falda negra.

-A ver- dijo Alice tomando la caja de mis manos.

Rosalie solo sonrió desde la cama, y espero que Alice sacara el vestido de la pobre caja en sus manos. Ambas hicieron comentarios sobre las joyas que adornaban el atuendo, y luego al mismo tiempo voltearon a verme.

-¿Lo quieres?- pregunto Rosalie levantando una ceja.

-Es bonito- conteste pero sabía que no se refería al vestido, si no a Nahuel.

Las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta, la verdad no sabía que contestarle. Si, lo admito Nahuel es muy guapo, y cuando me besa quiero más, pero no es suficiente.

-Yo creía saber que era el amor, pero en realidad lo conocí cuando encontré a Emmett. Es una sensación en el corazón, como si me lo apretaran. Quisiera tomar a Emmett en mis brazos y jamás dejarlo ir, congelar ese momento para siempre- Rosalie tenía el oso de peluche aplastado junto a su pecho con los ojos cerrados. –Bueno,- dijo volteando a ver a Alice apenada, - eso siento yo-.

-Yo solo te puedo decir algo- dijo Alice poniendo las manos sobre mis hombros –toma en cuenta a Jacob antes de tomar cualquier decisión-.

Respire profundo, tratando de entender porque decía eso. No entiendo.

-Porque no puedes ver mi futuro, todo sería tan fácil- me queje.

-Porque entonces nada sería tan divertido- me apunto con el dedo y se dirigió a la puerta. -Ah por cierto- agrego antes de salir de la habitación con Rosalie –quiero vértelo puesto antes de que te vayas-.

-Claro-.

¿Tomar en cuenta a Jacob, pero porque? De algo si estoy muy segura, tengo que hablar con mis padres. Ya no puedo continuar con todas estas dudas, claro lo de Jacob solo lo hablare con mamá, con papá seria un poco mas vergonzoso.

Me cambie frente al espejo. Fue como si el vestido lo hubieran hecho para mí. Había mucha piel al descubierto, pero fue como transportarme a otra época. La piel del traje se convirtió en mi propia piel, solo las gemas resaltaban contra mi piel pálida. El cinto de gemas rodeaba mi cintura, un poco más arriba de mi ombligo. Me deje los pies descalzos y baje las escaleras. Abajo ya me esperaban Alice, Emmett, Nahuel, y Rosalie.

-¿Me pregunto qué opinaría Edward de este traje, si estuviera aquí?- comentó el tío Emmett recargado en una pared de la casa.

Rosalie lanzo una mirada peligrosa en su dirección y fue todo lo que tomo para que no dijera nada más. Nahuel no me quitaba la vista de encima, Alice y Rosalie se tomaban turnos para alagar mi vestimenta. Alice decía que era tiempo de que la moda cambiara un poco, que tal vez algo así era lo que la moda necesitaba. La tía Rosalie, solo asentía la cabeza o decía cosas como que todo se me miraba bien puesto a mí, desde que estaba pequeña.

Pero yo solo podía ver a Nahuel que me bebía con la mirada. Me pudo haber ido peor, pensé cuando atrape su vista en una ocasión. Siento cariño por Nahuel, sé que no es amor pero con el tiempo ese cariño puede crecer. Pero aquí en Forks no, tiene que ser en un lugar lejos, lejos de Jacob, donde no pueda pensar en el. Un lugar donde logre quererlo de la manera que él me quiere a mí.

Ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde cuando logramos salir de casa. Nahuel tomo mi mano y me dirigió al bosque, lo seguí sin preguntar hasta que llegamos a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque. El zacate se había secado con el invierno, el suelo ahora solo estaba cubierto de tierra mojada, pero en medio del claro había una fogata rodeada de troncos y rocas.

-¿Y esto?- pregunte.

-Creo que prefiero esto, a tirarme de acantilados- contesto abrazándome por atrás.

Sonreí al recordar ayer, aunque debo admitir que no fue mi día favorito. No después de lo que paso en casa de Jacob.

Nahuel trajo una canasta llena de antojitos, aunque el coma de vez en cuando comida humana prefiere la sangre, y no de animal precisamente. Dentro de la caja venían bombones, caramelos, cajeta, galletas, entre otras cosas.

Me acomode junto a una roca mientras Nahuel hurgaba la canasta. Al final se trajo con el toda la canasta y se sentó junto a mí. Ponía un bombón en la punta de un palillo que se encontró en el camino, después ya que estaba rostizado lo comprimía entre dos galletas, y para el toque final lo bañaba en cajeta, para terminar llevándoselo a la boca y acabárselo en una sola mordida.

La verdad no logro comprender como es que puede pasarse todo ese dulce. Me reí cuando de nuevo se llevo otro a la boca.

-¿Acaso te estás riendo de mí?- pregunto con la boca llena, apenas pudiendo hablar. Solo sacudí la cabeza y reí más fuerte. –Pruébalos están deliciosos- dijo pasándose el bombón entero.

-No gracias- dije entre risas.

Ya tenía otro bombón rostizado y lo acerco a mí, pero sacudí la cabeza de nuevo. Nahuel lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo llevo hasta mis labios. Solo apreté la boca fuerte, cerré los ojos, y sacudí la cabeza. Como cuando era niña y el abuelo Carlisle intentaba darme la fórmula de leche para bebes.

Nahuel presiono el bombón contra mis labios y me tire hacia atrás, Nahuel era suficientemente rápido y antes de que mi espalda tocara el suelo frio Nahuel ya estaba bajo.

-No queremos que te de un resfriado- dijo Nahuel levantando una ceja, llevándose a la boca el bombón.

Solo mordió el bombón por la mitad dejando la otra mitad fuera y lo tome de sus labios.

-Creo que así, tal vez si me gusten los bombones-.

Ambos sonreímos y agache la cabeza presionando mis labios contra los suyos. Deje caer mi pelo hacia un lado para formar una cortina entre nosotros y el mundo exterior. Ajuste mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, poniendo mis rodillas contra la tierra mojada y pude sentir su miembro contra mi parte intima. La tela se volvió delgada y podía sentir el calor que radiaba de su parte masculina, y me hacia querer mas. Sus labios recorrían el largor de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja y morderla suave. Levante un poco las caderas para deslizar su miembro contra mi vagina. Me volvió a besar, mordiendo mis labios antes de seguir su recorrido por mi quijada. Sus manos tocaban partes que nadie había hecho antes. Levante la barbilla para darle pasó a más carisias. Baje la cabeza y lo bese con más fuerza, luego baje hasta su barbilla para después recorrer su cuello hasta llegar y besar su pecho hasta su abdomen, para luego regresar a sus labios que me esperaban con ansias. Su miembro masculino cada vez se ponía más duro con cada rose de mi vagina cubierta por la tela, aun. En un suave movimiento me coloco bajo el, poniéndose entre mis piernas y presionando todo su cuerpo contra el mío, mientras tomaba posesión de mis labios una vez más. Sus manos recorrieron desde mis tobillos, mis caderas, mi cintura, hasta mis pechos sin dejar el aire escapar entre nuestros labios.

Hoy eh traicionado mis sentimientos por Jacob. Tal vez el no sienta nada por mí, pero con mis actos de hoy me eh traicionado a mí misma. Si había la posibilidad de algún día tener a Jacob entre mis brazos, hoy los eh lanzado a la basura. Jacob y yo no somos compatibles, en cambio Nahuel es parte de la misma mitad que yo y con el tiempo lograre amarlo. Pero no aquí, en un lugar lejos donde pueda dejar el recuerdo de Jacob atrás en el olvido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Nahuel cuando acariñe su rostro.

-Tenemos que regresar a casa- conteste levantando un poco la cabeza para besar su barbilla. –Ya es tarde y se preguntaran donde estamos-.

-Y cuando pregunten les diré, que en el bosque su dulce sobrina se convirtió en un ángel y me llevo al paraíso.- me beso de nuevo y enrede mis dedos entre su pelo. -Pero Renesmee se sincera. ¿Quién te preocupa que pregunte? ¿Ellos o él?- el tono de su voz me enojaba, porque no demostraban celos simplemente entendimiento.

-Nahuel no te voy a mentir, quiero a Jacob- decirlo en voz alta fue como quitarme un gran peso de encima.

-Lo sé, y sé que él siente lo mismo por ti- sacudí la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Nahuel volvió hablar –eres muy joven aun no entiendes-.

-Huyamos- el segundo que la palabra escapo mis labios odie que sonara tan débil, como una niña asustada de la oscuridad.

-¿Ahora?-

-No ahora no- dije enredando mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Ya era noche y pronto tendremos que regresar a casa. Esta noche será la última noche que pasare con Jacob. Le tendre que hacer ver que nuestra amistad no es suficiente, que él tiene que encontrar a la chica con quien pueda compartir su vida, porque yo ya encontré con quien compartir la mía.


	12. Capitulo 12

Nota: Hola a todos, espero les este gustando el fic. También muchas gracias por los comentarios. Solo quería aclara algo, pues creo que hubo una pequeña confusión con el último capitulo. Nahuel y Renesmee no tuvieron relaciones, repito Nahuel y Renesmee no tuvieron relaciones solo fue un pequeño toqueteo. De nuevo muchas gracias por los comentarios, cada vez que recibo uno me pongo muy contenta

Nahuel me abrasaba por atrás mientras mordía mi cuello cuando salió Jacob por la puerta trasera de la casa. Juro que mi corazón se detuvo, mi risa se congeló cuando los ojos de Jacob registraron la escena frente a él.

-Suelta- gruño Jacob.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? Actuar como si en realidad le importara. No era mi padre para celarme, y si bien lo recuerdo intente seducirlo y no cedió. ¿Porque pretender que ahora si le importa? Estoy de acuerdo, dormimos juntos pero jamás ha pasado de ahí. También estoy consciente de que un amigo puede tener celos, es espantoso perder a tu mejor amiga, pero tarde que temprano va a suceder.

-Jacob- dije en un intento de detener su aproche.

-Dije que la sueltes- tenía las manos engarrotadas en puños y se acercaba a nosotros con furia.

-Jacob- volví a decir pero ahora tenía miedo, y no por mi o por él, sino por Nahuel.

Estaba atrapada entre los dos. Nahuel trato de ponerme detrás de él, pero me plante en mi lugar. Tenía las palmas de mis manos contra el pecho de Jacob y su corazón latía enloquecido.

-No vuelvas a poner tus manos asquerosas sobre ella- amenazo Jacob.

Afuera de la casa estaba el resto de mi familia, pero nadie intercedía. Ellos no vieron lo que Jacob miro, pero sé que ya ataron cabos. Carlisle era él más cerca a nosotros, es amante de la paz y sé que no dejara que esto llegue a más, pero el cuerpo de Jacob temblaba sin control bajo mis palmas, apenas y podía mantener su quijada bajo control. Dudo que Jacob notara la fuerza que estaba utilizando para mantenerlo en su lugar y no terminar aplastada entre los dos.

-¿A si? ¿Tú y quien más me lo va a impedir?- respondió Nahuel con el mismo tono de Jacob. -¡Porque a ella le encanta que la toque!-

Fue como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima al oír sus últimas palabras. Fue como caer al mar y querer respirar dentro del agua. Si, así me siento. Atrapada en el fondo del mar sin poder respirar. El corazón deja de latir y tu cuerpo se vuelve frio. Jacob tomo un paso hacia atrás y mis manos cayeron a mis lados sin vida.

-Jacob- su nombre sonó raro.

Salió de la voz de una extraña, mi voz no era mi voz. Mi respiración tembló al decir su nombre, y al encontrar su vista me tope con unos ojos lagrimosos, listos para derramar lágrimas. Sentí la gran necesidad de negar cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando, quise caminar a él y negarlo todo. Apenas y lo había pensado, cuando Nahuel me tomo por la cintura sujetándome a él.

-¡Te arrancare la cabeza!- respingo Jacob al toque de Nahuel.

Antes de que Jacob pudiera dar un paso, lo di yo. Poniendo mis manos contra su pecho aun en su forma humana y clavando mis pies en la tierra. No dejaría que Jacob le hiciera daño a Nahuel.

-Jacob- la mano de mi padre apareció sobre el hombro de Jacob deteniéndolo en su lugar.

No sé ni cómo ni cuándo llegaron mis padres, pero no pudieron haber llegado en un peor momento. Carlisle estaba de lado de Nahuel, pero no lo detenía de la misma forma que mi padre detenía a Jacob.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mi madre sacándome del medio de la discusión.

-Jacob encontró a Nahuel besando a Renesmee- fue mi padre quien respondió la pregunta de mi madre.

-oh-.

¡Oh! Enserio eso era todo lo que iba a decir, nada como que Jacob, Renesmee tiene derecho de hacer su vida romántica, tu solo eres su amigo. No, todo lo que mi madre dijo fue; oh.

-Recuerda en lo que quedamos- dijo mi padre mirando a Jacob a los ojos aunque la vista de Jacob estuviera encima de Nahuel.

-Jacob- interrumpió mi madre.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!- contesto Jacob. - Pero esto no estaba en mi plan Bella-.

-¿Qué acuerdo? ¿Qué plan?- Levante la vista, y nadie quería verme a los ojos ahora. Hasta Rosalie tenía puesta la vista en otro lugar, ella que no se queda con nada ahora no me podía ver a los ojos. – ¿Jacob?- El no me niega nada, pero hoy fue su silencio quien me respondió. -¿Jacob?-

-Es una historia larga- contesto el abuelo cuando todos se quedaron sin voz, -creo que tus padres deben de darse el tiempo, y platicar contigo-.

Rosalie me tomo de los brazos de mi madre y me dirigió a la casa. Los ojos de Jacob se enfocaban a la distancia pero al sentir mi vista caer en el, volteo a verme. La conexión duro muy poco, la manera en que me miraba me recordó mucho a Paul, a Seth, a Sam. ¿A caso…? No, estoy loca, Jacob no puede, pudo… ¿Cuándo? No estoy loca, me estoy imaginando cosas. Ya lo sabría si fuera así. Aparte yo ya decidí algo. ¿Pero si Jacob…? No, no, estoy realmente loca. Jacob no se imprimo en mi, sería algo realmente loco.

"¿Cierto? ¿Son solo imaginaciones mías? " Papá tuvo que haber escuchado mi dilema interno, el de todas las personas aquí presentes, pude contestar esa pregunta. " ¿Papa?"

La puerta se cerro de tras de mí, y papá no volteo a verme ni una vez. ¿Acaso mamá protegió mi mente de él? Ella sabía que sería algo penoso para mí, pero dudo que haiga usado su escudo conmigo. No, si. Por eso papá no respondió.

Solo nos siguieron Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, y mi madre el resto se quedo afuera con Jacob y Nahuel. La verdad no me había dado cuento de que Alice también nos había seguido hasta que bajo las escaleras y estaba parada frente a mí.

No la podía creer, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió afuera hace unos instantes traía una sonrisa. De esas cuando se que va hacer algo malvado pero que al final termina siendo una maravilla.

-Ahora no Alice- dije antes de que pudiera decir algo. Y lo sorprendente fue que no dijo nada. Solo bailoteaba unos papeles por enfrente de mi cara. – ¿Qué es eso?- le arrebate los folletos de las manos.

Solo que no eran folletos, si no los dos boletos de avión con destino a Miami y con fecha de mañana. Empecé por sacudir la cabeza pero la cómplice de Alice, Rosalie ya tenía la llave de su departamento frente a mí.

-No puedes decir que no, es un regalo- dijo Rosalie.

Todos oímos cuando las llantas de la patrulla del abuelo bajaron de la carretera para agarrar la calle de terracería que da a la casa. Para pronto todos se desparecieron por la casa, los abuelos subieron al estudio; papá, Jasper, y Alice tomaron su lugar junto al piano; mama fue a la cocina para preparar algo para el abuelo; Emmett y Rosalie se sentaron en la sala de entretenimiento; Nahuel se sentó a mi izquierda mientras Jacob tomaba su lugar a mi derecha, mientras que yo solo miraba los dos boletos de avión. Dos, solo dos. Y después de la escena de esta tarde creo que queda claro a quien voy a llevar.

-Hola- dije al abrir la puerta.

-Hola niña- contesto el abuelo tomándome en sus brazos. – ¿Oye no está tu mamá por ahí?-

-Por acá papá- contesto mamá desde la cocina.

Volteé a ver mis opciones, seguir al abuelo o volver a sentarme en medio de Jacob y Nahuel.

Seguir al abuelo.

-Hable con tu madre esta mañana- dijo el abuelo después de saludar a mi madre. –Dijo que vendrá para esta navidad-.

Deje la conversación ir al fondo, era algo que Alice ya había visto, de hecho ya tenía todo planeado. Como no es natural que los abuelos sigan en perfecto estado, los maquillara un poco para hacerlos ver de la edad. A mí me presentaran como una nueva integrante de la familia, pues según soy una prima de Edward, ya que nuestro parentesco no se puede ocultar. Me alaciaré el pelo para ocultar los risos que heredé de Charlie. Pero esto no lo sabe el abuelo, y no pensamos decirle, al menos eso quedo acordado.

-Renesmee…- al escuchar mi nombre me volví a sintonizar a la conversación, -se ira de viaje con Jacob-.

-Hola Charlie- dijo Jacob uniéndose a la conversación.

-No con Jacob no, ira Nahuel conmigo- al oír mis palabras mamá actuó como si nada, pero Jacob trono un plato contra otro más fuerte de lo debido.

-Eso no será posible- agrego Emmett. - Todo está registrado bajo Jacob Black-.

-¿Que piensa Edward de dejar viajar a Nessie sola?- pregunto el abuelo Charlie con las cejas fruncidas volteando a ver a Jacob y a mí.

-¿Por qué no preguntas que pienso yo?- pregunto mamá dolida como si el hecho de que al abuelo le preocupara mas lo que dijera Edward.

-Porque tú te ibas de viaje, y yo nunca sabía nada. Aparte Edward aparenta ser un hombre serio con principios, y no creo que Renesmee tenga edad para viajar con míster calzones allá- dijo el abuelo apuntando en dirección de la sala. – ¿Hablando de eso, señorita no cree que le haga falta bastante tela a esa cosa que traes puesta?-

-Opino lo mismo- dijo Jacob mordiendo una manzana.

-¿Charlie como has estado?- saludo papá tomando la mano de el abuelo en la suya. –Yo creo lo mismo. ¿Por qué no subes a cambiarte hija?-

Sin decir una palabra salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras. Pero alcance a escuchar al abuelo decir en voz más seria, -creo que si Renesmee va a viajar, prefiero que lo haga con Jacob apenas y conocemos al otro sujeto-.

-Estoy de acuerdo- contesto mama.

Subí las escaleras sin regresarme a discutir. Había cambiado bastante de mi ropa a la cabaña pero también había dejado uno que otro cambio aquí por si se ofrecía. Y otra razón por la cual no fui a la cabaña fue porque Nahuel estaba en el cuarto y sabia que me esperaba.

-No iré al viaje- dije en cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de mí y no me importaba si los demás escuchaban.

Nahuel estaba sentado sobre la cama leyendo uno de mis tantos libros. Actuó como si no escuchara la conversación de allá abajo.

-No, ve- dijo cerrando el libro, - no quiero que tengas problemas con tu familia por mí, aparte será bueno para ti y el chico-.

-Nahuel…-

-No, este viaje les servirá mucho- se levanto de la cama y coloco el libro de regreso en la repisa- tal vez y así se anime a confesar su amor por ti-.

-Jacob no me quiere de esa manera- dije tirándome sobre la cama.

-Estoy seguro que si- dijo acostándose junto a mí.

No me pude quedar por mucho tiempo en el cuarto con Nahuel, tuve que salir cambiada de nuevo a la cocina antes de que el abuelo Charlie preguntara por mí.


	13. Capitulo 13

El abuelo Charlie estaba en la sala mirando un partido de futbol Americano con Emmett, por el latido del corazón de Jacob, y por su pronunciante aroma sabia que aun estaba en la cocina con mis padres. Nahuel se quedo arriba, quería evitar hacerme sentir más mal, pero él no es el del problema, Jacob lo es. Este día tiene que ser el día mas largo de mi vida. La verdad no entiendo, estoy realmente perdida. Pero hoy termina todo eso, preguntare y me darán respuestas, y ya. Pero tendré que esperar hasta que el abuelo se vaya.

-¿Contento?- dijo cuando entré a la concina para encontrar a los tres despistándola.

Papá sabía que venía, era obvio, lee la mente. Jacob es un mejor actor que mamá, y papá pues no se diga. Pero es obvio cuando mamá ocultaba algo.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- tome una manzana de la canasta, y me senté junto a papá.

-No me cae bien,- dijo Jacob sin importarle que la pregunta se la hice a mi madre. – y tampoco me gusta que andes desnuda por el bosque-.

-Lo siento papá, se me olvido pedirte permiso- oculte todo mi enojo detrás de mi sarcasmo cuando me dirigí a Jacob.

Nadie me dijo mas esa noche, el abuelo se fue alrededor de las diez y Jacob se fue junto con él. Regresaría en la mañana para tomar nuestro vuelo, Alice ya tenía nuestro equipaje listo. Solo eran dos pequeñas maletas fáciles de cargar.

Al día siguiente abordamos el avión sin decir una palabra, de hecho ni uno ni el otro nos volteamos a ver. Aunque no leyera su mente sabia que el había hecho sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que miro el otro día. Digo es obvio, cuando hay tanta confianza entre dos personas, tanta como para que la deje besar su cuello. Pero no importaba porque aunque papá sepa la verdad no se la compartió a Jacob. Dijo algo como que eso es entre él y yo, que Jacob pudo haber manejado la situación mejor. Un punto si hizo claro, que no le gusta que la reputación de su hija este en duda, que mi honor siempre lo defenderá.

Después mi madre me hizo entender varias cosas. Me dijo que al corazón jamás lo podrás engañar, por más que lo intentes cuando el corazón ama algo jamás lo deja ir. Después volteo a ver a mi padre y salí de la habitación. No tenía cabeza para pensar, quería gritar y gritar y tal vez así deshacerme de todo esto. Tal vez mi madre tenga razón, pero que se hace cuando el corazón esta equivocado.

El avión despego y entre las nubes me quede dormida...

Al llegar Jacob recogió ambas de nuestras maletas, no había traído mucho, pues Alice ya me tenía un closet lleno esperándome en casa. Nos dirigimos hacia la salida y no pude evitar ver a unas chicas mirando a Jacob lazándole sonrisas con el intento de que las volteara a ver. Quise resistir el sentimiento pero los celos me invadieron y no pude evitar mirar a Jacob. Para mi sorpresa el no las miraba. ¿Acaso no sentía sus miradas sobre él? Me daba su espalda estaba firmando unos papeles para el coche rentado. Mire a las chicas de nuevo, y reían entre sí volteando a ver a Jacob de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Jacob siguiendo mi mirada. - ¿Y a esas que les pasa?-

Detuve la sonrisa que quería formarse en mi rostro. Acaso no lo nota. ¿Tan ajeno esta a la idea que esas chicas le coquetean? Jacob mi Jacob

Fue un viaje largo, bueno al menos para Jacob quien no está impuesto a estar quieto. Manejó por las calles menos transitadas de Miami hasta dar con la carretera que da a la casa de playa que tiene la Rosalie. Es un "poco" muy grande, cuenta con más de 7 habitaciones, 8 baños, habitación de entretenimiento del tamaño de la casa de mis abuelos, con un acuario en el corazón de la mansión, ah! y se me olvidaba no hay humanidad en 30 millas a la redonda y está pegada al mar. El gusto de Emmett y Rosalie puesto juntos.

Jacob bajó las cosas y las llevo adentro. La casa contaba con un ama de llaves, un chef, y dos muchachas que ayudaban con la limpieza. Cuando vienen mis tíos les dan los días de descanso, para poder hacer lo que les placiera. Pero siendo yo, no había problema, el sol no ilumina mi piel y tampoco tengo que actuar humana, ya lo soy. A mí no me molestaban en lo mas mínimo, pero Jacob se sentía raro con personas extrañas en la casa, así que les di el día libre, bueno la semana. Subí a la habitación que Alice había arreglado para mí. Sobre la cama estaba algo cubierto bajo una tela blanca transparente. Levante la tela y era un bikini de una pieza, claro no era sencillo. Le faltaba tela en la parte media.

- ¿Iré a refrescarme con el agua vamos?- dijo Jacob detrás de la puerta.

-Ve, ahorita te alcanzo-

Mire el traje de baño una última vez y deje caer mi ropa al suelo. La tela alcazaba a cubrir bien mis pechos, lo que no puedo es decir lo mismo por la parte de abajo. Puedo asegurar dos cosas, que solo el diez por ciento de mi cuerpo estaba cubierto, y que mi padre no estaba enterado de esto.

No estaba muy convencida de poder usar esto, al menos no estando sola con Jacob. ¿Ah! Y porque no pensaste eso cuando te pusiste el traje que te regalo Nahuel? Por que al menos ese cubría mas, me conteste a mí misma, aparte Nahuel y yo somos algo. Y Jacob, bueno Jake me conoce desde pequeña, trato de darme teta. Nahuel también, me acuso mi conciencia. Si pero Nahuel no estubó conmigo toda mi infancia, no me miro cambiar, en cambio Jake sí. ¿Me pregunto si lo ha notado o todavía me sigue viendo como una niña? ¿Hablas en serio? Contesto mi conciencia, ¿acaso no te acuerdas como hasta tu misma notaste el cambio en su mirada la noche de tu cumpleaños?, ¿como el brillo de sus ojos se ilumino y hasta fuiste testigo de cómo te bebía con la mirada?

Irritada me lance a la cama dejando salir un sonido de fastidia silenciado por la cobija bajo mi.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Jacob desde la puerta.

Jacob. Abrió la puerta. Estoy semidesnuda. Boca abajo. Con la nalgas descubiertas. El momento se congeló.

-¡Jacob!- grite cuando pude recobrar el aliento. – ¡Tapate los ojos! ¡Cierra la puerta!- dije mientras tome la colcha debajo de mi y cubrí mi cuerpo.

No puedo recordar un momento cuando Jacob se hubiera atarantado. Fue tan lindo ver como se entorpecía. Sin saber si cerrar la puerta o salirse o taparse los ojos. Fue tan lindo que olvide el momento penoso que vivimos y me eche a reír.

-Nessie lo siento, no quería ver eso, digo si, digo no. Nessie lo siento, enserio lo siento- se tambaleaba con cada palabra.

Dijo lo siento unas cuantas veces más, el rojo evidente en sus mejillas me hacía reír aun mas. Tire la cobija a un lado, y salí de la cama.

-Jacob lo siento, exagere- dije tomando sus manos en las mías para destapar sus ojos. –Puedes abrir los ojos-.

-No enserio… no- tenía los ojos sellados,-no quiero ver algo que no quieres que mire. Nessie lo siento-.

-Jacob- dije con mi palma sobre su cachete. "Abre los ojos" le mostré el traje de baño y la razón por la cual estaba tan apenada.

-No tienes que usarlo- dijo abriendo los ojos cubriendo mi mano con la suya.

Agache la mirada, apenada por que sé que no se refería a lo que yo me imagine. El se

refería a cambiarme en algo mas cómodo para mi. Algo inocente.

-Se supone que me esperarías en el agua- conteste con un intento a cambiar de tema.

-Te estabas tardando mucho- contesto sin forzar lo otro.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?-

Tomo mi mano en la suya y me guió por el laberinto de pasillos bajando tres pares de escaleras hasta llegar al piso de abajo. Por alguna extraña razón mis ojos no perdían de vista nuestras manos unidas, y antes de que pudiera detenerme mis labios formaron la pregunta que siempre me he hecho.

–Jacob- dije pero esto no lo detuvo hasta que terminé -¿Por qué no tienes novia?-.


	14. Capitulo 14

Se detuvo a medio paso, y no tuve tiempo de detenerme antes de chocar contra él.

-¿Jacob?- dije cuando zafe mi mano de la suya rodeándolo para ver su rostro.

La cara de Jacob había perdido su color, sus ojos atraparon los míos en un instante y paso saliva con dificultad.

-Perdón, no pensé que la pregunta te afectara tanto.- dije tomando de nuevo su mano en la mía. –Olvida que dije algo- jale su mano pero tenía los pies plantados firmes al suelo. – Jake, lo siento. Has de cuenta que no dije nada-.

-Nessie- mi nombre partió de sus labios en un susurro.

-Olvídalo. ¿De acuerdo?- jale la mano de Jacob con más fuerza esta vez, e hice que se tambaleará hacia enfrente.

-Nessie yo…- dijo sin importarle mis esfuerzos.

Admito, tengo miedo de su respuesta. Me arrepiento de haber hecho el comentario, quisiera regresar el tiempo y no haber dicho nada. Me di por vencida y corro hacia la playa.

-El último en llegar es un hipopótamo- grite sin voltear hacia atrás.

Fue lo más infantil que se me pudo ocurrir, pero recuerdo que de niña Jacob hacia lo mismo cuando no quería comer. Competíamos por la presa mas grande, claro siempre ganaba. Siempre había sido tan natural estar con Jacob, y quería eso de nuevo. Estar con él, era tan simple y desde que Nahuel llego todo eso cambio, pero tampoco le puedo echar toda la culpa a él. Stefan tiene mucho que ver en esto también, si no hubiera sido por el yo aun no pensara en Jacob de esta manera. Pero creo que era inevitable, en cualquier momento hubiera pasado. Tal vez ahora no, pero en un par de años si. La llegada de Nahuel solo sirvió para confundirme más. Pero si estoy muy segura de algo, Stefan tiene razón los Vulturi jamás permitirán una relación tan anómala existir.

Le tomo tiempo a Jacob recuperarse de la pregunta pero en unos segundos escuche el latido de su corazón detrás de mí, sabía que estaba justo atrás cuando sentí su brazo bajo mis rodillas y me levanto del suelo sin dejar de correr.

-Jacob. ¡No!- grite cuando me percaté de su intención.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos escondiendo mi cara en su pecho. Podía sentir las gotas de agua alcanzar mi espalda cuando entro al mar.

-¡Jacob!- grite de nuevo pero fue inútil mi intento.

Su pecho vibraba con cada risa que escapaba de él unida con la mía. Sentí el cambio de posición justo cuando una ola golpeo su espalda y cayó sobre mí. Lo deje ir en ese momento y lo sumergí bajo el agua por los hombros. El rodeo mis piernas y me saco del agua solo para dejarme caer de nuevo. Era diferente estar aquí. El agua en Forks es fría, aquí el sol ilumina tu piel, te da un tono diferente. El agua se siente bien contra tu piel caliente y es fácil respirar. Estar así con Jacob es algo de lo que quiero para siempre.

Ya era tarde, el cielo se volvía rosa, ya no tardaría el sol en ocultarse tras el horizonte. Jacob me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos por la playa. Típico de una película romántica, solo que esta es mi vida y es real. Al regresar, no quería terminar este día, jale a Jacob conmigo al suelo y nos acostamos boca arriba sobre la arena. Es algo que no vemos en Forks, las estrellas. Son la posibilidad de algo más, de saber que hay más por descubrir.

Posibilidad, acaso habrá la mínima posibilidad. Ladeo la cabeza a un lado para ver a Jacob mirándome a mí, y la sonrisa se forma sola en mi rostro.

-Te extrañe- dije en mi voz más sutil.

-Aquí e estado todo el tiempo- responde.

Y sé que tiene razón, la extraña e sido yo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despierto Jacob no está a mi lado. Al deslizar mi mano por la cama, la encuentro vacía, solo el frio remplaza el calor de Jacob. El sol entra por todos lados, las puertas a la terracería están abiertas, el aire caliente entra de afuera. Por primera vez en mi vida puedo decir que pase calor junto a Jacob. Bajo las escaleras para encontrar a Jacob en la cocina.

-Buenos días- dice Jacob volteando unos huevos en el sartén.

-Mmm, huele rico- dije tomando un tocino del plato en la mesa junto a otros platos. Me senté a lado del zinc tomando un pedazo de fruta picada. – ¿Hiciste todo esto?- dije agarrando todo el plato.

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees capaz?- dijo casi sonando herido. Había todo tipo de fruta picada, fresas, melón, sandia, kiwi, hasta coco. También había mucha grasa como tocino, jamón, salchichas, y una montaña de hot cakes. –Y deja que te lo acabaras antes de empezar- me quito el plato de las manos y sonrió acomodando todo para desayunar en la terraza.

-Déjame recordarte quien es el lobo feroz aquí- dije sacando la lengua en su dirección.

Su risa lleno la habitación y llevo otra tanda de platos a la terraza.

-Anda ponte tu capa Caperucita- dijo burlonamente.

Esta vez lo seguí a la terraza, todo era tan verde aquí, el cielo era de un color claro no había nube que intercediera con el sol. Solo el techo sobre nuestras cabezas nos ocultaba de los rayos del sol. El mar no pegaba contra las rocas enfurecido, aquí el agua acariciaba la arena. Lance una uva en su dirección y la atrapo con su boca.

-¿A qué horas iremos al tal desfile?- pregunto cuándo clave mis dientes en un pedazo de sandia.

Trate de pasarme el pedazo entero pero falle en el intento y solo logre que el jugo se derramara por entre mis labios. Jacob solo tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y se echo a reír, le tire una uva que sorprendentemente atapo con la boca. Tome la servilleta de mis piernas y limpie el jugo de mi rostro mientras el llenaba su boca de mas uvas.

-Diremos que la pasarela fue un éxito y que compre todo- dije llevándome una uva a la boca antes de que Jacob pudiera devóralas todas.

-¿Y no lo notara la bruja de tu casa?- sabía que no lo decía con mala intención, había una buena amistad entre él y Alice.

-No porque comprare todo y tu no le dirás que no fui a la pasarela- por primea vez me da gusto que Alice no pueda ver mi futuro.

No quiero abandonar ese lugar, donde después de tanto tiempo me siento yo misma de nuevo y tengo a Jacob de vuelta. Como éramos antes de que mi cabeza, corazón, y alma entraran en guerra.

Mi padre no cree en el alma pero mi madre si, y es difícil imaginar no tener una. Porque sin saber a qué hora, en qué momento, Jacob se robo la mía, y no la quiero de vuelta. Ahora entiendo en este preciso momento que fue lo que Stefan miro esa noche de mi cumpleaños. Era algo oculto para mis ojos pero tan obvio para mi corazón y tan negado por mi mente. Amo a Jacob. No importa cuántas veces bese a Nahuel nunca podre ahogar mi amor por Jacob aunque me beba el cuerpo de Nahuel. Que tonta fui al creerlo posible. Porque desde el momento en que cree conciencia sabía que Jacob era mío. Porque el fuego que llevo dentro de mi solo lo puede alimentar el.

Quisiera no pensarlo pero Stefan tiene razón los Vulturi son nuestro gran peligro y llegado el momento sé que mi familia no me dejara sola. Y no quiero pensar en eso ahora, hoy quiero disfrutar a Jacob porque llegado el momento de su imprimación tendré que decirle adiós.

El resto de el día no la pasaos en el agua, otros momentos sentados afuera acostados sobre la arena o afuera en la terraza sentados sobre la hamaca. Llegada la noche el se metió a bañar y aproveche para llamar al asistente de Carolina Herrera.

-Bueno- contestaron del otro lado.

-Hola corazón soy Nessie- digo con entusiasmo.

-Hola mi vida. ¿Como estas?- Michel dice un poco mas emocionado de lo normal.

-Bien, bien. ¿Y tú?- digo escondiendo lo poco interesada que estoy en la conversación.

-Mega ocupado con esto de la pasarela, por cierto Alice me dijo que vendrías. ¿Estás aquí? Ven acá atrás a saludarme. Ahorita mismo digo que te dejen pasar- conocía a Michel desde que estaba pequeña es una de las pocas personas que sabe de nosotros como J. Jenks, bueno al menos adivina lo que somos.

- No, no- digo rápido cuando escucho que le habla a alguien. –De hecho por eso para avisar que no podre ir. Pero quiero que me mandes toda la colección a casa de mis abuelos.- me interrumpe diciendo que, que lastima que no podre ir y dejo que termine para poder volver a hablar. – Claro salúdame a Carolina y si Alice pregunta dile que estuve ahí a hasta el final-.

-Uh, esto me huele a otra cosa, quien es el afortunado- dice con una voz picarona.

No sé porque pero esto provoca que mis mejillas se llenen de color.

-Después te lo presento- digo con la sonrisa evidente en mi voz.

Dijo un par de chistes no muy apropiados y colgó cuando el desfile estaba por comenzar. Arriba el agua se apago y subí las escaleras al cuarto que Jacob y yo compartimos. Solo traía puesto un pantalón blanco casi transparente, pobre Jacob hacia tanta calor aquí, y el ya tenía bastante de eso. Yo traía puesto la camisa de él con un sostén color carne y unos bóxers color blanco. Mientras él se secaba las gotas de agua y me acomode bajo la delgada sabana.

-¿La caperucita no tiene miedo de dormir con el lobo feroz?- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Y el lobo no le tiene miedo a esta vampirita?- dije intentando ser sexy pero sé que miro algo torpe.

Se metió a la cama junto a mí y nos acomodamos, yo puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho como siempre y el rodeo mis hombros por abajo con su brazo. Me gusta oír el latido de su corazón. Con su otra mano formaba círculos en mi brazo mientras yo dibujaba líneas en su pecho.

-Jacob- dije después de un largo silencio. ¿Por qué no tienes novia?- por mas difícil que fuera tenía que oír su respuesta, si no nunca tendría el valor para intentar algo con él.

Inhalo profundo y puse la palma de mi mano contra su pecho mientras exhalo lentamente. Apreté los ojos hasta ver puntitos dentro de mis pupilas, mi corazón se comprimo, era como estar esperando un golpe en la obscuridad.

-Pues creo que estoy esperando-. Contesto sin dejar de mover sus dedos por mi piel.

-¿Esperando?- pregunte un poco confundida.

-Sí, esperando- contesto como si no fuera obvia su respuesta.

-¿A quién?- hubiera deseado no hacer la pregunta, pero la tenía que hacer.

Puse mi barbilla sobre mi mano para mirar el rostro de Jacob cuando dijera el nombre de la chica y así de una vez por todas convencerme de la realidad.

-A alguien especial, Nessie- contestó de una manera que me hacia recordar a cuando era pequeña.

-¿Qué pasa cuando la encuentres?- era obvio el miedo en mi voz pero el actuaba como si no estuviera ahí pasando sus dedos entre mis rizos alborotados.

-Ya la encontré- dijo atrapando mi vista perdida en la suya.

En ese instante mis esperanzas se destrozaron como una copa de vidrio que cae al vacio y al final se topa con concreto. Y sentí como cada pedacito de vidrio se despegaba y se clavaba dentro de mi alma, desgarrándola lentamente, asegurándose de clavarse profundamente para despedazarla lo más posible y dejarla más allá de la reparación.

-Solo estoy esperando que te des cuenta- dijo en un susurro que mi mente no logro comprender en ese instante.

Mi mundo giraba sin control. ¿Acaso se refiere a lo que estoy pensando? ¿Ese alguien especial soy yo? No que loco. Lo tuve que haber imaginado.

-¿Qué pasa cuando se dé cuenta?- dije sin aliento.

-Pues, quisiera que me lo dejara saber- puso su mano bajo mi barbilla pidiendo mi atención.

Jacob me quería. A mí. Eso era lo que quería. ¿Cierto? Todo este tiempo estuve dudando, y ahora sé que me quiere a mí. Todos esos sentimientos tontos de perderlo fueron en vano. La inseguridad que sentía junto a Natalie. Todo en vano. En una parte remota de mi mente aun cabía la posibilidad de perderlo por la imprimación, pero eso no importa ahora. Lo mire a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez, y no mire a un amigo si no a un hombre.

Escale su pecho con ansiedad y me detuve a milímetros de su labios y busque en sus ojos una razón para detenerme pero no la había. Su mano rodeo mi cuello y mis labios temblaban por la proximidad de los suyos. Su aliento acariciaba mi rostro y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

La sensación que exploto dentro de mi lleno todo mi cuerpo de fuego, donde nuestros cuerpos tocaban parecía haber llamas. Besar a Jacob era como beber de la vida misma. Todo desapareció, solo era él, mi mundo, ya nada tenía sentido. No volverá a ser la misma, los colores cobraron vida, el mundo estaba lleno de magia ahora. No había vuelta de hoja. Quería esto para siempre.

No era delicado conmigo, al contrario, enredo sus manos en mi cabello y me acerco a él. Sus labios eran tan cálidos como él, eran mi hogar. Sabía que pronto tendría que dejarlos solo por un instante, el latido de nuestros corazones exigían oxigeno pero tan solo un segundo lejos de sus labios era insoportable. Mordí su labio inferior y los dos abrimos los ojos inhalando y exhalando con fuerza.

Después la sonrisa apareció en ambos de nuestros rostros y después unas risitas. En un movimiento rápido me puso bajo él como una capa protegiéndome del mundo exterior y no pude aguantar más. Lo tome por el cuello y presione mis labios contra los suyos pero esta vez fue diferente. Fue más íntimo, me beso como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo. Rosó sus labios contra los míos como si fuera una muñeca de cristal muy delgado y fino. Su toque era suave contra mi piel, y cuando sus dedos pasaban por encima de mi piel era una sensación impresionante que hacia los pelitos de mi cuerpo erizarse.

Nuestros corazones bailaban al mismo son, siempre lo habían hecho, solo que el mío aun no lo sabía. Solo nos deteníamos a atrapar nuestra respiración pero sin separar nuestros labios. Hace diez minutos era una niña perdida en un mundo de colores vibrantes, ahora cada color tiene sentido.


	15. Capitulo 15

El aire nos arrullo al silencio, después de tantos besos compartidos terminamos la noche enrollados en la hamaca. Jacob se quedo dormido primero, lo supe cuando su corazón latió al paso y el ronquido lo confirmo después. Me sentía completa, al fin tenia la última pieza del rompecabezas; a Jacob. Tenía a mi familia, a unos padres amorosos, los tíos y tías más increíbles del mundo, y a unos abuelos indiscutiblemente cariñosos.

Pero algo no se sentía bien dentro de mí, es una sensación en el estomago que te hace sentir vacía. Como cuando se te olvida algo e intentas recordar y no puedes, porque todo lo que se te viene a la cabeza es todo menos eso, y enojarte por no saber qué.

Dejo salir un bocado de aire y beso a Jacob en la barbilla. Lentamente quito el brazo de Jacob que me rodea y bajo una pierna con delicadeza sin mover la hamaca. Cuando logro zafarme tomo la camisa de Jacob y me la pongo, porque sin él la noche es un poco fría. Camino de puntitas sobre la madera hasta llegar a la arena que cobija mis pies. La noche es muy oscura sin luna que la ilumine, las estrellas brillan más que nunca pero no es suficiente para alumbrar el camino.

Llego hasta la orilla donde el agua tibia moja mis pies y me siento ahí, abrazando mis rodillas al pecho. Las olas se sumergen al fondo, y el rostro de mi padre aparece en mi mente. ¿Qué pensará Edward Cullen cuando le diga que amo a Jacob Black? ¿Me apoyará o como los Vulturi, pensara que mi relación con Jacob es sobrenatural? Dejo salir el aire entre mis labios al oír la palabra sobrenatural rebotar en mi mente. Nosotros somos algo sobrenatural, algo que no debe de existir, algo que solo existe en libros, en cuentos de terror, en leyendas, en mitos, pero no en cuentos de hadas. ¿Quién dice que entre Jacob y yo no puede existir algo? ¿Acaso está escrito en algún lado? ¿Quién invento tan estúpida ley? En el amor no hay reglas. Uno no escoge a quien regalarle el corazón, simplemente te lo roban.

Cierro los ojos y siento los labios de Jacob contra los míos, el camino que dejaron sus manos por mi cuerpo aun arde, puedo sentir su aliento caliente contra mi piel cuando el aire sopla, y algo más. Es antiguo como el olor a invierno, el aroma es muy familiar más de lo que quisiera. Abro los ojos, las estrellas reflejadas en el inquieto mar, volteo a mi izquierda y ahí está. Quieto, cubierto bajo la sobra de las ramas de la palma junto a él. Su piel es pálida como la arena en la que estoy sentada, sus ojos rojos como un rubí sin pulir, y la sonrisa en su rostro es de un depredador.

Me pongo de pie, mi corazón se acelera sin control, respiro como si hubiera corrido un maratón y todo lo que cruza por mi mente es Jacob. Volteo rápido a ver la casa y mi corazón se hunde bajo el terror. Estamos a la misma distancia, pero el llegara antes que yo, maldita sea, me gana en velocidad soy estúpidamente mitad humana. Comienza en mi estomago, sube por mi pecho, y el nombre de Jacob se forma en mis labios, pero el dedo sobre sus labios calla mi voz. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría aquí? ¿Miró todo? Como se estará riendo de mí, porque lo que él dijo era cierto.

-¿Qué buscas aquí?- las palabras apenas y salen entre mis dientes.

-Solo quiero saludar a una amiga- dice con ese acento que aprendí a odiar.

-Tú no tienes amigas aquí- digo componiendo mi postura, estábamos hablando como si estuviéramos cercas pero había una distancia de treinta metros entre los dos.

-Lástima porque después de ver lo de hace ratito, creo que te conviene un amigo como yo- dice como si estuviéramos hablando de un carro que quisiera comprar.

Sé que debió darme pena lo que dijo pero al contrario me enfurecía el que haiga invadido mi privacidad. Este debió haberlo notado en mi rostro y agregó.

-No te preocupes no me quede a ver, aunque tengo que admitir- agrego, -yo no te hubiera guardado tanto respeto como el perro ese-.

-¡No te refieras así de Jacob!- el tono de mi voz no era amistoso eso lo deje muy claro.

-Lo siento,- dijo y por un segundo se lo creí.

-Lárgate Stefan, tu presencia no es bienvenida aquí- la verdad no le encontraba sentido a su visita.

Si solo fue para recordarme de aquella noche en la que me hiso ver claro que los Vulturi jamás nos dejarían ser feliz, lo logró.

-De acuerdo, pero no digas que no te advertí cuando ellos vengan por tu familia- se acomodo el chaleco y agrego. –Recuerda. Victoria ya una vez encontró la manera de burlar los talentos de tu familia-.

El nombre de la pelirroja, la de mis sueños, él la conocía. ¿Pero a que se refirió cuando dijo "burlar los talentos de tu familia"? Tal vez miro la pregunta en mis ojos porque volvió a plantar los pies en la arena y se recargo contra la palma.

-No sabes quién es Victoria. ¿Cierto? ¿No sabes verdad?- el entusiasmo era evidente en su voz, y dejaba en claro que no solo se refería a la pelirroja.

-Claro que si- conteste muy segura.

-No, no lo sabes- dijo con la sonrisa en su voz. –Buscame cuando estés lista para escuchar una larga historia- y así se fue.

Después de eso no pude dormir, se que suena algo tonto pero cerré todas la cortinas y cerré todas las puertas con doble candado. Me senté sobre el barandal de madera de la terraza, pensando en lo que dijo Stefan. Aun seguía atrapada en lo que había dicho sobre Victoria. Jacob tenía razón debí haber hablado sobre mis pesadillas con mis padres cuando él lo dijo, pero se me había olvidado por completo. Ahora tenía la duda plantada dentro de mí, era cierto no sabía mucho sobre mi familia, la verdad es que no me preocupe mucho por saber. Solo quería aprender todo sobre el mundo y sus funciones que olvide por completo aprender de donde vengo. Tanto que hasta acepté ir a Harvard para tomar mi curso de medicina, aunque tuviera al mejor maestro en casa tenía que cumplir con las normas que imponen los humanos.

El cielo se volvió un color lila, y pronto saldría el sol. Por más que Stefan fuera una amenaza, no le haría daño a Jacob, al menos no si cree que aun haya la posibilidad de que mi familia lo ayude en su tonta venganza.

Saque todo del refrigerador para hacer el desayuno, Jacob no se daría cuenta de que Stefan estuvo aquí, al menos no lo notara en mi actitud. Solo puedo esperar que el aire se lleve el aroma de su perfume antiguo. Termine de hacer el desayuno antes de que Jacob despertara y me fui a sentar al sofá de la sala, con un pan tostado cubierto de mermelada.

-Bueno días pequeña- dijo Jacob a la otra orilla del sofá cubierto con la misma cobija que yo.

Recuerdo haber estado viendo una película pero en alguna parte me quede dormida.

-¿Qué hora es?- dije cubriendo mis ojos del sol.

-Cinco para las cuatro- indicó viendo el reloj en su mano.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?- dije agarrando la almohada debajo de mí y la acomode entre el brazo de Jacob y su pecho.

-Lo iba hacer- dijo besando mi frente, -pero me encanta oír mi nombre cuando lo dices así dormida-.

-¿A si?- respondí deslizando mi pierna hasta dejarla descansar sobre su caderas.

-Si- contesta presionando sus labios contra los míos.

Es algo tan fácil de acostumbrarse, besar a Jacob así, pero creo que jamás tendré suficiente de él. Cada vez que mis labios tocan los suyos me roba el aliento, como saborear un pedazo de arte. Como probar un pedazo de pastel con diferente sabor cada vez. Sus besos parecen no saciar mi hambre, cada vez quiero más. Enredo mi mano en su pelo y siento como por primera vez pone su mano sobre mi pierna.

Stefan había tendió razón en algo, Jake era un caballero, anoche solo paseo sus manos por mi cabello o mis brazos pero jamás toco mi piel desnuda. Y sentir su mano sobre mi pierna incendio una llama que no había descubierto antes. Nahuel había provocado en mi hambre de piel, pero Jacob alcanzaba un rincón de mi ser que ataba a mi mente, alma, y corazón y solo Jacob podría alimentar los tres con solo una mirada.

Sin que él lo note, al menos no conscientemente, me deslizo hasta quedar arriba de él con ambas piernas a los lados. Mi cabello forma una capa de rizos alrededor de nosotros, y sus manos exploran la longitud de mi espalda. Lo beso con más fuerza y tomo su camisa en un puño. Siento una sed que no puedo explicar, es una sensación de querer más y más y no poder llenarte, querer atar tu alma a la suya y cerrar el trato.

Presiono mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y mi corazón deja de latir cuando me toma de la cintura y me tira hacia el otro extremo del sofá. Solo para que mi corazón lata con más fuerza cuando me jala a él colocándose entre mis piernas. Con ansiedad lo beso de nuevo y puedo sentir su propio anhelo en la manera que su instinto animal despedaza al caballero que es. Levante un poco la cadera y lo sentí, enrede su cuerpo con mis piernas y la presión contra mí. Sus manos recorrían lo largo de mis piernas, cuando mordió mi labio. Abrí los ojos para mirar reflejado en sus ojos la misma hambre que yo tenía. Sin pedir permiso deslice mis manos dentro de su camisa y sentí su abdomen firme contra las llamas de mis dedos para quitarle de una vez por todas la camisa. Lo gire hasta que caímos del sofá quedando yo sobre él en el suelo, instante que aproveche para deshacerme de mi propia blusa. No duramos mucho en esta posición pues Jacob me giro de nuevo dejándome bajo el.

Creo que inconscientemente aun competíamos, ninguno dejándose domar por el otro, pero creo que es obvio quien ganará esta guerra. Seré yo quien pierda pues aquello que late dentro de mi ya no es mío.

Besó mi barbilla para luego recorrer mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro, y de ahí bajar hasta donde empieza mi pecho para evadirlo y besarme entre mis bustos y crear un camino de besos hasta mi ombligo. Arquee mi cuerpo con anticipación al sentir su mano acariciar mi entrepierna. Como una niña desesperada por abrir su regalo de Navidad tome la barbilla de Jacob y lo besé de nuevo.

-Nessie- sopló mi nombre lanzando mi mundo a la vereda.

Lo besé otra vez, pasando mis manos por su pecho hasta que me encontré con el dobladillo de sus pantalones.

-Nessie, no- dijo pero era evidente cuanto trabajo le costaba detenerme.

Selle mis labios contra los suyos pero no funcionó, atrapo mis manos en las suyas colocándolas sobre mi cabeza. Ambos respirábamos con fuerza, mi mirada reflejada en la suya.

-Lo siento- digo cuando puedo pensar con claridad de nuevo.

Una risita tonta sale de mí al creer que algo tan mágico puede existir, y existe. Lo tengo frente a mí. Es tan hermoso como ver un amanecer por primera vez. Porque Jacob es eso para mí. Toda mi vida eh caminado en un jardín rodeada de las flores mas cautivadoras, de los aromas mas seductores, de la tierra cultivada con amor, pero me faltaba esa flor. Una flor que saltará entre las otras, cuyos pétalos acariciaran mi piel, que con su belleza alimentara mi vida.

Jacob es esa rosa roja blanca que resalta entre las otras, que con solo verlo se que su color no solo resambla la pureza de su alma si no la seguridad de su interior.

Besó una vez más mis labios y se levantó llevándome con él.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunta sobre su hombro caminando en dirección a la cocina.

Le sigo los pasos y lo abrazo por atrás, tomando mí tiempo cuando delineo la forma de su abdomen perfectamente cuadrado. Mi respiración es un beso delicado contra su cuello, y una sonrisa invisible a él, aparece en mi rostro cuando clavo mis dientes en su piel, mordiéndolo dulcemente.

El aire sale de mí inesperadamente cuando toma mis muñecas en una sola mano y presiona mi cuerpo contra la pared. Con la otra mano toma mi pierna y se la rodea. No puedo concentrarme mucho en lo que hace, solo puedo sentir el puño de pelo que tengo en mi mano y la forma de sus labios contra los míos. Se aleja de mí un instante y regresa a atacar mi cuello, mordiéndolo pausadamente. Recorre el mismo camino hasta mi ombligo solo que esta vez no regresa a mi labios. Levanta mi pierna y se la pone sombre su hombro. Mi respiración es corta, mi corazón se acelera en anticipación, y aprieto la quijada cuando sus labios entran en contacto con mi piel.

Puedo sentir su aliento muy cerca de mi parte intima pero la evade. Tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, mientras que con la otra mano clavaba mis uñas con ansiedad en su hombro. Quería que me tocara ya, que pusiera su mano ahí y dejara de jugar conmigo. Despegue mi cadera de la pared, tal vez necesitaba saber con qué desesperación ocupaba su atención. Sin esperarlo dejo caer mi pierna y se echo a correr.

Perdí toda fuerza en mis piernas y caí al suelo con mis manos frente a mí. Trataba de tranquilizar mi respiración cuando en una de las habitaciones la regadera se encendió y me eche a reír. ¿Qué locura estábamos a punto de cometer?

Al terminar el día me cobije bajo los diamantes en el cielo, recordando cada beso que nos dimos; me quede dormida, sola. Hasta la media noche cuando la luna brillaba más que nunca, y las olas cantaban nuestro amor, lo sentí llegar. Primero sentí el aire caliente acariciar mi piel, luego sus brazos protegerme de todo mal, después sus labios desearme dulce noche, y así navegue hasta llegar a unos sueños silenciosos.


	16. Capitulo 16

Lamento no haber subido un capitulo antes, pero aquí esta. ¡Espero les guste! Antes de que le den para abajo quería tomarme el tiempo y agradecerle a mi prima, Claudia, quien se toma el tiempo para editar cada capítulo con paciencia. ¡Gracias Claudia! También gracias a Dianha Iiguez por mostrar tu interés en el fanfic y por recordarme que tenía ya tiempo sin actualizar. También gracias a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempo para leer mi fic. ¡Gracias!

* * *

-¿Que le diremos a mi familia?-.

El cielo está un poco nublado y no necesito mirar las noticias para saber que hoy será un día lluvioso en Miami. Conozco el olor a lluvia a la perfección. Presiono mi rostro contra el cuello de Jacob escondiendo mi cara de su vista.

-¿Qué le diré a mi padre?- digo mas especifica.

Estoy segura de que mi familia estará feliz por mí, y mis padres también, eso solo que bueno pues mi padre lee la mente. Sin duda sé que esto será algo difícil para él… y para mí. Sera realmente vergonzoso.

-Pues, que te parece si le decimos que soy guapo, simpático sobre todo, pero totalmente irresistible, y que no te pudiste controlar bajo mi encanto- La forma en que lo dijo me hizo reír, añadiendo un tono sexy a su voz normal. Apreciaba cada momento que he tenido con Jacob, especialmente esos momentos en que Jacob era gracioso.

Lo beso, dejando el tema para otra ocasión.

-Nessie- susurra mi nombre contra mis labios. Pero estoy atrapada en el mundo a donde solo sus besos me pueden llevar, en un lugar donde solo él y yo existimos. -Nessie- dice de nuevo cuando me alejo a recuperar mi respiración.

Gimo en respuesta sin abrir los ojos y presiono mis labios contra los suyos una vez más. Esta vez me toma por la cintura y me coloca encima de él, mientras estamos sentados en la mecedora de afuera, mirando el cielo cambiar de un tono rosa a un azul claro.

Muerdo su labio inferior fuerte pero cautelosa de no sacarle sangre. Jacob se queja debajo de mí y abre los ojos.

-¿A si?- pregunta con una sonrisa juguetona.

La sonrisa se esparce por mi rostro y veo venir lo que se aproxima. Salto de donde estoy y corro a la orilla de la terraza.

-¡Jacob!- grito con emoción cuando sale disparado detrás de mí.

Corro hacia la playa en mi velocidad humana porque junto a Jacob no había necesidad de ser inmortal, porque con él me siento más viva que nunca. Me atrapa en menos de un par de segundos y sigue corriendo hacia el mar. Lo abrazo fuerte por el cuello y rio.

Nadamos el resto de la mañana, algunas veces jugueteábamos, otras nadábamos junto a la escuela de pescados en lo profundo del mar. Llegada la tarde nos tiramos sobre la arena mientras reíamos sin razón, como un par de locos perdidos en sus propios mundos. Solo que yo estaba perdida en el de Jacob.

-Te invito a cenar- dice Jacob de repente.

Me apoyo en un codo sobre la arena y lo miro mientras él mira al cielo.

-¿Es una cita?

-Claro- contesta sin mirarme.

No dijimos nada más. Para las siete de la tarde ambos estábamos listos. El vestía una camisa negra que parecía ser de seda con los primeros botones sin abrochar y con las mangas abrochadas hasta sus muñecas, y un pantalón de mezclilla. Alice tenía varios armarios retacados de vestidos, tuve que hurgar por unos cuantos minutos para encontrar algo que no resaltara demasiado como para llamar la atención. Me encontré con varios, uno morado de tirantes gruesos y collar cuadrado con gran vuelo, ese decía que aun era una niña. Otro blanco largo con mangas largas, abierto por enfrente en forma de V, ese era muy provocativo. Al final encontré el que buscaba. El vestido era corto, pero no vulgar, no era escotado llegaba a la medida perfecta sin que se mostraran mis pechos, y terminaba en unos tirantes gruesos. Cubría un encaje negro de figuras irregulares una seda de color caqui claro, y estas en conjunto se pegaban a mi figura, por la espalda caía en un gran holán que la dejaba al descubierto.

El se había terminado de arreglar antes que yo y me esperaba abajo, hurgando el refrigerador como si no fuéramos a cenar ahorita. Tome mi bolso del tocador y baje las escaleras. El estaba ahí esperándome al final de los escalones. Tal vez suene loco pero en ese instante cuando lo mire ahí esperándome, me sentí como en un cuento de hadas. Esta es mi historia de amor, mi cuento de hadas, el es el príncipe y yo su princesa. Sonríe al ver como con dificultad pasaba saliva, no se, sentía un gran placer provocar eso en el.

-Wow- dice Jacob cuando llego al ultimo escalón y toma mi mano en la suya. –Te ves…- pasa una vez más saliva tratando de buscar la palabra adecuada.

-Genial- ofrezco yo.

-Sí, eso- dice cuando su vista termina de aventurar por mi cuerpo.

La noche es cálida a comparación de Forks, ni Jacob ni yo necesitamos abrigo pero portamos uno solo por presentación. En realidad no se a donde me lleva Jacob y mucho menos se que esperar. La verdad es que Jacob solo termino la preparatoria unos años atrás y dejo el colegio para después, me estoy empezando a preguntar si fue para esperarme a mí. Aun así Jacob tiene mucha responsabilidad, pues con la llegada de otros vampiros a la zona y con nuestra estancia, hemos provocado la transformación de otros chicos en la Reservación. Con todo lo que pasa en la Reservación no le da tiempo a Jacob de trabajar y con sinceridad no espero que lo haga.

Entramos a una parte de la cuidad que conozco desde pequeña, venia aquí con Alice seguido de compras. Jacob da vuelta en James Avenue y se estaciona enfrente de un edificio antiguo. Apaga el motor y salta del Jeep, apenas termino de soltar el cinturón cuando su mano ya está ahí para sostener la mía. Muerdo mi labio inferior un poco nerviosa y le doy la mano.

-Gracias-. digo cuando me ayuda a bajar del Jeep sin necesitarlo, pero era un gesto caballeroso de su parte.

Sin dejar ir de mi mano me lleva a caminar un rato por la calle. El sol ya no está y solo las luces de los locales iluminan el pasillo. La calle por la que caminamos no parece de mala muerte pero a la siguiente cuadra se puede escuchar la música de un bar, que no es necesariamente muy amistoso. Antes de poder cruzar la siguiente cuadra cruzamos a la calle paralela. Abrazo el brazo de Jacob y me toma de sorpresa cuando se detiene frente una casa. La barda era alta cubierta de ramas con flores de distintos colores, en el centro tenia una reja aparentemente antigua, la parte alta es ovalada apenas la medida de Jacob. El marco de la reja está adornado con figuras extrañas. Solo que no es una casa, de adentro vienen varias voces, también se puede escuchar el revoloteo en la cocina. Miro a Jacob un poco sorprendida pero sonrió cuando un mesero muy apuesto abre la reja.

-Bienvenidos a la Casa Tua- dice el joven mesero con entusiasmo.

-Hola- contesta Jacob, -tengo reservación para esta noche-.

-¿El nombre, por favor?- Esto sonara loco pero sé que no solo yo note como me miraba el chico.

-Jacob Black- contestó Jake con algo de humor en su voz.

El chico mira la lista y sonríe.

-Por aquí, por favor-.

El mesero nos lleva a una mesa en el rincón del jardín junto a una fuente pegada a la pared. Puedo sentir como la vista de varios en el restaurante nos siguen a nuestro lugar. Me detengo enfrente de la fuente para admirar su belleza. Es de un color gris que se integra a la pared, en ella lleva gravado hojas como las que caen en otoño. Es una perfecta combinación con el lugar. Escucho cuando Jacob manda al mesero traer una botella de champán.

Volteo a ver su rostro para ver si es una clase de broma o algo así por el estilo, pero el permanece serio. Camina hasta donde estoy y me abraza, la envidia sale de la boca de varias chicas en el restaurante, y sé que no soy la única que escucha pero el actúa como si nada.

-¿Champán?- pregunto curiosa levantando una ceja, -¿Y que celebramos?-

-A ti- contesta como si no fuera nada.

-¿A mí?- pregunto con duda.

-Si a ti.- dice y besa mi boca. Se aleja pronto, mas pronto de lo que quiero, pero sé que tenemos una audiencia. –Celebro el hecho de tenerte.-

Su voz apenas y fue un susurro, pero el color invade mis mejillas como si se lo hubiera gritado a todos en el local. El mesero pronto llega con la botella y miro en la otra dirección hasta que se va. La mesa donde estamos sentados está cubierta por una tela gruesa color perla, en el centro hay dos velas gruesas una más alta que la otra con una rosa blanca en una base de cristal. El restaurante parece ser el patio de una casa que perteneciera a Italia. El jardín está lleno de arboles altos que cubren nuestras cabezas y obstruyen la vista al cielo. En las ramas más bajas están colgadas linternas de cristal con velas de diferentes formas y colores que iluminan todo el patio. La barda está formada por arbustos altos con flores que le dan vida al lugar.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta Jacob cuando me atrapa viendo las linternas sobre nosotros.

-Claro- contesto con una sonrisa aseguradora.

El mesero regresa con la botella ya lista para nosotros y empieza a servirnos, pero Jacob lo detiene. Ambos ordenamos una pasta y el mesero se va. Jacob toma la botella y llena mi copa de champán.

-Por ti- dice Jacob levantando la copa.

-Por nosotros- contesto sin poder desasearme de la sonrisa que me acompaña esta noche.

Empezamos la plática recordado viejos tiempos, nuestra primera casería, la primera vez que se quedo a dormir conmigo sin la observación de mis padres, las veces que nos hemos tirado del acantilado, los argumentos amistosos que tengo con Paul, los cuales siempre termino ganando, las apuestas que eh hecho con Quil y Embry.

-Recuerdos esa vez con Claire, la verdad es que no sé cómo nos pudo tomar de sorpresa. Pero debo decir esa niña es encantadora.- dice Jacob devorando el plato enfrente de él, -Aunque de niña era un poco mas encajosa, bueno, bueno también en ese entonces no me gustaban los bebes.-

Suprimo una risa mientras bebo de la copa. Esa vez cuando Claire tomo de sorpresa a la manada, los chicos estaban hablando de cosas de lobos y Claire es una niña inteligente. Esa noche cuando Quil la fue a visitar la pequeña hiso una pregunta que nadie esperaba. Quil no tuvo más opción que contestarle, es algo que viene con la imprimación. No le puedes negar nada a esa persona. Desde entonces creo que Claire ama más que nunca a Quil y no dudo que se quede con él, ningún chico podrá remplazar lo que Quil le puede dar a Claire. Algo que también me impacto fue con la facilidad que tomo la noticia, una cosa es nacer en un mundo extraño y ajeno a los humanos y otra es saber que sin voluntad estas involucrada en la magia que rodea a los chicos de la manada.

También hablamos de lo mucho que Seth me hace reír, lo grande que es la familia de Sam y Emily. De repente recuerdo el regalo de Emily y me arrepiento de no a verlo traído, pero también se que en la casa hay muchos de esos. La cena llega y desaparece tan rápido como llegó. Sonrío sin que Jacob lo note, porque al final del día no importa con quien compartamos nuestro día, al final siempre terminamos Jacob y yo solos llegada la noche

Terminamos de nuevo en la calle, ya son cercas de las once de la noche, pero ni él ni yo queremos regresar a casa. Cruzamos la calle con intenciones de llegar a una pastelería y llevar el postre a casa, pero el sonido que proviene del bar a la siguiente cuadra llama mi atención.

-Jacob- digo con toda dulzura. Esta por prender el motor, pero yo aun no me monto al jeep y me mira con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Volteo a ver en dirección al bar, su sonrisa pronto se vuelve algo confusa. -Por favor- hice un puchero saltando mi labio inferior del superior y mis ojos se pusieron en un gesto triste.

-Nessie no creo…- apunta en dirección al bar pero lo interrumpo antes de que continúe.

-Anda, prometo que Edward Cullen no se enterara, además no tenemos nada que hacer en casa- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Puedo pensar en varias cosas- dicen un poco picaron. Muerdo mi labio en tentación pero la realidad es que para eso tenemos toda la noche, y pues el bar ya está aquí. –Aparte no tienes edad- dice con la intención de desilusionarme.

Me incline sobre el Jeep para alcanzar a tocar a Jacob. Con nuestra piel en contacto le podía mostrar cualquier cosa, hasta la falsa ID que existe en mi mente.

-Bueno, bueno quien dice que no podemos intentarlo- se baja de nuevo y caminamos juntos hasta el bar.

El chico de la puerta aparenta ser mayor de veintiuno pero menor de treinta. Trae puesto algo parecido a lo de Jacob pero su pantalón es negro como su camisa, en cuanto llegamos pide ver nuestras identificaciones y debato entre seducirlo para dejarme pasar o solo mostrarle mi identificación falsa. Por cómo me mira creo que es mejor solo mostrarle mi identificación falsa. Actuó como si me tropezará con mi propio pie y me recargo en el, aprovecho y de la nada el mira mi identificación, solo que nunca la miro físicamente.

Nos deja pasar sin más preguntas, el lugar está lleno de humo y me pregunto cómo es que los humanos miran aquí. Al fondo esta la cantina con las mesas esparcidas al frente del local. La música retumba por las paredes y hay todo tipo de personas aquí. Algunas chicas salen cargadas por otros, otros salen golpeado, pero la mayoría parece estarla pasando bien. Jacob me abraza por la cintura y puedo sentir porque este lugar lo hace un poco incomodo, y no son los chicos cargados de músculos en una mesa de billar a nuestro costado. Es el humo, el olor a licor, vomito, sudor, un trapiador sin enjuagar, todos nuestros sentidos nos gritan que salgamos de ahí pero no, yo quiero esta experiencia.

Sin pensarlo más camine hasta la barra y pedí un trago. Jacob reaccionó en menos de un segundo.

-¡No!-

-Si- dije mirando al bartender.

-¿Sí o no?- el bartender se miraba enfadado, y seguro cansado.

Miro a Jacob a los ojos implorando con la mirada que me deje hacer esto.

-Sí, dos por favor- digo cuando creo haberlo convencido con la mirada.

El chico detrás de la barra es rápido y pone dos tragos en frente de nosotros. Jacob me mira con ojos dudosos, pero pongo el trago en su mano.

-A la cuenta de tres- digo animándolo, - uno…-

-Un limón por favor- dice Jacob dándose por vencido.

El bartender pronto se lo da y sigo contando.

-Dos- levanto el trajo y pongo junto a mis labios, -¡tres!-

El alcohol es amargo, pero la sensación no llega hasta que el licor toca mi garganta. Pasa rápido pero el ardor se queda contigo por un tiempo. Es una sensación amarga, como si me hubiera pasado un chile entero sin masticar. Jacob rápido me da el limón pero se echa a carcajadas cuando ve mi rostro. En ese momento siento convertirme en dragón y expulsar fuego en cualquier momento. Toso un par de veces y Jacob esta doblado de la risa.

Le pego a la barra un par de veces con mi palma hasta llamar la atención del barman de nuevo y le señalo que me traiga otros dos. La risa de Jacob para por completo cuando el barman pone otros dos tragos de tequila frente a nosotros y se lleva los "shots" vacíos.

-Estas bromeando. ¿Cierto?- dice Jacob incrédulo cuando pongo otro trago en su mano.

-¿A la cuenta de tres?- levanto una ceja pero me mira un poco molesto.

-Nessie, nunca has tomado y no sabemos lo que el alcohol te puede hacer- trata de tomar el "shot" de mi mano pero la alejo.

-Entonces averigüemos,- digo llevándome el trago a la boca.

De nuevo es amargo pero el efecto en mi garganta no es el mismo.

-Nessie creo que es mejor irnos a casa,- dice Jacob sin siquiera echarle un vistazo a su trago.

-No- contesto cuando me toma por la muñeca. –Jacob por favor-. Nos miramos por un largo momento hasta que asiente la cabeza y se toma su trago. –Pero no más tequila. ¿De acuerdo?- no me da tiempo de contestar y pide dos cervezas.

-¿Juguemos billar?- pregunto con brillo en mis ojos.

Sin dejarlo que me conteste tomo mi cerveza de la barra y su mano, lo jalo hacia las mesas de billar. Esquivamos un par de borrachos pero al final logramos llegar a la mesa de alfando. Acomodo las bolas en la mesa y Jacob solo me mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes jugar billar?- puedo oír la burla escondida en su voz.

-No,- contesto sin mirarlo a los ojos cuando se ríe de nuevo, - pero aun así te voy a ganar- digo amenazándolo con mi palo. –Tu primero-.

Observo como inclina su cuerpo hacia delante y posiciona sus manos en el palo. Golpea la primera bola con fuerza y deshace el triangulo de bolas sobre la mesa. Respiro profundó eh imito su actuación. Para mi suerte la bola no llega hasta el hoyo y es turno de Jacob. Él quien obviamente tiene más práctica en el juego, hecha dos bolas de color solido al hoyo. Le tomo con frustración a mi cerveza y la dejo media vacía. Cuando mi turno llega, logro meter tres pelotas y una de Jacob, lo que le provoca más risa. Tomándole a su cerveza camina hasta donde estoy y planta un beso en mi mejilla.

-Ni intentes seducirme- le digo tratando de suprimir la sonrisa que se quiere formar en mis labios. –Te pienso ganar- le digo apuntándole con el dedo.

Me abraza por detrás y mormulla en mi oíd, -Suena tentador. ¿Qué dices si nos vamos a casa?-

Me doy vuelta aun en sus brazos para mirarlo a la cara y no puedo resistir la tentación y beso sus labios. El beso dura poco, pero es parte de la tortura.

-Nos iremos cuando te gane- contesto poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios cuando inclina su rostro por otro beso.

-De acuerdo- contesta dejándome ir.

-Pero no me vayas a dejar ganar- amenazo tomando mi turno.

-Jamás- contesta con la sonrisa esparciéndose por su rostro.

Sin notarlo las horas se pasan y el licor se convierte en nuestro compañero, el local poco a poco se empieza a quedar solo, y el barman nos tiene que decir que ya es hora de cerrar. Me recargo contra la pared ya que todo lo que dice Jacob se me hace gracioso y no puedo detener la risa. No recuerdo lo que dijo pero sí que me hizo reír. Caminamos hacia la puerta y puedo jurar que el barman hizo un acertijo para hacer la salida más difícil. Jacob se sostiene de mí para mantener el equilibrio. ¿O yo de él? No estoy segura.

Al salir el aire de afuera me marea y tropiezo en el último escalón, Jacob apenas y se puede sostener del marco de la puerta. Afortunadamente caigo sobre un chico que iba pasando. Mi rostro se hunde en el cuello del muchacho y puedo oler su dulce aroma, inhalo profundo llevándome conmigo el toxico olor de su sangre. Se me hace agua la boca y muerdo mi labio con anticipación.

-Whoa- dice el muchacho distrayéndome por el momento.

Jacob quien ha recuperado su balance me jala a el por la cintura y le pide disculpas al joven. Tienen un intercambio de palabras a la que estoy ajena pues su sangre exige mi atención. Toda risa desvanece de mí por el momento y lo único que quiero es la sangre de este joven. Jamás había sentido una gran necesidad como la que siento por este tipo en este momento. Jacob me lleva con el, pero mis ojos siguen clavados en el joven, aun cuando llegamos hasta donde el Jeep se había quedado estacionado. Jacob murmulla algo, pero no le prestó atención.

El joven con cabello claro nos sigue observando y por alguna extraña razón camina hacia nosotros. ¡No! Grita una voz dentro de mí. ¿Qué haces? ¡Aléjate! Pero es inútil, es de la manera que estamos hechos. Atraemos a la presa. Jacob tambalea detrás de mí y se recarga contra el Jeep. El chico habla con Jacob y me voy a la parte trasera del Jeep y tomo varios bocados de aire, libres del aroma del joven, pero aun así su esencia esta en cada respiro que tomo.

Al pareceré una llanta estaba baja y aunque Jacob es un gran mecánico, cambiar una llanta debería ser fácil pero debido al alto nivel de alcohol en nuestro sistema no es capaz de hacerlo. Con la ayuda del joven cambia la llanta, y todo el tiempo no pude arrancar la vista del cuello del muchacho donde su pulso vibra con vigor.

-No los puedo dejar así- dice el joven con voz gruesa.

Jacob apenas y puede llegar a mí y es hasta entonces que me doy cuenta que me eh estado sujetando del Jeep más fuerte de lo debido. Pero no puedo dejarlo ir. No sé de lo que soy capaz, no con el alcohol nublando mi juicio.

Seria rápido, dice la voz regresando a torturarme. Nadie se daría cuenta. La calle está vacía, Jacob está muy alcoholizado para detenerme.

-Nessie- dice Jacob jalándome con él al lado del pasajero.

¡No! Grita mi voz interna. No sé qué ha pasado pero el chico se acomoda detrás del volante con llaves en mano. Jacob me impulsa al asiento trasero y me toma todo mi ser no lanzarme hacia el chico y arrancarle la vida. Con trabajo Jacob se acomoda en el asiento de enfrente y hundo mi cara en su cuello. Este lo toma como un cariño pero solo yo sé que es lo único que me detiene para no matar a este extraño.

Manejamos en silencio, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Jacob empezara a roncar. El aire ayudaba a desviar el aroma del chico pero aun lo podía oler en el Jeep. Cerré los ojos por un momento y pensé en otras cosas.

Los días en los que el cielo tronaba y mi familia se reunía a jugar béisbol, las últimas noches que eh pasado con Jacob, mi primera navidad junto a mi familia, los peluches en mi recamara, pensé en todo menos en el joven que manejaba.

Le di instrucciones básicas para llegar a la mansión, pero nunca sin retirar mi rostro del cuello de Jacob. Cuando el motor se apago trate de levantar a Jacob pero fue inútil. El chico se bajo y rodeo el Jeep. Levante la vista incrédula. ¿Acaso este chico intentaba burlarse de la muerte en la cara? ¿Cuánto más podría resistir?

Al levantar la vista el mundo me dio vueltas y tuve que cerrar los ojos. Salte de una vez por todas del Jeep con esperanzas de alejarme del chico lo más rápido posible. Mis piernas no reaccionaron como debían y termine por tropezarme con mis propios pies. Los brazos del chico me rescataron de la caída pero sería su muerte. Mi labio inferior temblaba sin control, seria rápido ni cuenta se daría de lo que estaba pasando y se moriría antes de saberlo.

-¿Estás bien?- su aliento golpeo mi rostro y sentí como mil navajas me cortaban por dentro.

Clave mi mirada en sus labios de color rojizos por el frio. Estábamos cercas, mas cercas de lo debido, no sé qué fue lo que me llevo a mirarlo a los ojos y me recordó a Carlisle. Fue el pensamiento de Carlisle el que me dio la fuerza para arrancarme de los brazos de este extraño y hundir mi rostro de nuevo en Jacob. Tome un brazo de Jacob y lo puse sobre mi hombro, sin pedírselo el chico tomo el otro y ambos llevamos a Jacob hacia adentro.

Con el alcohol me tomaba mucho esfuerzo enfocar mi vista en los escalones, aunque trataba de llevar todo el peso de Jacob no puedo negar que el chico ayudaba bastante, sola no lo hubiera podido hacer. Lo jalamos hasta mi habitación y lo tiramos sobre la cama.

-Para estar tan chica estas bastante fuerte- dice el chico una vez que Jacob está tirado sobre la cama.

Asiento con la cabeza sin la fuerza para abrir la boca. La cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas y mi estomago se siente raro. Siento como si me hubieran dado de vueltas y es difícil pasar saliva.

-¿Estás bien?- no alcanzó a formar una respuesta cuando salgo disparada hacia el baño.

Estoy tan preocupada que no me molesto en alejar al muchacho cuando entra al baño y recoge mi pelo. Soba mi espalda con delicadez y siento mi estomago revolverse de nuevo. Cuando puedo lo alejo con la mano pero es inútil retira mi mano y sostiene mi cabello cuando otra ola de asco toma posesión de mi cuerpo.

Después de varios respiros recupero el aliento y salgo de la habitación. El chico sigue mis pasos de cercas y baja conmigo a la cocina. Resisto la tentación de poner mi boca bajo el la llave del fregadero y dejar correr el agua hasta calmar el ardor en mi garganta. Tomo la jarra de agua del refrigerador y lleno un vaso de hielo.

-¿Gustas algo de tomar?- digo cuando se que el peligro ya no está cerca.

-Claro- contesta del otro lado de la barra.

Tomo otro vaso del trastero y me fijo dentro del refrigerador.

-Hay limonada, jugo de piña…-

-Agua está bien,- contesta interrumpiéndome.

Al cerrar la puerta del refrigerado un perfume conocido invade la habitación.


	17. Capitulo 17

Mi instinto es correr y proteger a Jacob quien esta arriba solo y completamente ajeno a la situación, pero no puedo dejar a este humano aquí sin protección. El extraño se percata de la alarma en mi rostro y sin perder un segundo más lo arrastro conmigo hasta el tercer piso. El aroma del perfume tan conocido para mis sentidos llena toda la casa, el alcohol bloqueo mis sentidos y no lo pude detectar antes. Estaba tan preocupada por mantener la vida de este humano que no me di cuenta del humor que invadía la casa.

El chico de pelo oscuro me mira con atención pero no dice nada, de seguro piensa que aun sigo alcoholizada, pero ese no es el caso. Dejo salir el bocado de aire que eh estado reteniendo cuando miro a Jacob aun acostado y sano, pero las ansias pronto regresan porque el aroma es más fuerte aquí en nuestra habitación.

Con desesperación busco mi celular pero no logro encontrarlo, busco en la chaqueta de Jacob pero no tengo suerte. Lo encuentro en el bolso trasero de su pantalón y al abrir el celular la pantalla de inicio indica que hay cinco llamadas perdidas de mi padre, todas hechas en los últimos quince minutos. El terror asalta mis sentidos.

Regreso la llamada pero me es imposible contestar cuando la veo parada ahí frente a mí.

-¡Renesmee! ¡Renesmee!- grita mi padre por la bocina pero es inútil, no contestare.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevara ahí observándonos? Su mirada pasa por encima de mí y mira al humano de una manera muy familiar, de la manera que miras a una presa. Tengo menos de un segundo para reaccionar y mi instinto para sobrevivir se esparce por mis venas. Tiro al humano hacia atrás con fuerza, pero no tengo suficiente tiempo para bloquear el ataque.

Siento el impacto de su cuerpo contra el mío en un intento por llegar al humano, con la fuerza que venía logra tirarme contra la pared y caigo al suelo. Su mirada vuelve al humano dándome la espalda a mí. Un error que Jasper me enseño nunca hacer. Da un paso hacia el humano y me trepo a su espalda, usando toda mi fuerza arrancando su cabeza. La tipa suelta un llanto chillante antes de que pueda despegar su cabeza por completo de su cuerpo.

Respiro hondo tratando de calmar el latido de mi corazón que late con fuerza, el chico que permanece en una esquina de la habitación me mira con horror. El llanto agonizante de la intrusa despertó a Jacob. Pero no podía retirar mis ojos de vampira, como si en cualquier momento fuera a recobrar la vida.

Le toma un par de segundos reaccionar a Jacob para registrar la escena frente a él. Un par de segundos muy tarde. Un chico entra por la ventana. El humano esta acorralado en una esquina pero no puedo perder el tiempo en preocuparme por él, en imaginarme lo que está pensando.

El cuerpo de Jacob tiembla con ferocidad pero no logra transformarse. Le quiero echar la culpa al alcohol. ¿Por qué que otra razón puede ver?

El chico sin control me ataca pero logró esquivarlo, y soy derrumbada por un segundo chico. Finalmente Jacob logra tomar su forma lobina y me quita de encima al segundo vampiro.

El cristal de una ventana estalla seguida por otro, poco a poco vampiros invaden la habitación, son mas de los que puedo pelear. Una mano me toma por la muñeca y mi instinto es escapar, pero al ver sus ojos rubís tomo la mano del humano y lo jalo conmigo a la salida. Jacob se queda deteniendo a los neófitos que derrumban las paredes por llegar hasta donde está el humano.

Son más de los que Jacob puede detener y no lo puedo dejarlo solo. Le entrego el humano a Stefan y regreso junto a Jacob sin argumentos. Atrapo la vista de uno y el color intenso de su mirada es tan feroz y tengo la sospecha de que son neófitos. Los neófitos son vampiros recién nacidos con mucha fuerza pero torpes. Son como niños de cinco años tratando de pelear contra un adulto por el dulce detrás de ellos. Son fáciles de derribar pero no provocamos daño permanente. Son mucho más de los que puedo contar con los dedos de mis manos. Uno tras otro se nos echan encima, los dientes de Jacob penetran la piel de los neófitos, es como escuchar la porcelana caer al suelo y quebrarse.

Un neófito logra treparse a la espalda de Jacob pero rápido lo derrumbó arrancándole el brazo en el proceso. Pronto estamos rodeados y sin escapatoria. Esto es mi culpa. Si no hubiera sido por mi estúpida idea de alcoholizarnos hubiéramos detectado a estos neófitos a millas de distancia.

Jacob gruñía con ferocidad, y los neófitos no dejaban de entrar por las ventanas quebradas. La habitación se había convertido en la zona de combate, todo estaba destrozado. Había vidrios, plumas, colchas, y ropa por todos lados. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que un neófito se lanzara a mí, pero Jacob bloqueo su ataqué. El sonido de los dientes rompiendo piel llenó la habitación. Tenía miedo por Jacob, porque con una sola mordida, seria su muerte.

Me distraje un segundo, demasiado para que un neófito me tomara de sorpresa. Luche contra él pero término por lanzarme al otro lado de la habitación. Mi cabeza reboto contra la pared haciendo que mi mirada se nublara. Trate de pasar saliva pero se me hizo difícil y respire profundo. El terror se adueño de mí por completo cuando olí el dulce aroma de la sangre, pero era una sangre que nunca desearía. Levante la vista para ver reflejado mi terror en la vista del gigante lobo. El tiempo pareció haberse congelado cuando sentí un piquete entre mis costillas. Mi mano inconscientemente cubría un costado de mi abdomen, baje mi vista para ver mis manos manchadas de rojo.

Olvide como respirar. El silencio era la pronunciación de mi muerte. Jacob trato de llegar a mi pero le gano un neófito impulsado por la sed. Trate de retener el ataque pero no lo era, el neófito nos lanzo a ambos por el cristal roto y caímos al suelo desde el tercer piso. No tuve la fuerza para caer de pie y caí en un costado clavando el cristal más profundo. Enterré mis uñas en la arena como si eso de alguna manera fuera ayudar con el dolor. Poco después Jacob cayó sobre mí en sus cuatro patas, cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo. Un grito de dolor estaba sufocado en mi garganta impidiéndome respirar.

En ese mismo segundo Stefan estaba junto a nosotros arrancando cuantos pedazos de cuerpo podía. Con mi sangre los neófitos entraron en un estado de locura total, guiados por la sed para atacar haciéndolos más torpes. La arena en la herida no ayudaba mucho pero saque el pedazo de vidrio dentro de mí.

Eran demasiados en conjunto formaban una fuerza bruta, y lograron quitar a Jacob sobre mi dejándome al descubierto. Logre ponerme de pie, pero era como si con cada gota de sangre que escapara mi cuerpo perdiera la fuerza. Estaba en total desventaja, siendo mitad humana me hacia mitad fuerte, mitad veloz, y aparentemente mortal. No les podía ganar con la fuerza, mi mejor defensa era evadir sus ataques. Uno corrió hacia mí como tantas veces lo ha hecho Emmett y me quede parada hasta el último instante deslizándome entre sus piernas solo para toparme con un segundo.

El mismo que me arrojo desde el tercer piso. El no parecía neófito. Su mano derecha distrajo mi vista para clavar sus garras en mi herida y con la otra mano tomo mi cuello hundiendo sus uñas en mi piel. Clavaba con fuerza sus garras dentro de mí, y estoy segura de que había dañado órganos vitales.

Algo extraño sucedía con su rostro porque se contrajo en una forma muy extraña. Sentí el vacio de su mano en mi herida cuando la vi llena de sangre tratando de sujetar su cabeza. ¿Pero por qué?

-¡Edward!- grito mi madre.

Pero caí al suelo antes de darme cuenta que estaba sucediendo. Sentí otra mano en mi herida pero esta no causaba dolor, solo molestia. Solté un quejido tan bajo que dudo se pudiera escuchar sobre los gritos, y el cristal quebrándose alrededor de nosotros. De vez en cuando perdía el enfoque. Suena loco pero el rostro de mi madre aparecía de vez en cuando, otras lograba escuchar su voz.

-¡Edward!- mencionaba el nombre de mi padre, pero no de la manera que yo lo recordaba, sonaba aterrada.

Cuando levanto su mano apenas la podía ver, pero estaba llena de sangre, mi sangre. Trate de hablar, de decir su nombre, pero solo logre atragantarme con mi propia saliva. Pero cuando tosí manche de rojo la blusa de mi madre. Mi respiración regreso en modo acelerado.

-¡Carlisle!- grito mi madre desesperada.

Trate de hablar de nuevo pero era inútil me ahogaba en mi propia sangre.

-Sh, sh, sh- susurro mi madre, -¡Carlisle!-

Me queje al sentir otra mano contra mi herida, me dolía respirar.


	18. Capitulo 18

Ean PDV

No había como describir a estas criaturas, son anormales. Admito que cuando vine aquí fue por la belleza de la chica, tal que te cautiva y te mantiene presa. Su simple esencia te enamora. Cuando la vi salir del bar; ni alcoholizada perdía su belleza. Es como si te pudieras hundir en su pelo rizo y perderte en sus ojos café del color del chocolate más dulce, y vaya no tiene importancia mencionar la escultura de su cuerpo, era de una diosa.

El aventurero dentro de mí rogaba por abordar ese Jeep, y le hice caso. Estar cerca de ella era como estar al borde de un acantilado, estaba listo para saltar si ella me lo pedía, estaba estúpidamente hipnotizado por su belleza.

Una vez en el Jeep, me dio instrucciones manteniendo su cabeza cerca de él, que creo es su novio. Aunque él se mira mayor para ella, pero igual los dos parecen modelos. Al llegar a su mansión mi corazón se comprimió, no sé si por la impresión del lugar, pero estoy casi seguro de que mi corazón ya me lo advertía. Aun así me quede hasta que note el cambio en su rostro cuando ella también lo registro.

Me tomo por la muñeca, y puedo jurar que volamos hasta el tercer piso, ahí mi mundo cambio. Al llegar a la habitación, ella frenéticamente buscaba algo, trataba de enfocarla, pero se movía tan rápido que era imposible.

Estoy seguro de que yo la mire antes de que ella, porque estoy seguro que la persona al otro lado de la habitación había estado ahí desde que nosotros llegamos. El frio corrió por mi cuerpo, un frio seco que me hizo detener el corazón. Paso tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de registrar lo que había ocurrido, pero estaba en el suelo y estaba seguro de que me había pegado fuerte contra la pared.

Tal vez suene loco, pero la invasora había atacado a la chica en un intento por llegar a mí. La intrusa impacta con tanta fuerza a la chica de cabello rizo que hace un hoyo en la pared. Su velocidad, la fuerza es inhumana.

Al caer al suelo la intrusa, con piel tan pálida como harina voltea en mi dirección y tomo un paso, estoy atrapado bajo un cajón pesado y no me puedo mover. Lo que sucede me deja sin palabras. La chica frente a mi grita con terror hasta que su cabeza cae al suelo.

¡Me eh vuelto loco! Grito para mis interiores. ¡Estoy completamente loco!

No puedo retirar la vista de la chica muerta a pasos de mí, el chico que estaba dormido, ahora está despierto y tiembla sin control. ¿Estará en shock como yo lo estoy?

En silencio otros dos invaden la habitación y atacan a la chica de ojos café, logra esquivar uno, pero el segundo la derriba y frente a mi, lo mas incrédulo pasa. El chico de piel bronceada que cargue hasta esta habitación, se transforma. Pasa tan rápido, pero mis ojos logran captar como su piel se rompe para tomar una forma gigantesca, una forma de lobo.

Todo está pasando tan rápido. Las ventanas de la habitación estallan todas en un segundo, y rápido la habitación se llena de pieles pálidas y ojos rojos. Todo se vuelve una mancha frente a mí, el lobo rompe la piel de sus víctimas, la habitación se vuelve un concierto de llantos agonizantes.

Pierdo de vista a la chica por un momento, pero regresa cuando me toma por la muñeca, y ni siquiera nota que estoy atrapado bajo un cajón. Me saca de ahí como si fuera tan liviano como una pluma. Alguien más la guía, pero su vista no mira sus pasos, su vista sigue clavada en el lobo que se queda atrás.

Paso de las manos de la chica a las manos del hombre que nos saco. Sin decir nada el hombre, me lleva al piso de abajo, pero no llegamos lejos, abajo ya nos espera otro grupo de intrusos. Al igual que arriba todo es una mancha, pero rápido el hombre se deshace del grupo.

Me lleva hasta una habitación con chimenea y me avienta a un closet.

-No salgas de aquí hasta que venga por ti- y sin decir más, cierra la puerta.

En el cuarto oscuro aun puedo escuchar los golpes contra la pared, vidrio quebrándose, y el intento por llegar hasta mí.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que todo se quedo silencio. ¿Qué eran estas cosas? Humanos no son. El chico definitivamente no lo era. Él era un hombre lobo. ¿Pero ella? Su piel pálida, la velocidad, la fuerza; ella era una vampira. Y no sólo ella. Si yo fuera como cualquier otro humano, ahorita estuviera muerto de miedo, pero era esto lo que había estado buscando toda mi vida. Esta era la razón por la que abandone mi hogar para ir en busca de estos seres míticos.

Me llene de valor y lentamente abrí la puerta, la habitación estaba vacía, pero llena de cuerpos sin vida. Con delicadeza sin molestar un cuerpo, cruce la habitación hasta llegar al pasillo que daba a la sala. No sé porque intentaba ser discreto, si estas personas eran lo que creo que son, sabrían que estaba ahí.

Me detuve al llegar al arco de la sala, cuando mire a la chica tendida sobre el sofá con los ojos medio abiertos. Un hombre con pelo rubio estaba parado sobre ella y me bloqueaba la vista. Otra mujer de pelo castaño flotaba sobre su cuerpo y sostenía su mano. En un rincón estaba un chico de piel bronceada y pelo negro largo, sentado con su cara hundida en sus manos.

-Carlisle has algo- imploro la mujer.

-Te dije que no salieras- dice el hombre apareciendo de la nada frente a mí.

Su piel es tan pálida, un pálido diferente al de la chica que ya hace tendida en el sofá. Trato de formar tan solo una palabra pero me toman de sorpresa sus ojos rojos como rubí.

-Carlisle- entra un hombre de pelo color bronce y alborotado por la puerta de cristal y va directo hacia donde la chica esta tendida.

Detrás de él entran otros, todos con el mismo tono de piel. Enseguida de él entra una chica de pelo corto castaño perseguida por un joven de pelo rubio corto hasta sus hombros. Después una chica muy parecida a él, con pelo rubio largo, y al finalizar un chico muy grande con tremendos músculos. Su mirada cae sobre la mía, tiene ojos dorados, un dorado no natural.

Retiro mi vista rápido para ver el joven alto de pelo color bronce, parado junto a la chica de pelo castaño.

-No hay mucho que pueda hacer, Edward, entiende. Lo más que puedo hacer es detener la sangre pero no más- dice el de cabello rubio con voz tranquila.

Una última persona entra a la habitación con pasos muy apresurados.

-Jacob- alerta Edward.

El mas cercano al tal Jacob es el chico de músculos, que en un instante lo detiene.

-¡Que tiene Edward!- grita Jacob con un coraje en su voz.

-Jacob- susurra la chica sin tono en su voz.

-Suéltalo Emmett- cuando el tal Emmett lo suelta, Jacob camina con más calma, pero con la misma intensidad.

-¿Carlisle?- dice Jacob con la pregunta en sus ojos.

Carlisle, el hombre de pelo rubio y rasgos gruesos delibera por un momento, y antes de contestar Edward lanza una lámpara contra la pared.

-¿Edward?- pregunta la chica de pelo castaño a su costado.

Al mismo tiempo registro el rostro de la chica de pelo corto que permanece cerca al chico rubio de pelo largo y facciones lisas. Su mirada está perdida en el tiempo, pero no es difícil adivinar el destino de la chica que robo mi corazón en cuanto la vi.

-Puedo detener el sangrado,- contesta al final Carlisle –pero el daño es severo Jacob. Daño órganos vitales y su cuerpo no sana por sí solo, temo que Renesmee pueda…-

-Edward lo tenemos que intentar- dice la chica de pelo castaño.

-Es muy riesgoso, hasta Carlisle tiene sus dudas Bella. No sabemos como pueda reaccionar Renesmee al veneno- dice Edward mirando el rostro de Renesmee todo el tiempo.

-Tenemos que correr el riesgo Edward. ¡No la puedo dejar morir!- el tono de la voz de Bella sonaba desesperado, pero no había lagrimas en sus ojos.

No como las que corrían por el rostro de Jacob, el chico estaba de rodillas frente a Renesmee con su mano pegada a sus labios.

-Ella no puede morir- digo sin permiso.

Más de un par de ojos me miran. El hombre de los ojos rubí que ha permanecido en silencio me mira con enojo.

-Ella no puede morir…digo es…ella es un…- tartamudeo pero tengo la atención de Edward.

Vampiro, trato de decir pero no sale. Según yo a lo que he leído, el veneno en su sangre les permite curarse solos, pero si un vampiro no se ha alimentado corre el riesgo de morir por una herida, ya sea causada en pelea o por madera.

-¿Jacob?- dice Edward -¿Hace cuanto que cazaron?-

-¿Qué?- contesta Jacob confundido.

-¿Hace cuanto que cazaron Jacob?- pregunta Edward de nuevo caminando en su dirección.

-Edward. ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- pregunta Bella.

-Ean tiene razón- el tal Edward me mira cuando dice mi nombre y todos voltean a verme en ese instante, -Renesmee tiene mucho sin alimentarse, sin la sangre no sanara-.

-Tendrá que ser sangre humana, no podemos dejar que pierda más sangre- contesta Carlisle al corriente con lo que Edward esta sugiriendo.

-De acuerdo- agrega Emmett corriendo a la puerta.

-Aquí estoy yo- digo mirando a Edward.

Carlisle parecía ser el líder de este grupo, pero sabía que Edward también tenía un role importante en este grupo. Yo podía "donar" la sangre, pero con una condición.

-No-. Contesta Edward como si supiera mis intenciones.

-¿No qué?- pregunta Bella.

-Ean se ofrece, pero con una condición..-

-¿Cuál?- pregunta Emmett, quien se detuvo junto a la puerta.

-Si lo transformo- termina de decir Edward.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Lo eh visto Edward- dice la chica pequeña de pelo corto.

El rostro de Edward se contrae como si hubiera olido algo desagradable. Mi mente no logra entender cómo es que Edward sabe lo que pensé, o a lo que se refiere la chica de pelo corto cuando dice que lo ha visto.

-Edward- dice Bella tomando el rostro de Edward en sus manos. -No tenemos tiempo.-

-¿Carlisle?- Edward voltea a ver a Carlisle como si en su rostro fuera a encontrar la respuesta.

Pasa tan rápido. Primero Edward pasa saliva con dificultad mientras Carlisle asienta la cabeza. Después, siento como si una navaja perforara mi garganta, un momento estoy parado junto al hombre de ojos rubís y al siguiente estoy encima de Renesmee con sus manos frías sujetándome junto a ella. Trato de entender que pasa, pero mi cuerpo se vuelve frio y no puedo detener el llanto de dolor que escapa de mí y desvanece con los segundos. Los segundos se vuelven una eternidad, puedo sentir como mi corazón pierde la vida, puedo sentir como mi respiración se corta, puedo sentir como la vida se escapa de mí.

Y estoy seguro que eh muerto cuando una llama explota por todo mi cuerpo, como mil cuchillos se entierran en mí ser. Así que esto se siente morir, no hay una luz al final del túnel, o tal vez esa es la entrada al cielo, tal vez yo me gane un viaje al infierno.

* * *

Gracias por leer espero que les guste este capitulo, disfrute mucho escribirlo :)

Quiero tomarme el tiempo para agradecerle a mi prima Claudia por editar los capitulos pero no nomas por eso. Tambien porque me aguanta cuando me atoro en algo y ella es la que me aguanta todas las noches cuando la molesto para editar los capitulos. ILU2MF&A cousin! Gracias!


	19. Capitulo 19

**PDV Ean**

Poco a poco siento como la llama cesa dentro de mí, puedo respirar con más tranquilidad pero algo me asusta. No puedo sentir el latido de mi corazón. No estoy seguro de haber muerto porque aun respiro. ¿Los fantasmas respiran? Estoy acostado sobre algo suave, muy suave, puedo sentiré cada pelito en la cobija debajo de mi. El agua pega fuerte contra la arena y se regresa como una melodía de cuna. Afuera hace un poco de aire con la suficiente fuerza para hacer un pétalo de flor bailar.

Mi corazón no late. Hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza que me siento mareado de repente, no, mareado no, confundido. Alguien está parado junto a la puerta puedo escuchar su respiración, puedo sentir su parecencia. No, hay más, pero respiran en unisón.

-¿Ean?- dice una voz.

Mi mente se llena de rostros hasta que conectó la voz con el rostro de Edward. ¡Edward! Abro los ojos de inmediato y me tiro hacia atrás tomado de sorpresa al ver la habitación llena con todos ellos. Tambaleo un poco al haber provocado un hoyo en la pared.

-Ean,- dice de nuevo Edward con las manos frente el de una forma pacífica, -tranquilo, te podemos explicar todo-.

Y entonces lo recuerdo. Las imágenes que pasan por mi mente son algo borrosas, todo está desenfocado, pero entre la neblina puedo ver a Edward. Renesmee esta acostada sobre el sofá desangrándose y Edward pasa saliva con dificultad, ahora que lo veo en cámara lenta puedo ver como toma una decisión. Carlisle asienta la cabeza de acuerdo con la decisión que toma Edward.

Edward toma tres pasos hacia mí y ladea mi cabeza a un lado clavando sus dientes en mi piel. No fue una navaja la que perforo mi piel si no sus dientes filosos como un depredador. Edward solo rompió mi piel para luego pasarme a Renesmee quien bebió de mí para salvarse ella. Entonces…

-Lo siento- se entromete Edward como si hubiera visto lo mismo que yo.

¿Entonces yo soy…?

-Si- contesta Edward de nuevo.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama con sus palabras rondando mi cabeza. Soy un vampiro. A mi corta edad eh buscado alrededor del mundo por estos seres míticos sin encontrar nada. A mis veinte y dos años tengo más de una docena de libretas llenas de leyendas e historias sobre estos seres. Eh trabajado aquí y ahí para poder mantener mi ritmo aventurero, eh llegado a los lugares más remotos de este planeta en busca de la vida eterna. A mis dieciséis años hui de casa para encontrar algo que encuentro hoy en el mismo lugar que partí. Soy un vampiro. Repito de nuevo para mis interiores ahora con un poco mas de entusiasmó, volteo a ver a Edward quien tiene una cara de pocos amigos. Podría interpretar su expresión como disgusto, pero enseguida encuentro el rostro de Renesmee quien se muerde el labio inferior impacientemente.

Dejo salir un suspiro, el tipo de suspiro que sueltas cuando miras la joya más bella y cara del mundo. Mi recuerdo humano de ella no le hace justicia a lo que mis ojos nuevos ven. Su piel destila un brillo único, los rizos de su pelo parecen estar hechos de oro, sus ojos no son de un simple chocolate si no del chocolate más fino, y el aroma que provee de su sangre hacer arder mis interiores.

Y es entonces que siento como todo mi pecho quema con ferocidad, paso saliva con dificultad es como si estuviera tratando de pasar arena. Agacho la mirada y aclaro mi garganta.

-Renesmee ve abajo con Jacob- ordena Edward.

Al levantar la vista me encuentro un Edward preocupado, la posición de su cuerpo me deja un poco confundido, y atrapo la vista de Renesmee. Su mirada no es de miedo si no de culpabilidad y el ardor alcanza hasta mi garganta. Bella corre hacia Renesmee y la saca de la habitación sin perderme la agonía en su vista. Mi impulsa es ir detrás de ella y detrás de su aroma que hace arder mis interiores, pero Edward obstruye mi paso. Me percató de que tengo la sabana en un puño y respiro con coraje. Dejo ir de la sabana y me inclino hacia atrás recuperando mi respiración.

-Está bien- dice Carlisle tomando el lugar de Edward. –Tienes sed- agrega observándome con curiosidad.

Los ojos de este clan no son rojos como los de días atrás, sus ojos son un color miel, dorados. ¿Qué los hace distintos?

-No bebemos sangre humana-. Veo a Edward con ojos incrédulos, definitivamente este hombre lee la mente, y veo como una sonrisa trata de iluminar su rostro. –Hay mucho que no sabes sobre nosotros- contesta de nuevo como si supiera lo que cruza por mi mente en el momento.

-Todo es confuso ahora y tendremos tiempo para explicarte todo- dice Carlisle poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Edward. – Pero ahora necesitas alimentarte-.

-Yo no quiero matar a nadie- digo mirando a Carlisle luego a Edward.

Los demás siguen ahí pero ni uno a agregaba nada a nuestra conversación hasta que habla el chico de pelo rubio junto a la chica de pelo castaño.

-No hay necesidad de matar a nadie- el chico toma unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar con Edward y ambos asienten la cabeza.

-Jasper sugiere que los demás regresen a Forks, mientras unos se quedan atrás a cuidar de Ean mientras madura un poco.- Edward se dirige a cada uno de los miembros de su clan.

En unisón asienten la cabeza.

-¿Alice?- pregunta Edward, como si la chica de pelo corto supiera la pregunta con el solo menciono de su nombre.

-Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, y yo nos quedamos- contesta Alice.

Hay un silencio largo después de su voz y un intercambio de miradas entre ellos que me deja más confundido que nunca. El ardor en mi garganta se vuelve insoportable y se porque es. Eh leído suficiente sobre esto para saber que es, un vampiro recién nacido necesita beber sangre. Muchos recién convertidos matan por docenas a sus víctimas, pero este chico Edward ha dicho que no beben sangre humana. Esto me trae un gran alivio pues yo no quiero matar a nadie. De repente el rostro de mi madre cruza mi mente y siento como mi corazón cae hasta mi estomago, no le pude decir adiós. Sé que de esta manera seria incapaz de estar junto a ella, yo sería un peligro. Me eh despedido de ella tantas veces que un adiós mas no tendría importancia, solo que este adiós iba ser definitivo.

Mis ojos arden y siento la sensación de querer llorar pero de mis ojos no salen lágrimas. Siento una mirada sobre mí y levanto la vista un poco. Edward sigue clavado hablando en mormullos con Alice, el tal Emmett dice una que otra cosa con un tono sarcástico de vez en cuando, y es la mirada de Jasper con la que me topo.

Trato de forzar una sonrisa pero me contesta con ojos obscuros. Paso saliva con dificultad y antes de que pueda volver a clavar mi vista en la cama debajo de mi, Jasper dice algo.

-¿Por qué no has salido corriendo de aquí?- pregunta Jasper con brazos cursados.

Y la respuesta es fácil, -Porque allá afuera esta mi madre-.

Todos voltean a verme y siento como si hubiera dicho la respuesta equivocada. Quiero preguntar qué es lo que sucede pero antes de que la pregunta termine de formarse en mi mente Edward ya está hablando.

-De acuerdo no hay tiempo que perder. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, y yo nos quedaremos- dice Edward sin opción de discutir su decisión.

-Pero…- agrega Alice.

-Te necesito allá Alice- dice Edward con un tono más suave.

- De acuerdo- contesta Alice sin decir más.

Al final del pasillo se escuchan pasos fuertes, y lleno mi boca de aire, podría ser Renesmee y me preocupa lo que pueda pasar. La postura de Edward cambia, puedo notar la tensión en su rostro. En la puerta aparece el tal Jacob con una expresión que no logro entender así como la de Edward.

-Vamos abajo Jacob- dice Alice antes de que Jacob pueda poner un paso dentro de la habitación.

-Edward necesitamos hablar- la mirada de Jacob nunca tocó la de Edward.

-Ahora no Jacob- contesta Edward con la vista fría y calculadora.

-Anda- insiste Alice tomando a Jacob por el brazo y guiándolo hacia el pasillo.

Edward y Jacob intercambian un par de miradas antes de que Jacob acceda a salir, al final Edward termina con la quijada tensa en su rostro pálido. La chica de pelo rubio sale de la habitación junto con la tal Alice, los únicos en la recámara son Edward, Emmett, y Jasper.

-¿Listo para empezar a vivir el primer día del resto de tu vida?- dice Emmett con una sonrisa engañosa en su rostro, que la verdad no sabía si regresarle la sonrisa o preocuparme.

* * *

Lamento por no haber subido capitulo mas pronto pero aqui esta este. No pasa mucho pero prometo intentar subir el siguiente capitulo para el viernes. Espero les guste :)


	20. Capitulo 20

No presento resistencia cuando mi madre me guía al piso de abajo, lo más lejos posible de Ean. Bajo las escaleras paso por paso sin ganas de estar abajo tampoco, Jacob está abajo, y después de lo que sucedió no hemos tenido oportunidad de platicar. Tampoco es como si tuviéramos oportunidad, nunca nos dejan solos, siempre esta alguien ahí.

Respiro, pero parece como si no lo hiciera, mi corazón siempre está al límite, como estar en una casa de terror y esperar que algo salga de la oscuridad. La idea de que pude haber muerto invade mi cada pensamiento, la transformación de Ean me tiene sofocada. Respiro y respiro pero por más que lo intento no puedo deshacerme del peso que descansa sobre mi pecho. Eh intentado borrar la imagen de los ojos de terror de Ean al entender lo que sucedía, al parecer mi mente tiene voluntad propia porque por más que lo intento, es imposible.

Al tocar el último escalón Jacob nos encuentra, éstos días eh perdido mis sentidos, mi tacto, mi voluntad. Pasa junto a nosotras sin hacer contacto visual conmigo, siento como el color de mi piel desvanece, y dejo caer mi vista al suelo. El peso sobre mi parece aumentar, su indiferencia me pesa.

El brazo de mi madre rodea mis hombros, me odio por no ser fuerte. En su rostro noto la tensión entre sus cejas, intento forzar una sonrisa a mi rostro pero fracaso en el intento. Sólo logro mirarme más mediocre. Ya no quiero estar aquí, quiero regresar a Forks, regresar a la normalidad. Quiero regresar a los días que íbamos a cazar, las idas que pasamos en el bosque, las tardes en La Push, las noches junto a las fogatas, las navidades que pasamos juntos, quiero regresar a lo que teníamos. Quiero regresar a los días que Jacob sólo era un amigo, solo que ya no lo quiero así. Ahora Jacob es mío y nunca lo dejaré ir. Jamás.

Me alejo de ella aunque intenta detenerme. Camino hacia la terraza arrepintiéndome cuando el olor de muerte me rodea como elástico alrededor de mi cuerpo. ¿Cuándo fue que todo cambio? ¿Cómo llegue hasta este punto en mi vida?

Suelto el aire que eh estado reteniendo, y cuando vuelvo inhalar el perfume tóxico de Stefan me rodea. Volteo a mí alrededor para verlo, tiene que estar cerca, su aroma aún es fuerte. De reojo algo de metal captura mi vista, brilla con la luz de sol de media tarde y lo tomo en mi mano sin pensar.

Es un colige de la Estatua de la Libertad con letras formando el nombre de Nueva York como base. No encuentro explicación alguna de cómo llego este colguije aquí, Jacob y yo habíamos pasado bastante tiempo en la terraza y no lo había visto antes.

El viento sopla llevándose de alguna manera lo que queda de Stefan y llenándome de Jacob. Guardo el colige en el bolso trasero de mi pantalón con la idea de ir detrás de Jacob. El sol cae sobre el horizonte marcando su silueta, antes de que pueda tomar un paso hacia él Alice sale a la terraza.

Me detengo sobre el barandal que divide la playa de la casa en un esfuerzo por detenerme y no salir corriendo detrás de Jacob. Lo veo como se hace chiquito en la distancia, como se aleja más de mí cada segundo.

—Ean será bueno para esto— dice Alice detrás de mí.

Intento no verme desesperada al asentar la cabeza sin decir más para no prolongar la conversación. Tampoco me doy la vuelta para verla, tengo mi vista enfocada en Jacob, con el quiero estar ahorita. Últimamente quiero muchas cosas, pero más que nada lo quiero a él, y esto de estar tan lejos de él me está sofocando lentamente. Como estar en un cuarto oscuro intentando encontrar una salida y sentir las paredes tragarte poco a poco. Solo que es mi mente el lugar oscuro, y yo quien se ahoga en sus propias palabras.

—Carlisle va rumbo al aeropuerto— esta nueva información logra atrapar mi atención y volteo a verla de reojo. —Va a recoger a Embry y a unos cuantos más— mi mirada vuelve a caer sobre Jacob al escuchar las palabras de Alice.

No me quiero dejar pensar que Jacob me cree un monstruo. Después de lo que sucedió con Ean no tengo cara para mirarlo a los ojos. Después de todo fui yo la culpable de lo ocurrido.

—¿Los mando a llamar él?— trato de esconder el dolor detrás de mis palabras.

—No— responde Alice. —Ellos vienen por su cuenta, no quieren dejar a Jacob solo después de lo que pasó. Están…estamos alertas todos. Lo que pasó, fue algo inesperado. Yo no lo mire venir…— La vista de Alice se pierde en el horizonte, y solo puedo imaginar que tan frustrante es esto para ella.

Con nosotros junto a ella Alice pierde la visión del futuro, tiene que estar a una distancia considerable para poder ver el futuro. Yo soy un punto ciego para ella, al igual que los lobos. Hay días como estos que deseo que Alice pudiera ver mi futuro y me dijera que hacer, pero el futuro cambia con nuestras decisiones, nada está escrito en piedra.

Dejo a Alice detrás de mí y sigo el camino que dejo Jacob detrás hasta que lo veo sentado sobre una roca un par de pasos en el mar. Tiene sus codos descansando sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza sentada sobre sus manos. Con el rugido del mar en el fondo es difícil distinguir el latido de su corazón, difícil contar sus respiros, difícil de saber que piensa.

—Jacob— su nombre en mi voz es apenas un susurro que el mar se lleva.

Su mirada se entierra dentro de mi tan profundo que me siento transparente, soy un libro abierto para él. Salta de la roca cayendo al agua, mojándose el pantalón hasta las rodillas. Mis pies parecen haberse enterrado en la arena porque no tengo fuerzas para moverme hacia él, como si su mirada me hubiera clavado en mi lugar. Sólo puedo esperar a que él llegue a mí.

Mi corazón se aprieta en mi pecho con cada paso que toma, como esos últimos segundos antes de salir a la superficie cuando el aire está por terminar. Tengo tanto que decir, tanto acumulado dentro de mí que el aire no me alcanza. Levanto la mano hasta su rostro para sentirlo, para saber que si está frente a mí. Cierra los ojos al sentir mi mano contra su mejilla y sé que por un momento ambos sentimos lo mismo.

El poco espacio entre nosotros es suficiente para sentirme lejos de él. Lo abrazo por el cuello y sus brazos se enredan alrededor de mi cintura apretándome fuerte contra él. Escondo mi rostro en su cuello, ahogándome en él por completo, olvidándome de lo que pasó, de lo que pasa, y de lo que pasara. Lo único que existe es ésto, este momento. Jacob junto a mí y nada más.

—No te quiero perder— el dolor en su voz me desgarra por dentro, y solo puedo sostenerlo más fuerte.

—Shh— nunca me perderá, porque sólo estoy viva junto a él.

La noche se acerca con los segundos y terminamos sentados sobre la arena con mi cabeza recostada sobre su hombro y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Así pasan los minutos, tal vez horas, la verdad es que ya no había paz entre nosotros. ¿Por qué? Todo cambio el día que llegó Nahuel. Jacob cambio. Entre nosotros nunca había visto celos, enojo, todo era tan fácil para nosotros. Tan fácil como respirar, ahora respirar era inhalar un bocado de navajas y exhalar fuego.

¿Cuándo fue que todo cambio? ¿Cuándo empecé a ver a Jacob con ojos diferentes? ¿Cuándo me empezó a importar si era suficientemente bonita para él? Natalie me provocaba celos, saber que lo tenía tan cerca, poder entrar a su mente y saber que estaba pensando, me enfurece. Ella está conectada a Jacob de una manera que yo nunca estaré. Los conecta un lazo imposible de romper, mientras que yo solo estoy atada a el por un hilo tan delgado que en cualquier momento puedo reventar. Tengo miedo de perderlo, Natalie le puede dar cosas que yo nunca podre.

—Jacob…—

—¡Jacob!— mi corazón se hunde al registrar la voz de Natalie.

Es como si el destino se aferrará a separarnos. La llegada de Nahuel afecto nuestra relación, y ahora Natalie planta ideas en mi mente que son difíciles de ignorar. El simple hecho de mirarla ahora es un recordatorio que yo nunca podre ser lo que Jacob necesita.

Jacob se pone de pie jalándome junto a él, apenas y logra ponernos de pie cuando Natalie se adueña de sus brazos. Lo rodea por el cuello, su rostro lleno de alegría al ver a Jacob. Paul, Embry y Quil están detrás de ella, el alivio registrado en sus rostros al ver que Jacob está bien. Pobre Billy a de estar preocupado por Jacob.

—Hola— murmullo cuando los chicos llegan a nosotros.

Embry y Quil no dudan en abrazarme al verme, y bueno Paul tampoco. Tengo una buena relación con Paul aunque de primero fue difícil llegar a él, pues se mantenía lejos de nosotros; los Cullen.

—Tuve tanto miedo…solo imaginarme…—Natalie se tropezaba sobre sus palabras mientras sostenía entre sus manos el rostro de Jacob.

—Estoy bien, no pasó nada— Jacob pasaba saliva con dificultad, su mirada caía en todas partes sin realmente mirar a nadie.

—Hermano— dicen Embry y Quil al mismo tiempo de abrazar a Jacob.

Paul hace lo mismo haciendo a un lado a Natalie. Su mirada se entierra en mí y puedo ver el coraje guardado en ellos. Me siento débil ante su mirada, pues no puedo negarle que puse la vida de Jacob en peligro.

—¿Qué paso?— pregunta Embry. Estoy segura de que Carlisle les contó lo que ocurrió pero lo más seguro es que querrán escuchar de la boca de Jacob.

Yo no quiero volver a repetir lo que ya atormenta mi vida y hago por retirarme, solo que la mano de Jacob en la mía me detiene. Su mano está sellada con la mía y no le veo ganas de dejarla ir pronto. De repente el coraje de Natalie tiene sentido, levanto la vista para darme cuenta de que ella sabe de qué me percaté de su enojo. Mi corazón da un pequeño apretón, me siento incomoda.

Jacob interpreta mi escalofrió con frío, aunque la briza del mar hace mi piel erizarse, no me causa frío. Me jala contra él, acostando mi cabeza en su pecho, y rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos para brindarme su calor. Escondo mi rostro en su pecho para ocultarme de la vista de Natalie.

Hablan sobre la fecha en cual debemos regresar, pero no presto atención a sus palabras pues estoy atenta del latido del corazón de Jacob. Late rápido con ferocidad, pero hay algo suave de la manera en que late, como si cada latido respirara mi nombre. Mi mano libre toma en un puño su camisa sosteniéndome aun más cerca, su mano acaricia mi rostro automáticamente, Paul tomó esto como una señal y se va jalando a Seth y Quil con él. Se van con protestas y Natalie me lanza miradas poco amigables, me pregunto si Jacob también notara la hostilidad en Natalie. No dejo que eso me preocupe pues ahora estoy con Jacob y nada de eso importa.

Éste sería un bueno momento para hablar, dejarlo todo sobre la mesa, pero algo me contiene. Es una punzada en el estomago que me detiene, mis palabras no encuentran voz deteniéndose en mi garganta. Solo puedo pasar saliva con dificultad, quiero hablar, quiero decirle que estos días me han hecho darme cuenta de sentimientos que tenía enterrados dentro de mí.

Nunca había pensado de mi humanidad como una debilidad hasta la noche de nuestro ataqué, y mi debilidad no es solo física. El ser humana implica tener sentimientos, llorar, sentir mi corazón latir, tener calor. Ser vampira significa que todos esos sentimientos se magnifican. No estoy muerta en vida, solo soy mitad de dos mundos, lo que significa que hay momentos en que es difícil de controlar esas emociones.

Sé que es lo que me detiene, desde un principio lo supe. Dentro de mí junto a esos sentimientos enterrados por Jacob también había miedo. Stefan tal vez fue quien me hiso verlo, pero ya lo sabía. Es exactamente lo mismo lo que ahora me detiene, es esa amenaza invisible que no me deja ser de Jacob completamente. Es una amenaza sin voz de los Vulturi.

—Deberías ir con ellos— termino diciendo forzando cada palabra de mí. —Están preocupados y…—

Tengo mis ojos calvados en su pecho diciendo cada palabra robóticamente, se que lo nota y es difícil esconder el remordimiento de él.

—¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que está enfrente de ti?— su voz apenas es más que un murmullo y no tengo el valor de verlo a la cara y enfrentarlo.

Hay algo más en su voz, una ternura inmensa, algo que siempre me atará a él, en voz hay amor. Cierro los ojos con debilidad, forzando cada respiro, siento como cada parte de mí se cae a pedazos, y no puedo hacer nada. Es como sentir tu cuerpo frío, y aunque enciendas tu cuerpo en llamas nunca podrás sentir ese calor, es cómo no sentir nada.

La mano de Jacob acaricia mi mentón forzándome a verlo a la cara mientras sus palabras dan vueltas en mi cabeza _¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que está enfrente de ti?_ Eh ahí el problema que no sólo veo lo que esta enfrente de mí, también veo mas allá. Veo las batallas que nos esperan, los problemas sin fin, y más importante veo el día en que Jacob me dejara. Cuando ella llegue y tome mi lugar, cuando él no tenga decisión propia, cuando sea su instinto animal que lo ate a ella. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Dónde quedo yo? ¿Dónde queda el amor que hoy nos tenemos? Es algo que no podemos detener, el pertenece a un mundo que necesita reproducirse, llegará el día cuando él se imprima de ella. ¿Y donde quedare yo?

Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, quiero vivir en el momento pero si lo hago, los Vulturi también nos amenazan. Ellos buscan cualquier pretexto para acabar con mi familia, yo no puedo ser ese pretexto, ya la fui una vez, no lo seré de nuevo. ¿Cómo ser feliz con Jacob si todo nos separa? Estoy dispuesta a defenderlo con mi vida, pero tal vez el día de mañana el me deje por otra. ¿Entonces qué? ¿En dónde quedara todo por lo que luchamos? ¿En cariño? ¿En una linda amistad?

Estoy dispuesta a todo, no importa si sólo pueda tener su amor por un poco de tiempo, pero eso es mejor quedarme tan siquiera con un recuerdo de él. Tal vez mañana solo seamos mejores amigos, pero me quedare sabiendo que un día tuve su amor, y no solo porque una estúpida imprimación nos unió.

—¿En qué piensas?— pregunta cuando mis labios besan la mano que acaricia mi rostro.

—Quiero regresar a casa— digo sin admitir la verdad.

Dejo que las imágenes fluyan entre nosotros, con los recuerdos que me quedaré para siempre. Recuerdo la primera vez que cazamos juntos, la primera vez que me reto a atrapar el venado más grande. Recuerdo que yo gané, aunque el siempre diga que me dejaba ganar. Recuerdo que desde ese día el nunca cambio, el tiempo no pasó por él, como pasó conmigo. Recuerdo la vez que aprendí a bailar y el aplaudía como si fuera yo la mejor bailarina del mundo. Recuerdo todos esos momentos que viví junto a él, las caserías, los insultos (chistes) entre él y Rosalie, las risas compartidas, recuerdo todo hasta la noche de mi cumpleaños.

Por primera vez él se ve desde mis ojos, siente lo que yo sentí. Ve el cambio en su postura, el brilló que ilumina sus ojos, todo lo ve a través de mis ojos por primera vez. Al terminar, solo el oleaje rompe el silencio. Mi mano descansa sobre su mejilla mientras el mantiene los ojos cerrados, como si se hubiera quedado atrapado en el recuerdo.

—Si Nessie— dice al fin, como si hubiéramos estado discutiendo sobre algo y yo al final tuviera razón. —Ya eres toda una mujer—

Trato de buscar algo dentro de mí para contestar, pero pronto me doy por vencida cuando sus manos rodean mi cuello, y mi corazón se acelera. Su rostro se acerca al mío, cierro mis ojos esperando con ansias el momento que sus labios toquen los míos. Al fin sabré que no eh muerto, cuando sienta su calor sobre mis labios, cuando me pierda en el sabré que todo vale la pena para estar con él aunque sea poco tiempo.

Porque nada importa si respiro el mismo aire que él, si mi piel se calienta con la de él, porque toda mi existir gira alrededor de él. Mi corazón late a su melodía.

—Tengo miedo— las palabras salen de mis labios sin permiso, admitiendo un sentimiento que ha estado creciendo dentro de mí.

Mi corazón se tropieza, hundiéndome cada vez más en ese miedo, el miedo de perderlo cuando aun no es mío. Tomo su camiseta en mis puños transformando ese miedo en coraje, coraje de no poder ser suficientemente valiente para admitirle que sin él soy nada.

Sus labios me besan reflejando mi propio coraje, como si de alguna manera supiera lo que siento. Sus labios me hacen olvidar cualquier duda. El es mi fuerza, el es mi todo. Mis manos se enredan en su pelo, me sujeta contra él como si el espacio entre nosotros fuera algo insoportable. Me hace falta el aire pero no me detengo, tengo miedo de que si lo hago, él se esfume, como el sol cae en el horizonte dejando que la oscuridad entre.

El beso pierde coraje y gana suavidad, sus labios rozan con los míos dejando entrar el aire entre nosotros. Sus dientes se clavan en mi labio sin causar dolor, solo rozando mi piel, hasta que dejo salir un pequeño suspiro.

Ambos escuchamos los pasos en la arena acompañado de un aroma que conozco a la perfección. La ausencia de su latido se acerca con cada paso más. Jacob ata su mano a la mía para voltear a ver a mi padre, quien nos ve con ojos de sabiduría. Su mirada es fija con pistas de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Los chicos tienen preguntas Jacob, deberías ir con ellos— dice mi padre sin duda de que quiere hablar conmigo a solas.

Jacob lo mira con incertidumbre y no hay duda de que hay una conversación silenciosa entre ellos, mi padre solo contestando con miradas. Al final Jacob solo besa mi frente y se va dejando mi mano caer a un costado, sintiéndome sola sin él a mi lado. Lo sigo con la mirada hasta que la oscuridad se adueña de él por completo, dejándome ahí junto a mi padre y deseando ir detrás de Jacob.

—¿Me quieres explicar?— pregunta mi padre rodeándome con un brazo y alejando mi mirada de por donde se fue Jacob.

Agacho la cabeza sin tener una respuesta, porque la verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé. Dejo que la última parte fluya entre nosotros. Al fin y al cabo se que todo lo que pienso mi padre ya lo sabe. Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro seguida de una pequeña risa.

—El hecho de que siempre se lo que piensas no quiere decir que no me gusta escucharlo de tu propia boca. Me gusta saber que confías en mí.— besa lo alto de mi cabeza, sobando mi brazo con su mano.

Inhalo el aire alrededor de nosotros llenando mis pulmones para solo retener el aire un par de segundos antes de dejarlo salir de nuevo sin tener una respuesta. Con timidez me dejo recordar la primera vez que Nahuel me besó, como el malinterpretó mis intenciones, y me besó. Ése fue mi primer beso. La verdad es que no tengo las palabras ni el valor para explicarle a mi padre que tan confundida estoy. Una pequeña parte de mi quiere a Nahuel, aun no sé cómo, pero lo estimo, y la otra pues… Jacob la ocupa. Él ha sido una gran parte de mi vida, siempre ha estado ahí, y no sé si mi cariño es sólo eso, cariño o si estoy confundiendo mis sentimientos. Y finalmente me dejo hacer la pregunta que me ha estado atormentando todo este tiempo.

_¿Por qué Jacob no se va? Si nosotros somos la razón por la cual él existe._

El silencio entre nosotros crece cada segundo más, en los ojos de mi padre puedo ver como esta pregunta ya se la esperaba. No era nada nuevo para él, sabía que el tiempo llegaría cuando yo me diera cuenta de que la estancia de Jacob no solo era amistosa. Mi padre sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que saber la verdad.

—Creo que es tiempo de que hablemos— la seriedad en su voz era más fría que el agua quieta enfrente de nosotros.


	21. Capitulo 21

Al llegar a Seattle nos dividimos en dos coches, uno conducido por Carlisle y otro por Sam, quien ya nos esperaba ansioso junto a Billy. Afortunadamente tuvo el detalle de traer la moto de Jacob, y elegí irme con él, queriendo estar lejos de todos para pensar con libertad.

El aire hace poco para calmar mis nervios, ni el calor de Jacob logra alejar el frío de mi pecho. Ahora que lo sé todo, desde el momento en que mi padre conoció a mi madre, hasta la noche que Jacob juró dejarlo vivir con el peso de la muerte de mi madre sobre su conciencia. Las cosas ya no son lo mismo. Cada emoción, cada sentimiento, ya no tienen lógica. Hay cosas que me hacen dudar, preguntas que se quedaron sin respuesta, respuestas que tengo miedo de escuchar.

Porque aún sabiendo lo que sé, también se que hay cosas ocultas. Porque la pregunta más importante aun no me la responden. ¿Por qué aún después de que mi madre se convirtiera en vampira, por qué seguir aquí? Jacob es la pieza que no encaja en el rompecabezas, y aun así es el centro de toda la pieza.

¿Será su amor por ella tan grande como para aún estar aquí, soportando todo lo que la rodea? ¿Será que…? Dejo que ese pensamiento se detenga ahí sin quererlo terminar, pero es una posibilidad que no había explorado.

Mi corazón gana un nuevo palpitar que parece que se saldrá de mi pecho. El aire que respiro no logra llegar hasta mis pulmones. Paso saliva con dificultad. Jacob voltea a verme al darse cuenta que ya no me recargo contra él, deteniendo la velocidad de la moto un poco. Estaciona la moto a la orilla de la carretera para poderme ver bien, pues el notó el cambio en mi palpitar.

Antes podía haber jurado que había algo, una conexión entre nosotros, ahora no lo sé. La conexión tal vez no sea entre él y yo, si no entre mi madre y él. La realidad de la verdad poco a poco me cae. ¿Qué otra razón puede haber?

—¿Nessie?— dice tocando el territorio de mis pensamientos.

Sólo puedo verlo a los ojos, quisiera que en ellos estuviera la respuesta, sin descubrir la vergüenza que siento. Me siento como una idiota. ¿Qué fue lo que paso en Miami? ¿Será Jacob capaz de tanto sólo para quedarse junto a mi madre? Claro. Es capaz de enfrentarse hasta la muerte por ella. Así funciona la imprimación.

_Seré todo lo que ella necesite. _

Eso fue lo que dijo un día Quil, y eso es lo que está haciendo Jacob.

—Nessie. ¿Qué ocurre?— la voz de Jacob en un tono más alarmante cambiando de postura al instante.

Su vista gira a nuestro alrededor esperando el ataque, pero la amenaza no es física si no emocional, y no es un tercero quien provoca el dolor, solo él. Todo sucede en un instante, un momento estamos solos y al otro ya está la manada ahí. Los chicos en la cajuela nos vieron estacionarnos a la orilla de la carretera.

Ambos ahora estamos debajo de la moto, siendo yo la primera en bajarme, queriendo estar en otro lado, en otro tiempo, menos aquí, ahora. Jacob extiende su mano hacia mí para de alguna manera protegerme, al contrario es de él quien debo protegerme.

—¿Todo bien?— Paul llega a nosotros antes que todos, evidente que está enfadado del viaje.

—Quiero ir a casa— miro al suelo sin querer ver a ninguno a la cara, con miedo de explotar en el momento.

—Nessie no entiendo…— Jacob intenta de nuevo llegar a mí, pero retrocedo en el instante.

Retrocedo como si al entrar en contacto con su piel de alguna manera hechizara la mía. Perdería de nuevo la lógica, me perdería en la magia que lo envuelve, en la mentira de sus ojos, de su voz, de sus palabras huecas, de las risas falsas, me perdería en la calentura de su ser.

Nada tiene lógica, porque si así fuera mi padre no lo permitiría. No dejaría que Jacob jugara conmigo, la realidad puede ser otra. Tal vez Jacob no es el que este ilusionado conmigo si no yo con él, y todo lo que él está haciendo es no lastimarme. Aun así Edward no lo permitiría. ¿Cierto?

Jacob quizás no me ame como yo quiera, pero ama lo suficiente a mi madre para no causarme dolor. Ser todo lo que ella necesite, aunque eso implique sacrificarse él.

El coche de mi familia se detiene justo enfrente del de Sam y mis ojos corren a el junto a mis pensamientos.

—Llévame a casa Paul— repito.

Claro, quiero salir de mis dudas ahora, en este instante, pero también se que tengo la mente llena de dudas y que si mis sospechas son ciertas, no es el momento para escuchar la verdad. Tengo que pasar por Jacob para llegar a la moto. Éste se queda parado ahí conmigo a unos cuantos milímetros antes de que se haga a un lado dejándome llegar a la moto. Por mi cuerpo corre un escalofrió que antes se podía interpretar por emoción, hoy, no lo sé.

Paul se trepa a la moto y pronto dejamos a todos atrás. Parte de mí desea que Jacob salga detrás de mí y niegue todo lo que creo. Es algo ilógico pues Jacob no sabe lo que sé, ni lo que me imagino, como dijo mi padre, él y yo tenemos que hablar.

Nadie nos sigue, Sam debió llevar a todos a casa, pero lo más seguro es que después de que Paul y yo nos fuéramos ellos se debieron haber quedado platicando. Paul estaciona la moto enfrente de la casa de mis abuelos, el lugar nunca cambia, al menos no por afuera. Parece años que estuve aquí. El aire es ajeno, puedo sentir la tierra húmeda debajo de mis pies. Dejo a Paul sobre la moto, primero estoy de frente con la casa al siguiente momento estoy caminando hacia el bosque. Sin saber a dónde ir, solo sé que no quiero estar aquí cuando mi padre llegue.

—Oh no, no. ¿A dónde vas?— Paul me toma de la cintura circulándome de vuelta a la casa.

Sé que lo hace en sentido bromista pero en este instante no quiero saber nada de su mundo, de nuestro mundo. Al percatarse de mi humor tira las manos hacia arriba en forma de paz, dejándome ir por completo. Vuelvo a retomar mi camino hacia el bosque con los pasos de Paul siguiendo los míos, lo dejo hasta que llegamos a una parte del bosque suficientemente lejos de la casa para maquillar nuestras voces con la noche.

—Paul…—

—Demonios, sabía que debía quedarme allá atrás— en otras circunstancias la reacción de Paul me hubiera provocado agrado, en estos momentos no. —Mira Ness, lo que sea. Yo no sé nada—él también como los demás, aparentemente estaba enterado con lo que sucedía, menos yo.

—¿Puedes amar a alguien más, aunque esa persona este imprimida de alguien?— mi pregunta toma por sorpresa a Paul, lo puedo ver en su rostro. Batalla para encontrar las palabras para contestarme, se talla la mejilla, luego se rasca la cabeza, debatiendo sus palabras. —¿Podrías amar a alguien más Paul? ¿Podrías hacer a un lado a Rachel, podrías dejarla ir?—

—No— contesta sin siquiera pensarlo. —No podría dejarla. Jamás—

Eh escuchado suficiente, ahora sé que todo lo que Jacob hizo fue sólo para estar a su lado, para no lastimarme a mí.

—Ness el beso entre Natalie y él, te puedo asegurar que para él no significo nada— Sin saber Paul me ha dicho algo que yo no sabía.

No es de asombro, ni algo nuevo para mí que Natalie intente atrapar el interés de Jacob. Por experiencia propia sé que Jacob es un ser encantador, también se que su alma, corazón, y existencia sólo le pertenece a una persona. Estoy anestesiada con el sufrimiento de haber perdido alguien que nunca fue mío que pierdo por completo a Paul, el continúa hablando sin realmente tener mi atención completa.

—Si estás pensando que Natalie de alguna manera pueda alejar a Jacob de ti, Ness, la imprimación no funciona así. Jacob jamás podrá, ni querrá, alejarse de ti—

La realización de sus palabras no encajaba en mi mente. No tenían lógica. Tenía la mente de un recién nacido, no entendía lo que él decía. Mi respiración perdió su nivel, tomaba bocados de aire sin hacer que mis pulmones reaccionaran, el suelo debajo de mí giraba, no podía enfocar mi vista en algo sólido, todo a mi alrededor se derritió hasta convertirse en una mancha oscura.

_La imprimación no funciona así. Jacob jamás podrá, ni querrá, alejarse de ti. _

_La imprimación no funciona así. Jacob jamás podrá, ni querrá, alejarse de ti. _

—Estas confundido…—tartamudeo forzando las palabras de mí.

—¡Demonios! ¡No lo sabías! ¿Cierto?— Paul tira las manos al aire tomando su pelo en un puño. —¡Jacob me va a matar por ésto!— ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, pero no tengo tiempo para discutírselo.

—Paul— digo su nombre sacudiendo mi cabeza.

—Se imprimó de ti en el momento que te vio— dice Paul al fin dándose por vencido. —Claro la intención no era esa, era matarte— sus palabras eran un pensamiento más que una aclaración, lo sé por la manera en que sus ojos lo traicionan.

Mi asombro crece cada vez más con cada segundo que pasa. Esto es un sueño, no una pesadilla, esto no puede estar pasando.

—Matarme…— digo la palabra como si fuera algo nuevo para mí, la palabra retumbando dentro de mí.

Todo esto me tiene sin aliento, siento como si no hubiera respirado en siglos, puedo sentir como el frio del aire besa mi mejilla dejando mis labios en blanco. Mi corazón tiembla con adrenalina. La sonrisa que escala a mi rostro es sin permiso, pues todas mis dudas son una imaginación mía. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido esto a mí antes? Las señales estaban ahí. Los celos injustificados, su calor, sus besos. Todo.

Stefan me lo había dicho, lo creí loco en aquel entonces. Mi alegría pronto se vuelve tristeza al darme cuenta que Stefan tiene mucha razón. No será algo fácil, pero tengo a mi familia, a Jacob, y es todo lo que necesito.

—¡Paul!— lo tomo entre mis brazos, ¡No sabe el alivio que me ah dado! La alegría que sus palabras han traído a mí. —Gracias.— debería detenerme ahí y disfrutar de los sentimientos mixtos que tengo, alegría, miedo, felicidad, pero también sé que es el final de la historia.

—De nada— contesta sabiendo el pero que queda entre nosotros, lo veo en su rostro, ambos sabemos que esta conversación no termina aquí. —Ness…— mi nombre un imploro en su voz mientras se soba el mentón. Al final termina tomando un bocado de aire antes de volver hablar. —Cuando hubo tiempo de pensar en la situación en la cual Jacob los había puesto, Edward y Bella decidieron que Jacob debería ser quien te dijera. Edward tomo lo ocurrido diplomáticamente si por él hubiera sido, él te hubiera llevado lejos y Jacob no te hubiera visto jamás. Bueno al menos no en un buen tiempo, tal vez hasta que pensara bien las cosas, ó Jacob los encontrara.

»La imprimación no fue algo fácil para Jacob, ni para nosotros. Espero y entiendas Renesmee eras un peligro, algo desconocido para nosotros. No podíamos poner a nadie más en peligro, de alguna manera igual que los Vulturi pero por razones muy distintas. Edward dejo que fuera Jacob quien le dijera a Bella sobre la imprimación, pobre fue Seth quien pago los platos rotos esa vez«

Vienen a mí el recuerdo de ese día, cuando mi madre estaba enojada con Jacob por algo y fue Seth quien intercepto el ataque. Paul no se percata de mi silencio concluyente y sigue hablando.

—Después de que todo con los Vulturi se calmara un poco, al fin Edward y Bella pudieron sentarse hablar con Jacob. El trato quedo en que tú serias libre en escoger a quien tú quisieras, que en el momento adecuado la verdad sería presentada ante ti por el mismo Jacob. Pero si tú presentabas interés por alguien más,— Paul cubre entre tosidos el nombre de Nahuel y continúa, —Jacob tendría que enamorarte a su propia manera sin forzar la imprimación sobre ti—

Mis piernas no pueden sostenerme de pie y me dejo caer al suelo sin dramatizar, sólo caigo de rodillas. No puedo evitar las lágrimas que inundan mis ojos y caen hasta tocar el suelo húmedo. La tierra ya no me sostiene, floto en el aire, floto entre las nubes, floto sobre la noche con la luz de la luna delineando cada figura sobre la tierra. Las mariposas que bailan en mi estómago bailan en sincronía con mi corazón.

Paul se arrodilla frente a mí tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, tomándose el tiempo para limpiar el rastro de lágrimas en mi cara.

—El universo es un gran misterio, pero nunca se equivoca— Se da la vuelta hundiéndose más en el bosque hasta que escucho su piel deshacerse para convertirse en pelaje.

Me recargo contra un árbol cercano hasta quedar sentada. Para mi hoy todo cambio, nada volverá hacer lo mismo. Jacob esta aquí porque aquí estoy yo. Su magia envolvió la mía, más de una manera somos iguales. El peso sobre mi pecho ya no existe, es algo del ayer. Aún hay cosas por entender, no hay duda, cosas que nos impedirán estar juntos, pero con él a mi lado se que nada es imposible. Sin duda sé que es por él que respiro.

Estoy por levantarme y regresar a casa cuando me percato de algo en mi bolsillo trasero. Tiro mi mano hacia atrás para remover el objeto que se encaja en la tierra. Es el colige de la Estatua de la Libertad que me dejó Stefan antes de irse. Juego con el colige entre mis dedos tratando de encontrarle sentido, pero no la tiene.

_Tu familia es la única que puede hacer algo contra los Volturi. ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Con tu madre existe la esperanza de destruir a los Volturi, y nuestro mundo sería libre de su mando!__ N__o aceptaran tu relación con el chico, entonces vendrán por ustedes__. P__ronto te darás cuenta que no vale la pena prolongar lo inevitable._

En aquél entonces no entendía la gravedad de su verdad, hoy sé que esto es solo el comienzo.

* * *

Espero les este gustando :)


End file.
